


What I've Done

by JacobDMercer



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, RWBY, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Romance, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobDMercer/pseuds/JacobDMercer
Summary: Jason Voorhees awakens in a forest unlike those of Camp Crystal Lake. Creatures called Grimm roam the world, and specialized protectors called Huntsman protect the planet called Remnant from these creatures of darkness. And Jason has been given a mission by the Gods of this new world: He must work with Ozpin, the reincarnation of an ancient warrior, to protect a young huntress in training named Ruby Rose, and defeat the seemingly immortal master of the Grimm, Salem. The mission is hard enough, but when he must join Ruby in the Huntsman academy of Beacon, he finds the mission is a lot harder when he must join forces with people of his past, both enemies and allies alike, to stop the immortal witch.Also on Fanfiction.Net
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_'Wake Up, Jason. Mommy has something for you to do.'_

The voice of his mother woke him from his slumber once more. His eyes opening, he was immediately blinded by the bright sky, as he hadn't opened his eyes in a long time. His eyes burned as if they were meatballs in boiling water. Still, pain didn't faze him much anymore. As his eyes adjusted, he sat up. He noted there were no sticks or dirt trying to hold him down. There was nothing. He was in his outfit that he had on when he had faced Tommy Jarvis for a second time. His machete, clean from any blood, was to his side.

_'This is not Earth, my sweet boy. This is world called Remnant. It houses many wonders, but also many more horrors than our world. Such as the creatures of Grimm. You have been given a chance at redemption.'_

Redemption? But wasn't he supposed to kill? To defend his territory from intruders, like the bad people?

_'Jason, sweetie, those were hallucinations. You were traumatized by my death, as was I yours. But sweetie, I have realized my error, and so must you. I love you, but I do not want you to share my fate.'_

That voice at the lake? That his mother? He truly was crazy? Those poor children.

'Do not feel bad for all of them, Jason. But we must focus. You have been given a mission by a higher power. Think of these two people. Ruby Rose, and Professor Ozpin, or Ozma.'

Doing as his mother said, he thought of these two strangers, but he then realized that he suddenly knew who they were. Ruby Rose was a young fifteen year old girl, training to be a huntress at a place called Beacon Academy. She wanted to help people, and slay these creatures of Grimm. As per Academy rules, she carried a duel weapon, with a scythe and sniper form, although the handle looked more like a sniper in scythe form. But Ozpin... Ozpin confused him. He had memories of one man, that looked like two different people, almost like the blue lady from the comics who could change who she was. One wore a green suit, with a cane, a coffe mug, some glasses, and white hair. But the other one, "Ozma" as he was, looked more like someone from the Victorian Era.

_'Ozpin reincarnates, every time he dies, but he keeps the memories and experience of his previous lives. He has been given a mission, by the same being who gives you yours, to stop an immortal woman named Salem, who desires the end of mankind. He has given two ways to do this, helping her realize the importance between life and death, or kill her in some way. His way of the second option lies within you and young Miss Rose. Because you are also immortal, you can fight evenly with Salem and find a way to kill her. Unlike you, she can't come back if she is killed. Your mission, is to protect Miss Rose from harm, and help Ozpin destroy Salem.'_

He was killing one last time, this time for the sake of a whole planet.

_'Not quite, my sweet boy.'_

Huh?

_'You will end up killing more than just Salem. But do not kill anyone who does not deserve it.'_

Oh.

_'I will not always be here to talk, but I am to guide you, should you need it. You will also notice that you have an innate awareness of where Miss Rose is as all times. This is to help in keeping her safe.'_

Thinking of where she was, he found that was true. In fact, the young girl wasn't that far. In the same forest, actually.

_'As I have already told you, you still retain your immortality. However, you have also been given an Aura. This is a manifestation of ones soul, to protect them from harm. You will not need it as much as others, bu it will help you to blend in. It does come with an extra feature. With an Aura comes one's semblance, or, there unique ability. Ozpin's is unknown, but Miss Rose has the ability to move at super speed in a burst of rose petals. You, sweetie have the ability to manipulate weather. This will allow you to quickly revive yourself with a lightning storm, even if you are put to sleep.'_

Finally standing up, he bent down to pick up his prized machete. He examine it thoroughly, curious as to how all the bloodstains, scratches, and dents disappeared from it. It looked like new, shining brilliantly under the fiery sun, complete with a restored, un-bandaged rubber handle.

_'As for your machete, you've been given a link to it. It can only be wielded by you, and you can summon it with a though right back into your hand. It works similarly to Mjolnir, from Norse Mythology.'_

Thor, the God of Thunder and Lightning

_'Now sweetie, it's time to begin. Find Miss Rose. She will lead you to Ozpin. When you get there, you will find a note in your right shirt pocket for him. It will explain your purpose.'_

With a nod to his mother, even if she couldn't see it, he thought of the Rose girl's location. She was about a mile southeast. With his walking speed, he should be there in about three minutes. Keeping her location in his head, he took off in her direction, determined to ensure her safety. As he walked, he let out one sound, that was creepy enough to warn everything in the vicinity of his dangerous presence.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki. Ma, Ma, Ma."**

* * *

Now, as a huntress in training, Ruby could certainly hold her own in a battle. She wasn't as good as a graduated, experienced huntsman, but she could still fight no problem. She had faced many Grimm. From hordes of Beowolves to Creeps. At this point they were child's play. In fact, Just last winter, she took down an entire horde in the forest next to her mother, Summer Rose's grave. She could even take down a group of thugs and send a well known criminal running.

But a Deathstalker AND a Nevermore? Nope.

She had always wanted to be a huntress, and help people. It was her dream. But how could she train and accomplish it if she couldn't even complete initiation for Beacon? So, with her cape caught in the razor sharp Nevermore wing, staring in fear at the approaching Deathstalker, like a deer in headlights, she felt sadness, failure, and regret wash over her, as well as fear, as she realized that this was probably the day she died. Her chances of survival got slimmer and slimmer as it approached. Her regret only grew as she tugged hopelessly at her cloak, with Yang's voice crying out her name behind her.

The Deathstalker was finally in front of her, and she could only stare in horror as it reared it's tail back, it's stinger ready to impale her, or maybe chop her in half. She didn't know, but she was about to find out, to her horror. And as it drove it's stinger down, she clamped her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain. For a split second, her life flashed before her eyes, from her oldest memory, to her acceptance into Beacon.

She was thrown from her thoughts as she heard the Deathstalker screech. But she felt no pain. Slowly, she cracked her eyes to see what was happening, before they shot wide open at the site in front of her. A machete, a plain old machete, was embedded in the stinger, down to the hilt, with the tip of the blade protruding from the other side. Her jaw dropped as the Deathstalker screeched wildly in pain. That shouldn't have been possible. Machetes weren't made from any known material strong enough to pierce a Grimm's flesh, let alone a Deathstalker's stinger. The strongest material she knew of for them was steel.

Her attention was pulled from the Deathstalker, as she felt her strained cloak being freed, causing momentum to send her to the ground. Pushing herself up, she turned around, sitting herself up on her behind, and stared in the direction of her unknown savior. When she spotted him, she felt slight fear at his appearance. He was built like a tank, his large muscular physique dwarfing any other she had seen. He was tall, easily a foot taller than Yang. He was probably taller than Professor Ozpin, if by only a few inches. He wore a faded green button up shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, and some heavy black boots. He had a utility belt, with a sheath to the machete on it. His skin was unlike any other she had seen. It was pitch black, and it looked rotted.

His distinguishing feature, however, was his mask. He wore a faded white hockey mask, a goalie mask, specifically, It had three red chevrons on it, one on each cheek, pointing towards each eyeball, and a wide one between above the eyes, pointing down between him. And in his hand was the Nevermore feather that had her pinned only a moment ago.

He tilted his head at her, almost as if he was checking her. Like he was concerned for her. But before she could say anything, he dropped the feather and abruptly turned around, facing the still flailing Deathstalker. She watched as her savior silently approached the Deathstalker with no fear whatsoever, before her shock skyrocketed as he grabbed the tail in his hand, stopping it completely and leaving only the attached tail swinging. His grip was like a vice, as no matter how much the Deathstalker or it's tail moved, it's tail wouldn't budge. Finally, after a few moments of stillness, he reached up and violently pulled the machete free, before pulling on the stinger and, in one swift movement, slicing the stinger from the tail.

The Deathstalker let out an even louder screech of pain as it flailed it's now stinger less tail around. But it didn't feel much pain for long, as only a couple seconds later, the masked man jammed the stinker into the Deathstalker's skull with enough force for it go right through and impale itself into the ground. The Deathstalker went limp, and Ruby watched her savior turn sheath his machete and turn to her. Her fear had only risen at this display of power, and his silence certainly didn't help. He stared at her for a few moments, before approaching her. Each step was loud and heavy, sounding similar to a stomp rather than a step. His towering form stopped in front of her, and a sudden movement made her flinch, clenching her eyes shut and turning away. But when she felt no pain, she turned to look back at her savior.

He held his hand out in her direction. It took her a moment to realize that he was offering her a hand up.

"Oh." She laughed nervously as she took his hand. "Thanks." He pulled her up with ease, almost sending her flying onto her face, but his large arm kept that from happening. She stared up at the masked man for a few moments, before realizing that she was still holding onto his hand. With a nervous laugh, she let go of his hand, allowing both of them to return to there sides. She was about to ask who he was, but she was interrupted by her sisters happy cry.

"Ruby!" The red dressed girl turned just in time to have her sister wrap her arms around her in a relieved hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Ruby returned Yang's hug, happy to be in warm, familiar presence, with a smile. When they finally parted, Ruby gestured towards tha large masked man behind her, whom Yang's eyes widened at.

"It's because of him that I'm safe." Ruby explained with a bright smile. Her relief at being alive quickly made way for excitement. "Did you see what he did?!"

"No." Yang shook her head. "I was to busy worrying about you." She ruffled her sister's hair, to Ruby's happiness for once.

Ruby pouted, but realized she couldn't explain right now, if the screeching Nevermore was any indication. Turning to the masked man, she asked him the obvious question. "What's your name?"

She saw his one visible eye widen, even in the shadow of the mask, before he looked around, almost as if searching for something, to the girls confusion. His search moved to himself for a moment, before he abruptly pulled his machete. The girls backed up in slight shock, but they soon understood what he was doing as he started slashing as the ground, carving something into it. When he was finished, he sheathed his machete and gestured to the carving. The girls walked up and looked at it. At first, they were confused, as it was scratched with no curves, but they in evenually understood. In big scratchy letters read his name.

**J A S O N**

* * *

Jason really hoped they understood. He was happy when the blond haired girl turned to look at him. "Jason? Your name is Jason?" Slowly, he tilted his head down in a nod, confirming her question. "Why didn't you just tell us?" His happiness was quickly squashed at her question, as it brought back awful memories. He couldn't speak. His lungs were too water-damaged.

"Maybe he can't speak, Yang." Ruby spoke up. He nodded. "See?"

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Yang apologized with her head hung low. Jason shrugged his shoulders. Yang looked back up at him and held out her hand to him. "Thanks for saving my sister, Jason. She's the only other person I have."

Jason tilted his head, but couldn't ask any further. Before the conversation could continue, the screech of the giant black bird in the sky brought them out of their conversation.

"Come on! We have to go before that thing gets us!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling one of Yang and Jason's arms each. Jason silently laughed at the display, before pulling his arm from her grip, causing both of their gazes to fall on him. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" Jason shook his head, before unsheathing his machete. He examined the bird in the sky, silently debating how he was gonna do this, before pulling his machete back behind his head, and throwing the machete with both arms. He aimed it just in front of the Grimm, and his aim paid off when the machete struck the beast with enough force to pass right through it. Using his newfound link, he was able to manipulate the machete in such a way that it appeared to move back into his hand like a boomerang. The moment it was within range, he caught it by the handle, before sheathing it. He turned to the girls stunned faces.

They stood in silence for a moment, before Ruby brought her hand up to the sides of her face. "That. Was. AWESOME!!" Faster than Jason could anticipate, she was by his side, bent down so the she was level with his machete, and examining it the best she could. "How did you do that?! A normal machete shouldn't even be able to pierce a Grimm's flesh!" She exclaimed in excitement. Jason smiled under his mask. With his strength and it's better durability, that wouldn't be a problem.

"Uh, sis?" Yang's voice caught their attention, and they turned to face her. "If you wanna get into Beacon now, your friend just made it a walk to the cliff." Ruby's eyes widened, before remembering that she had left everyone else at the ruins, including a probably very cranky heiress.

"Uh oh."

As they approached the large group, Jason noted that everyone there was staring at him. Except one.

"You are so childish!" A girl in white, with white hair extending down to her knees, screeched at Ruby, who hung her head low in shame.

"I just wanted you to know I could do it." She said quietly, almost afraid to speak to the girl.

"I knew you could do it you dolt! I just wanted you to use some strategy!" The girl turned her attention to Jason. "And who's the bum?"

The insult burned Jason alive, but considering his mission, and that he had to change his ways a little, he knew he couldn't kill her. And since she knew Ruby, she was probably her friend. Even if she had insulted him.

"This 'bum' saved my life!" Ruby exclaimed, speaking up for Jason. "And his name is Jason."

"How'd he do that to the Nevermore?!" A blonde haired boy with a sword exclaimed in surprise.

"Maybe he's just strong, Jaune. That could be his semblance." A red head with emerald eyes reasoned. Well, she had one thing correct. The red head turned her attention to Jason. "Hello Jason. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out in a greeting, which Jason returned. The girl's face took on an appearance of slight pain, and he assumed it was because of his strength. His thought was confirmed when she spoke up. "Ouch. You sure do have a grip."

"Are you kidding me? Did you see what he did to that Deathstalker?!" Ruby exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry, but that was actually almost impossible to see. We only know he killed it." A girl with a black bow spoke up.

"He stopped it's stinger with his hand, chopped it off, and then shoved it through it's skull! HE WAS STRONGER THAN THE DEATHSTALKER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" Ruby's declaration shocked everyone, and all attention was suddenly on him. He had the feeling that not all of it was good.

"Well, props to you, Jason! You really are a hunk." Yang joked. Considering what he had been taught, he had to remind himself that he wasn't to kill just because someone does... that stuff. Old habits die hard.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" His attention was drawn to someone standing next to him. Turning to his left, he suddenly found a girl with sky blue eyes and bright orange hair standing next to him. "And what's wrong with your skin?"

"He can't speak." Ruby explained for him. "But I was wondering about the skin."

"Well we can talk about his skin later! Me? I wanna get through initiation." Yang exclaimed. "We can talk on the way." And with that, she picked up one of the pieces sitting on a column. Nodding, Ruby followed suit, picking up one of the pieces, along with the blond one with the sword. Jaune, if he remembered.

"Come on, Jason!" Ruby said, gesturing in the direction where everyone else was walking away. Ruby herself turned and joined them. Jason turned to look at the pieces sitting on the columns. He wasn't a student, but should he take one anyway? When he found Ozpin, it might show that he needed to be there. But what if it was only for the students? Would Ozpin mind? He doubted it, but he was concerned anyway. His attention was pulled once again by Ruby. "Come on! We're leaving you behind!" Turning back to the pieces, he picked up the closest one he could find, before walking after the others, catching up in no time. Being able to walk at an inhuman speed had it's perks.

"So, Jason. It's time you meet everyone!" Yang exclaimed. "You see, we are in initiation to be accepted into Beacon Academy. When we landed in the forest, the first person we made eye contact with became our partner for the next four years. Once we complete our initiation, Ozpin will sort us into teams of four."

Jason tilted his head. That sounded convoluted, confusing, stupid, and unfair. Shaking his head, he listened back in on what Yang was saying. Raising her finger, she pointed at the girl in black bow.

"That's my partner, Blake." Said girl promptly waved. Yang moved her finger to the white haired girl. "That's Ruby's partner. Weiss Schnee." The girl let out a 'hmph' in response. "Bundle of joy, isn't she?" Yang's finger moved toward's the other blonde of the group. "That's Jaune. We call him Vomit Boy."

"Airsickness is a very common thing!" The boy exclaimed in annoyance. Jason would've laughed if he could've. Yang's finger moved to the kind red head.

"That's Pyrrha Nikos-"

"Yang, he probably already knows who she is. Unlike him." Weiss spoke up, jerking her thumb towards Jaune. She turned her gaze to Jason. "Don't you?" Jason simply tilted his head in response. He had no idea who she was. This wasn't lost on Weiss, who's eyes widened in shock. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm well known for my combat skills." Pyrrha explained. "But it's okay if you don't know me." Jason shrugged his shoulders. If she was well known, he'd like to fight her, given the chance. Not kill her, just fight her. But now wasn't the time. And he knew better than to start an unneeded fight.

"Right. Um, I didn't catch your names." Yang said speaking to the boy in green and the orange haired girl from earlier.

"Lie Ren. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jason." The green dressed boy spoke up.

"Nora Valkyrie, Nice to meet ya!" The orange haired girl was hyperactive, Jason noticed instantly. He nodded in their direction.

"So, Jason, what's your semblance? Can you show us?" Ruby asked, looking at the towering giant behind her. Jason was about to show them, but Pyrrha's next words made him think.

"He's most likely strong. If what he did to those Grimm are any clue." Jason realized it would probably be better to stick with that, rather than show him his weather manipulation. He'd show them, only if he really had to. Looking at the ground, he found a small rock, the size of a baseball. He stopped and picked it up, causing most of the group to stop and look at him. He hefted it a little, and noted that it weighed a little more than a baseball, but that probably wouldn't matter. He spotted a thick tree about ten feet away. The group watched as he chucked the rock casually, looking like he barely used any strength...

...And they watched it go straight through the tree, snapping it in half like a toy.

"And we found someone stronger than me." Yang joked, although it was true. Sure, she could get strong enough to do that, but not as easily as Jason did it.

"Whoa." Ruby had stars in her eyes at the display.

"Hey, there's Professor Ozpin!" Weiss spoke, pointing at the top of a cliff, where Jason spotted the man he was supposed to be looking for, and a woman who most likely knew him.

* * *

Now, in his thousands of years reincarnating, Ozpin could rarely be surprised by anything at this point. He had fought many battles, been betrayed by many people, been surprised by many things. It was at this point that he thought he could safely say he was prepared for anything.

Some of his students finishing initiation and approaching him and Glynda with a man a few inches taller and easily stronger than himself, out of a forest than no one could survive in without experience, however, he could not prepare for.

He approached his students, and began. "I assume that you all completed the mission correctly?"

"Each pair has a relic, and we all made it sir." Ruby answered.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin replied, with a small smile. "But I must wonder, where did you find your friend?" He gestured with his mug towards the large man.

"This is Jason." Ruby spoke up, looking up at the man. "He saved my life, sir."

Ozpin turned to look at Jason, who's eyes were locked onto him. "I thank you for saving one of my students, but you do know that this was an initiation for a huntsman school, right?" He watched the man approach him, until he stood in front of Ozpin, and Jason reached up to his shirt pocket. Ozpin watched him pull a piece of paper from it, before holding it out for Ozpin to take. Ozpin looked at it for a moment and took it. It was a note. He skimmed over it for a moment, his eyes widening slightly, before smiling at Jason. "Well," He tucked the piece of paper in his pocket, and addressed Jason. "Welcome to Beacon Academy, Mr. Voorhees. I will speak to you in my office." He turned to Ruby. "Miss Rose, would you be so kind as to show Mr. Voorhees to my office, and then report to the auditorium for team announcements?"

Ruby nodded, and the group dispersed, with Glynda walking alongside Ozpin.

"What was in that note to make you accept another random student, Ozpin? And an adult, of all people."

"He knows, Glynda." Glynda's eyes widened at his statement.

"He knows? What do you mean?"

"He knows about Salem, and he knows about my... ability." Ozpin explained, taking a sip from his mug.

"How?"

"The God of Light has given him a chance for redemption. His job is to help me defeat Salem, and to protect young Miss Rose. Both Jason and Ruby will play an important role in stopping Salem."

"But, Ozpin. Miss Rose is only fifteen, and that man looks like he's homeless." Glynda objected. Then she noticed what Ozpin had said. "Wait, redemption?"

"Mr. Voorhees drowned when he was only a child, at a children's camp, due to extreme bullying, and the guidance counselors copulating. He was brought back by very dark magic." Ozpin clarified.

Glynda was horrified. "What could cause such harassment?"

"Poor Jason was born with extreme deformities on one of the most unluckiest days in his world."

"My god. And what is this dark magic?"

"His grieving mother used a necromancy spell from an evil book, the Necronomicon Ex Mortis. It quite literally means the Book of the Dead."

"Well, that explains his death and resurrection," Glynda replied. "But what did he do that he is being given a chance at redemption?"

"He witnessed his mother's death. Traumatized, he has been experiencing hallucinations driving him to kill for thirty years straight."

Glynda's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock.

"The spell used to resurrect him effectively makes him immortal. Every time he dies, he returns. This is apparently the key to defeating Salem."

"So what are you going to do?" Glynda asked, getting over her shock.

"I'm going to announce teams, speak with young minded Jason, and then I will decide what to do." Ozpin finally decided, taking a sip from his mug.

"Do we tell James and Qrow? What about the other headmasters?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No. James, although well meaning, would likely rather lock Jason up, and Qrow probably wouldn't be to happy having a former mass murderer close to his niece."

Glynda sighed. "Okay. But I really don't like this."

"That's understandable, but I need you and the other Beacon teachers to know, so that you may help him through his times of need."

* * *

Jason was bored. He was very rarely ever bored. Back in Crystal Lake, or 'Forest Green' as they call it, He was either killing, or resting. If he was killing, he was angry and happy. Angry at the trespassers, but happy that he was successfully defending his property. If he was resting, he was content. He had done his job, and he could rest and wait for the next evetual trespassers. But now? He could neither of those things.

He stood in the middle of the room, Ozpin's office. It was fairly larger than any office he had seen. It was almost as large as one of the cabins back in Crystal Lake. The walls were made of glass, exposing the gears in them. It made the room look a little like a clockwork design. The office, unsurprisingly, was green. The desk was curved, with a rotating office chair in the middle. Behind the desk and chair was a large glass window, giving Ozpin (and any guest with him) a quick view of the outside.

He didn't want to sit in Ozpin's chair. His mother had taught him that sitting in another's chair was disrespectful. Besides, he had no problem with standing. He'd done it all the time back home. It was pretty much a requirement. Being able to stand in one place for long periods of time. Or, stalking. It helped him track down any trespassers, or let one lead him to the rest. The only real time he hadn't needed to stalk when finding victims was at that cornfield rave in Springwood.

But that was also partially HIS fault. That man had tricked him. Made him kill so many people. But it did backfire. He lost victims, and got his ass kicked. He still remembered that whole fight in vivid detail. His favorite part was driving Krueger's own gloved hand through his chest. He didn't deal the killing blow, but he may as well have. Even with Krueger's abilities, he wasn't living through that in the real world. But that didn't mean he would stay dead, although a way would be found to kill him. Again.

Although, if he's being honest, that wasn't his most difficult fight. That position belonged to the Shepherd girl. Tina, if he was correct. Her abilities rivaled his in a sense that Freddy's couldn't. In the dream realm, fighting Freddy was a little similar to fighting Tina, although Freddy was shockingly a little weaker. In the real world, Freddy was faster, but easier to scare. Tina, however terrified she was, never ran. Never coward away. She stood her ground and fought. That was about the only fight where he was evenly matched. Her abilities even gave her an advantage. Although, it didn't seem like she could do much to him directly, but it was still difficult. He certainly didn't expect the outcome. He was dragged underwater, and ended up in Manhattan! By snagging onto a boat! How does that even happen?!

Silently sighing, he walked over to one of walls, examining the rotating gear system inside. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what they were operating. It wasn't a display, they were real, functioning, rotating gears. Maybe they were for show? Were they actually a part of anything? Or was Ozpin just a fan of intricate designs like this? Either way, it fascinated him. He had never seen something like this. The most fascinating thing he had seen before this was probably that family of cannibals. Despite what they did, they were able to stay a family. What were their names? The big one with the chainsaw was Bubba, he knew that. Wasn't the cooker Drayton? He didn't care what the other asshole's name was. The Sawyers, if he remembered right. Sure, they parted on bad terms, but he understood what happened. They were family. He attacked. Of course it wasn't going to end well, but it was fun while it lasted.

Thinking of fun, he wondered what his experience with Ruby and her friends were gonna be like. He knew immediately that he had no problem with Yang and Blake. He didn't mind Nora and Jaune, and he liked Ren and Pyrrha. But Weiss?

He hated her. He did hope they could get along if they had to, but he couldn't even lie. He did not like her. At all.

Moving along the wall, he found himself staring out the large window. The office was at the top of the tower, so he had a clear view of the court yard, the dorms, and some of the outer bits of Beacon. He also saw what looked like a large communication tower. Probably had something to do with those glowing glass phones they had. It was extremely high. He wondered how painful it would be if he fell from here. Wouldn't kill him, that's for sure, but it would certainly hurt like hell. The longest fall he had ever really had was when he was flung from that van and into the Crystal Lake woods. It hurt, but he was up and at em' in no time. He faced Freddy not even an hour after that. That, honestly, was fun.

He enjoyed the view, staring out the window, for about the next half hour, waiting, until it paid off as he heard the elevator ding and heard two people exit.

"That view truly never gets old." The familiar voice of Ozpin spoke up behind him. Jason turned his gaze from the window to Ozpin, finally getting a good look at the woman who was with him earlier. She had a bigger version of one of those glowing glass phones in her hand, almost like a tablet. She had a stern look on her face, giving him a look of distrust. If he was to attend Beacon, he hoped to change that. Jason circled the desk, completely opposite of Ozpin, eventually ending back where he was as Ozpin sat down in his chair, setting his mug down and leaning his cane against the desk. "So, let's go over what we know." Ozpin's eyes moved in Jason direction, a small smile on his face. "You are from another world, and you were a mass murderer. Is that correct."

Jason, without hesitation, nodded. He figured it was best to be brutally honest if he were to help him.

"And you drowned when you were a boy, at a summer camp due to bullying, and in part to the neglect of the councilors. Correct?"

Again, a nod.

"And you have been given a mission, to protect one of my students, young Miss Rose, and help me stop Salem. Is that correct?" Ozpin was staring Jason dead in the eye, and was still keeping his smile, despite what he knew about Jason. Jason found it odd, but he wasn't questioning it. He nodded in response to Ozpin's question. "Okay, are planning on attending Beacon?"

Jason thought for a moment, and nodded. He wasn't a teenager. Not even close. But he had to stay close if he was going to fulfill his mission.

"Well, Mr. Voorhees, I must ask, how old are you?" That question got him. He understood the need to know, that wasn't what had him. No, what had him was the fact that he didn't actually know. He knew that technically, he was old. Really old. If he had a normal life, he'd be a grandpa at this point. But, he hadn't actually kept track. If he had to guess, he'd say seventy or eighty years old. He started looking around the office for something to use to convey the message, but he was interrupted by Ozpin's chuckle. "Mr. Voorhees, I'm well of you inability to talk." He pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from under his desk, and slid them towards Jason. "Which is why I took the liberty of providing you with a way of communication, for our conversation anyway."

Nodding, Jason leaned down, steadying the paper so he could write on it. He picked up the pencil, and went to write down his age, but when he touched the paper, an audible snap was heard. Picking it up to look at the tip, he saw why. He had forgotten his own strength apparently, and snapped the pencil tip completely off. Looking down at the paper, he saw the pencil tip laying on the paper. Taking one last look at the piece in his head, he sat it down next to the paper, before grabbing the tip with his index finger and thumb, and gently writing the number seventy on it, sliding it back to Ozpin once he was finished.

"Seventy?" Ozpin asked once he picked up the paper. "Well, considering your immortality, I can't say it's very shocking." He sat the paper down and turned his gaze back to Jason. "This may be personal, but I must ask to see your face."

Jason's eye noticably widened. That wasn't something he was comfortable with. That was what the mask was for. To keep his face hidden. Especially now that he had to protect someone. Ozpin seemed to sense his discomfort.

"I understand why you are nervous. That is what the mask is for. I am merely asking as a sign of trust. Miss Goodwitch," He gestured to the woman standing next to him. "Already knows as much as I do. Show me, and I promise to keep you in the loop. Inform you of everything. We will keep no secrets."

Jason thought for a moment. That would be helpful. And if the blonde lady, Miss Goodwitch, really did know, that would make it much easier. And being informed of everything would certainly make his job easier. Hesitantly, he nodded, and slowly raised his hands to his mask. He was actually gonna show them. Slowly, he raised the mask off his face, and let his hand drop to his side, grasping his mask, and turned his gaze to a now stunned Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch.

They didn't know what to say. To be brutally honest, they could see why he wanted to hide his face, especially considering it's condition now. He had no left eye, instead, in it's place was an empty eye socket, allowing them to see into his skull, which was only an empty husk. His skull was slightly warped, giving him an over arched brow. His right eye was bigger than what used to be his left eye, but it was also a few inches lower. His nose was crooked, bent almost sideways. He had an abnormally large overbite, and his teeth were all crooked, most of them point outside of his mouth. To put it simply, he looked horrifying. His face didn't even look normal.

Ozpin looked stunned for a few moments, before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Well, I can see why you hide your face. No offense." Jason shrugged. "You may keep your mask, even in classes, but as per school rules, you will have to keep your weapon and belt in a school issued locker, unless participating in combat training." Ozpin explained. "You will also be required to follow the school dress code during classes, so as to avoid favoritism. You will be provided a school issued scroll as well."

Jason nodded. He understood all of that. But what about the team problem?

"As for teams, you will be given your own team room, and we will be giving you a team composed of new students as they arrive."

Oh.

"Any questions?"

Jason shook his head. Ozpin smiled.

"Good. Now, follow me. I must introduce you to the rest of the school."

After showing Jason to Ozpin's office, Ruby had immediately reported to the auditorium, where Ozpin had announced teams. She had arrived just in time to see Ozpin form team CRDL. The next team he had formed was JNPR, consisting of Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Somehow, Jaune had ended up leading the team. Her team was next. She had ended up on a team with Yang, Weiss, and Blake. They were Team RWBY. After announcing teams, Ozpin had instructed the students to await in the auditorium, and that he would return with instructions shortly. Ruby had a feeling it had something to do with Jason.

"Hey Yang, why do you think Ozpin wanted to talk to Jason?" The red cloaked girl turned to her older sister with the question.

"Considering he didn't start off as a student, and that we discovered him in the woods, it could be an interrogation." Yang proposed, bringing her hand up to her chin in a thinking pose.

"But what about that note?" Blake spoke up, catching their attention. "The moment he spotted Ozpin, he pulled that note from his shirt pocket and gave it directly to him. It was almost like he was searching for Ozpin."

"Maybe it was a note for his Beacon acceptance?" Ruby threw her idea out there. She honestly did hope that was the case. She had only just met Jason, but for a silent, muscular giant, he seemed pretty nice. He did save her life after all.

"I highly doubt that they would accept some hobo that was found in the woods." Weiss objected. "I mean, he couldn't even speak!"

"Hey, that's a little harsh." Yang defended Jason.

"Yeah. Just because someone can't speak doesn't mean they can't fight." Ruby crossed her arms. She really didn't like they way Weiss talked about him.

"And what about his mask? Why would he wear a mask?" Weiss pointed out. "Good people don't wear masks. Like the White Fang." Blake slightly flinched at that last statement, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe he has a good reason?" Blake proposed.

"Doubtful."

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Yang said, pointing to the stage. "Here comes Ozpin and Goodwitch."

Ozpin tapped the mic, catching everyone's attention, and cleared his throat. "Assuming nobody left, I'll make this quick. Most of you probably wonder why I made you wait here. That question is about to be answered." He didn't call them out, but his eyes scanned over teams JNPR and RWBY. "Upon completing initiation, a handfull of students returned with an unexpected guest. This guest helped these students through the initiation, and through circumstance, is another student."

Murmers and whispers washed over the crowd, mostly confused whispers of why Ozpin would do such a thing. Team RWBY had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about though.

"He's letting that bum attend Beacon?!" Weiss whispered in a quiet yell, shock filling her features.

"Hey! He's not that bad!" Ruby whispered back.

"You're just saying that because he saved you!"

Ruby mumbled under her breath in response.

"This student will be required to take an initiation course once we have received enough students to form his team. His whole team will take an initiation course." Ozpin caught their attention once more, silencing the crowd. "So, without further ado, allow me to introduce this new student." Ozpin backed away from the mic and turned his gaze to someone behind him. "Mr. Voorhees!"

Gasps echoed around the room as the new 'student' stepped forward. Ruby and Yang felt a small bit of happiness at seeing Jason step forward. He was being accepted into Beacon. They heard some comments from students around them, like "That's a student?!" and "He looks creepy!" One student even commented on his skin's odd coloration.

"This is Jason Voorhees." Ozpin spoke up, silencing the students and gesturing to Jason. "He will attend as a normal student, with the only exception being team activities. He cannot speak, so do not try to get him to. His mask is a personal item, and he is extremely protective of it. The staff have been warned of this and he will be allowed to wear it during classes. As for his skin, he was born with a rare genetic disease that makes his skin take on a black, rotted appearance."

Gasps and murmurs of pity echoed throughout the auditorium.

"Aside from his mask," Ozpin's voice pulled in the students once more. "He will be expected to follow the same school rules and procedures as the rest of you. That is all."

Jason stepped away, allowing Glynda to walk up to the mic. "You have all been assigned dorms. You know where they are. You have today to find them, memorize their location, unpack, and organize." She informed them. "You all have your class list. Starting first thing tomorrow, class will be in session. You will be expected to arrive on time and without delay. Failure to abide by these rules will result in disciplinary action. You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

What I've Done: Chapter 2: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

Lunch time. For Jason, it was pointless. He couldn't digest food, and he gained no nutritional value from it. He'd likely end up vomiting it back up. Plus, he'd have to lift his mask to eat, showing part of his face, which he was uncomfortable with. Honestly, his only reason for even coming to lunch was getting to know Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Besides what he already knew of Ruby, he had come to learn she was a weapons geek. She seemed to have an abnormal love for her scythe, which he learned was called Crescent Rose. He had also learned, to his shock, that she had built the thing. His other clue was that she had repeatedly asked to see his machete. He had denied her offer just as much, which saddened her, but she had seemed to get over it. He had also learned her mother had died on a mission as a huntress (He had sympathized with her on that). She had been raised by her dad and and uncle, being trained by the latter which inspired her love of scythes. She had dreamed of being a huntress to help people, choosing to see the good in the world.

Her sister, Yang Xiao Long, was a little easier to get along with, even if he didn't like her jokes. She was outgoing, and had a hands-on, up-close-and-personal kind of attitude, kind of like him.. Her weapons were her yellow bracelets, which transformed into shotgun gauntlets she called Ember Celica. He had come to learn from her that she and Ruby were half sisters, having the same dad but different mothers. Her mother, Raven Branwen, had left when she was really young, for no apparent reason. She wished she could ask her mother why she left, but she was apparently insanely hard to find. She had seen Ruby's mother, Summer, as her mother, and she had ended up taking care of Ruby when her mother died.

He had learned that Ruby's partner, Weiss, was apparently part of some huge mega corporation, which specialized in dust mining (Jason still didn't know what was so important about dried dirt). He hated her from the get-go. She was cocky, arrogant, and rude. Reminded him of Freddy, actually, without the humor or psychopathy. Her weapon was a rapier, Myrtenister, which she projected her semblance through (which was apparently some kind of glyphs). He honestly didn't see why she wanted to be a huntress with the way she acted and her apparent wealthy heritage.

The final member of Team RWBY was Blake Bellodona. She was a complete enigma. Jason had learned that she was a book worm, loving to read all kinds of literature, mainly some book series called 'Ninjas of Love' which, if he was correct, was some Fifty Shades of Gray ripoff for this world. She mostly kept to herself, which Jason could understand, as she was normally very silent. It hadn't passed his notice, however, that her bow would move sometimes depending on her mood. Sometimes, it would twitch when she was agitated. It was almost like they were a part of her.

On Team JNPR's side, he had gotten to know them all a little better as well.

Pyrrha Nikos was easily who he got along with best on that team. She was kind, humble, and loyal. She had been extremely nice to him from the moment they'd met, and considering her background, that only added to his respect for her. When she had mentioned that she was known for her combat skills, she had considerably downplayed it. Apparently, she was known for winning some tournament three times in a row, and had apparently never lost a fight in her life (despite his respect, he'd have to change that if she and him ever faced in combat class). Her weapon was Milo and Artuo, if he was correct. One was a powerful shield, and the other was a spear that transformed into a rifle. He had also quickly noticed, much like everyone else, that she had a crush on her leader.

Speaking of her leader, Jason had quickly noticed that Jaune Arc was surprisingly shy and nervous for someone attending a combat school. He'd be lying if he'd said that it didn't affect his opinion of the boy. It made him question his ability of the boy, especially his ability to lead, but Ozpin had made him leader, and Jason was going to trust his decision. Something told him, however, that the boy was hiding more than he let on. But despite that, Jason did respect the boy for his attempts to attend Beacon. His weapon, Crocea Mors, was a sword with a sheath that grew into a shield, although it still weighed the same.

Next up was Lie Ren. He had come to learn that the boy didn't speak much, much like Blake. In fact, the three had bonded over their tendency to keep to themselves. The boy was like a ninja, always calm and at piece, and extremely nice, but at the same time, ready and determined for anything dangerous. In his experience, something bad normally happened to people who were like that, but even if he could, Jason wouldn't have questioned the boy. He didn't quite like the idea of sharing his past with his friends, especially the fact that he was originally a killer. The boy's weapons, Stormflower, were two automatic pistols with vertical blades at the tip of the barrel.

And lastly was Nora Valkyrie. The girl was a wild card. One minute she was here, the next minute, she was there. She was extremely energetic, and she was always talking. Jason would be lying if he had said he had never though about trying to tell the girl to shut up. But, despite that, she was a good person, and Jason gave her respect for that. She and Ren seemed to have grown up together, as she knows the boy at a personal level. Sometimes, it surprised Jason how the quiet boy put up with her. She was prone to random outbursts, including exaggerated stories, but Jason didn't really care much for them. Her weapon, Magnihild, was a grenade launcher that transformed into a large hammer. It sometimes surprised him how the small girl could lift the thing.

He had also been filled in by Ozpin on all the secrets he needed to know, including the maidens, the Gods of Light and Darkness, as well as Salem's known followers, such as Hazel Rainart, Arthur Watts, and Tyrian Callows. He had been informed that the school faculty knew of his past, so that they didn't ask questions. He had also been informed that it would be wise to avoid James Ironwood, the General of the Atlas military and headmaster of Atlas academy, and Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow Branwen. He warned that if they knew of his past, they may not trust him. But he had been told that they, as well as the other academies headmasters, knew of his situation.

Jason was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Pyrrha speak up, addressing Jaune about something. He was pretty sure he already knew what, considering the poor boy's luck lately.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" The boy was silent for a moment, before he realized that it was him she was talking to.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?" It seemed as though he was trying to avoid the topic.

"It just that you seem a little..." Ruby went silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Not okay." She finished. Jason nodded his head in agreement, focusing his one existing eye on the boy.

Jaune was silent for a moment, noticing that everyone now had their eyes on him. He allowed a small smile to come onto his face. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" He gave a thumbs up and a new smile found it's way onto his face that was obviously fake, letting out a small nervous laugh. His eyes found their way over to a certain group of bullies who were gathered around some poor Faunus.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said, finally addressing the issue. Jaune gave a look of forced shock.

"W-Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, y'know, practical jokes!" He tried to play it off, but it was obvious no one was buying it.

"He's a bully." Ruby stated bluntly.

"Oh please. Name one time he's ever bullied me." Jaune put air qoutations around the word bully. Everyone gave him a look, that pretty much said 'Really?'.

"He knocks your books out of your hands." Ruby started.

"He gets you stick in doorways with your shield." Yang added.

"He shoved you in a locker and sent it off." Pyrrha finished.

"Oh please, I didn't land that far from the school."

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha told him. She really didn't like the way Cardin treated Jaune.

"Oh!" Nora abruptly stood up, catching everyone's attention. "We'll break his legs!" An audible smack was heard, and their attention turned to Jason, who was nodding in agreement with Nora with one fist wrapped around the other. "See? Jason has the right idea!"

"Guys, really!" Jaune said, pulling attention back to him. "It's fine!" He said, standing up with his tray in hand. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." As if on cue, a cry sounded out as all attention turned back to Cardin's team and the faunus he was bullying, who's bunny ear he was now pulling on.

"OW! That hurts!" Cardin didn't seem to care, as his whole team was laughing at the poor girl misery. "Please stop." She asked nicely, but Cardin didn't let go, only pulling harder.

"Hey, where's Jason?" Blake's question caught the attention of the rest of the group, who were now looking at the empty spot where the masked friend was only a moment ago. Her question quickly answered itself as a loud thud sounded, causing everyone to look back in the direction of the commotion, to a site to behold.

In no time at all, Jason had made his way behind the ginger haired bully, and was now getting looks of shock after he had promptly slammed the boy's face against the metal reinforced wooden table. The faunus' ear was now free, but her wide eyes were now focused on Jason, in shock if they had to guess. Cardin's team was now looking between their leader, and the hulking masked giant behind them, as their leader held his now broken and bleeding nose. With aura, it would heal quickly, but it still had to hurt.

Cardin looked stunned for a moment, before quickly turning his angry gaze towards Jason. "What the hell was that for, you rotting freak?!" Cardin didn't get an answer, as he quickly found his face meeting the table once more, undoing the healing that his aura had done on his nose. "AGH!" Cardin's head bounced back up like a ball, and his hands quickly shot back up to his nose. "What the hell did I do now?!?!"

Jason lifted his hand, pointing a finger at Cardin, before moving his finger to the faunus, who was staring at Jason with wide eyes. It took him a moment, but Cardin eventually understood what he meant. "So what? You expect an apology? Cause if so, then you're dumber than you look!" He stared at Jason, a cocky smirk on his face, as if he had successfully told him off. The next moment, however, a sound rang out that sent chills down the spines of every one in the cafeteria.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma."**

"What was that?" Weiss asked out loud. Everyone just shook their head, a look of fear on there faces. They had no idea either. Suddenly, a horrifying scream rang out, and their attention was pulled back to Jason. They were horrified to see what the masked man was doing.

Cardin's attention was gone from his still bleeding nose, as a look of unholy agony filled his face, at the one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his wrist. Jason had a vice like grip on both, and it was pretty obvious what he was doing. Cardin's aura was keeping it from happening, but his aura was soon gonna give out, and then it would be too late.

Jason was slowly trying to tear Cardin's arm off. And it was working.

Cardin's bravado was gone from earlier as everyone stared at the spectacle in front of them. His tear filled eyes found their way to the faunus he was just bullying, and he didn't hesitate. "I'M SORRY! IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!!!!!" He was pretty much begging for forgiveness, hoping that the faunus would grant it before the giant behind him tore his arm off.

The faunus, after getting over her shock, immediately spoke up, turning her gaze from the pained boy in front of her to his captor. "I forgive him! Let him go!" Jason's eye moved to her, and back to Cardin, and he was still for a moment. He hated bullies. After what he had been put through, and what they had done to him at Crystal Lake... but, Cardin didn't need to die. No matter how much Jason would love to do the deed.

Cardin felt relief wash over him as he felt the grip on his shoulder and wrist slowly loosen, before it was dropped all together, allowing him to massage his aching arm. The tears on his face slowed as the whole cafeteria looked at Jason in slight fear. His friends were especially shocked at their normally kind friend's brutality. Jason's gaze moved to the faunus and he took a step forward. The faunus looked up at the towering giant as everyone wondered what he would do next.

Jason's gaze remained locked on the girl, but his head tilted, and it took her a moment to realize what he was doing. "Oh, I'm fine. Did you have to be so brutal?" She asked, her voice shaking a little. Jason's gaze moved to the boy he had nearly brutalized, before moving to his feet in a look of shame. Everyone was shocked as he quickly went from brutal torturer to a look that was eerily similar to that of a scolded child.

* * *

  
As a third year student, Velvet Scarletina had plenty of experience in brutal and harsh missions. Not as much as an experienced huntsman or huntress, but enough that she had seen some pretty disturbing things. It came with being part of the most popular team of Beacon, Team CVFY. She was always getting Team missions. But the one thing she had never seen was something quite like this.

Since she was a faunus, she obviously faced a good amount of racism. Like just a moment ago, when one of the first years were pulling on one of her ears. She could easily get him to stop and shut him up, but that would make all faunus look bad. So she chose to endure it, no matter how humiliating it was. Very rarely, though, would someone outside of her team defend her, and especially with such brutality. The most brutal of her team was Coco, and with her semblance, she could easily rip someone in half. And nine times out of ten, she ended up threatening to fill Velvet's bully with her minigun, while twisting their wrist to the pointing of near breaking it.

Never had Coco threatened to rip someone's arm off, though. So imagine Velvet's shock when one of the first year students, the big one with the mask, who had strength that made Coco's look like a child, shut Cardin up and made him apologize with the threat and torture of having his arm removed. Once his arm was released, Cardin had went about massaging his arm, and his bravado slowly refilled as he threatened to humiliate the first year with his team during combat class.

Even more shocking was his transformation from the ruthless giant to the shamed child. Velvet actually had to tell him it was alright, and that she was grateful. She did warn him that he shouldn't be so brutal next time, or he may get in trouble. She had introduced herself, and she knew he couldn't, but she had told him it was alright. He didn't have to. She knew his first name was Jason, but she didn't remember his last name. And she didn't feel that she was on first name terms with him. But she was confident that she had left the cafeteria with a new friend.

Which was why she was currently outside her dorm room, about to walk in and fill in her team on what happened during her lunch period. Slowly opening the door, she spotted her team each doing their own thing.

Coco Adel, her leader, and best friend, always the fashionista of the group, was currently searching through the countless outfits in the team closet for her school uniform, which she was required to wear to classes. Apparently she had neglected to change early. Her large and wise friend, and pretty much personal counselor, whether they admit or not, Yatsuhashi, was sitting on his bed, meditating, which he usually does on his free time. Her blind faunus friend, Fox, was sitting on his bed, relaxed and resting, his eyes shut.

Coco's head turned at the sound of their dorm door opening, and she smiled as she spotted her faunus friend walking in. "What's up, Velvet?"

"I came to tell you all about something." Velvet responded. Considering what that normally meant, the rest of Team CVFY perked up immediately. Coco dropped her clothes, Yatsuhashi's eyes opened, and Fox's eyes opened as he sat up on his bed and stared at Velvet. Just because he couldn't didn't mean he couldn't look.

"Who did it, where are they, and what condition do I leave them in?" Coco asked, assuming on the spot that Velvet was talking about a bully, which she kind of was, in a sense. Velvet's eyes widened and she started shaking her head and waving her hands back in forth.

"No, no, no. You don't have to do anything." She said, but her team obviously wasn't buying it.

"Velvet." Yatsuhashi's deep voice caught her attention. "If someone is bullying you again, someone must take care of it."

"Someone already did." Silence filled the air as the other three stared at Velvet, thinking over her response, before she felt Coco's gentle hands grip her shoulders.

"What do you mean 'Someone already did'?" She asked, suspiciously eyeing her faunus friend. If Velvet was trying to cover for her bully, she would have to try harder.

"You know that first year? The big one, Jason?" Velvet answered with her own question, finally starting off her explanation.

"Jason Voorhees. What of him?" Yatsuhashi always seemed to remember anything.

"So that's his last name." Velvet said, making a mental note so that she could address him. "Anyway, when Cardin started bullying me again, Jason intervened, and Cardin called him dumb."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Coco remarked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Jason nearly ripped his arm off."

That little tidbit of info had everyone shocked.

"A first year did that?!" Coco practically screamed, shocked that a first year could do such damage. Fox, after just listening with a stern face, had his eyes widen to the size of saucers and he nearly fell off his bed in shock.

"I wonder what kind of bullying led him to be so brutal." Yatsuhashi remarked, standing up to his full height. Height wise, he was about a few inches shorter than Jason.

"His skin maybe?" Coco proposed. "I don't care. He didn't have to be so brutal, but props goes to him for taking action." She turned to Velvet. "If you can, you oughta sit with him in any classes you have together."

Velvet sputtered. "Wh-What do you mean?!" Coco gave a mischievous smile at her friend's reaction.

"Oh. Looks like someone has a crush." She joked, her smile growing wider at the red tint that was spreading across Velvet's cheeks. Yatsuhashi gave a small smile at the display.

"I do not!" Velvet practically screeched, as if that would get the point across to Coco, who laughed at her friends embarrassment.

"I'm only joking with you, Vel. What I meant is that no one in those classes may bully you if they see you're friends with him." Coco explained her reasoning.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Velvet's wide-eyed gaze turned to her tall friend. "If they see you as friends with someone so terrifying, then no one will probably try to bully you."

"But I don't want to use him so that I'm not getting bullied." Velvet objected. She felt like that made Jason an object, rather than a friend.

"Would you like to befriend him?" Yatsuhashi asked. Velvet was silent for a moment, before responding.

"I would, yeah." She nodded. Yatsuhashi smiled.

"Then befriend him because you want to, not for protection. Become his friend because you actually want to get to know him, not because you don't want a bodyguard."

Velvet thought for a moment, before sighing. "I guess that works."

Coco's joking smile came back full force. "Vel's getting a boyfriend!"

"COCO!"

* * *

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ruby was ballistic. She could understand being against bullying. She could understand stopping it. But forcing an apology by THREATENING TO RIP THEIR ARM OFF?!?! A line had to be drawn somewhere! Which was why she was chewing out her silent friend as they made their way to history class.

Jason felt awful. He looked like he would cry at any moment. If he could, anyway. He felt just like a kid again. A kid who had done something wrong. Given his mission, and what it required, it felt like he was getting scolded by his mother.

"Rubes, he didn't actually rip his arm off." Yang tried to defend her tall friend. Though she didn't agree with his method, she could see where he was coming from. To be honest, she woulda clocked Cardin if she weren't afraid of suspension. Yes, suspension was a thing in a combat school with dorms. And she really didn't feel like trying to explain that to her father.

"But he did threaten to. Cardin was crying, for pete's sake!" Weiss countered. It was obvious that this was coming from her distaste for the tall man.

"But he didn't. And with Jason's strength, aura probably didn't matter. That has to count for something." Blake was also on the giant's side. She didn't like the brutality, but she was glad he took action. Especially considering no one else would've. If only she didn't have to hide herself...

"BUT WHY THREATEN TO RIP HIS ARM OFF?!" Ruby screeched. "HE COULD'VE JUST KEPT PUNCHING HIM OR SOMETHING!! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO THREATEN TO CRIPPLE HIM!!" As much as Ruby liked Jason, she couldn't stand what he had done. Jason simply kept his eyes on the ground.

"Ruby, what do you think Nora and Me would've done?" Pyrrha and Nora were all for what Jason did. As scary and horrifying as it was, they knew Jason wouldn't have ripped Cardin's arm off, and even if he had, breaking his legs could just as easily get him thrown out of Beacon. "One mishap, and a broken leg can cripple you."

"Uh, yeah, but that's gotta be specific." Jaune pointed out. He was glad Jason was defending the little ones, but he really thought Jason went to far. "Nine times out of ten, broken legs will heal."

Ren cleared his throat. "While I believe Jason was justified in what he did, considering his strength and control," He did make good points. "He could've also found a better way to handle it." Ren was trying to see it from both sides. He understood why Jason did what he did. His skin probably got him bullied a lot growing up. But Jason really should've found a better way than threatening such a permanent injury.

Ruby seemed to forget his skin, however, if her next remark was anything to go by. "WHY DID YOU REACT SO BAD?! HUH?! WHAT HAVE YOU EVER HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!?!"

Silence filled the air as everyone stared at Ruby. Jason's gaze finally left the ground as he focused on the one he was to protect in shock. No one could believe that the normally kind young leader could say something so harsh

Ruby seemed to realize her mistake rather quickly, as her eyes widened and her had immediately flew up to her mouth in shock at her own comment. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to-" She didn't get to finish as Jason's one visible eye narrowed, before he stomped past Ruby and away from the group, his destination being the classroom. Ruby ran after him. "Jason, I really-" The moment her hand touched his arm, he spun around faster than she was expecting, causing her to fall on her butt. Her shocked gaze moved back up to Jason, who's one visible eye showed no emotion but anger. He was breathing so loud it was about the only thing you could hear. His skin wasn't actually the reason he was bullied, it still angered him.

With a huff, he turned away, and stomped off in the direction of the classroom, leaving behind seven shocked seventeen-year-olds and one guilt ridden fifteen-year-old. Ruby slowly climbed back to her feet, and she watched as most of the group walked past, giving her looks of disappointment. She looked at Blake as she walked by, who gave her leader a cold glance. "That was too far, Ruby." And Blake walked off.

Ruby looked down in shame, before feeling an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. She looked up at her sister, who was giving he a soft look. Ruby sighed.

"Do you think Jason hates me now, Yang?" She asked, leaning into her older sister's embrace. Yang sighed.

"No. I think he's just angry and hurt at what you said. You should at least try to make it up to him." Ruby looked up at her older sister, who was having one of her rare moments of wisdom. "Show him that you really do regret what you did." With a pat on the back, Yang walked away, catching up to the rest of the group, and leaving Ruby to her thoughts.

* * *

Jason wasn't happy. Not at all.

The gal of that girl! What had he ever been bullied about? How about being born with a face only a mother could love! Literally! And even if she didn't know that, his skin was rotted and black! He was literally a walking zombie! And the cover story he and Ozpin thought up literally says he grew up like that. If anyone grew up like that, of course they would be bullied. But apparently, Ruby didn't see that! And he was supposed to be protecting that girl!

'Jason.'

Jason stopped in his tracks as a familiar voice rang out through his head.

'She didn't intend to hurt you.'

Jason silently scoffed. Of course she didn't.

_'Sweetie. What did you nearly do to that boy?'_

Jason thought for a moment. Contrary to those who were defending him, he had reacted in a fit of rage. It wasn't an attempt at torture. If that piece of crap hadn't apologized, Jason would have ripped his arm off. There were no two ways about it.

_'That's just it, Jason. I know you don't like bullies, and with good reason. But that boy is unfortunately one of your allies in battle. And if you had taken his arm off, you would've lost the trust of everyone.'_

Jason looked down in shame. Why did his mother always have to be right?

_'I'm not always right Jason. I'm just trying to guide you as best I can. Next time, only beat him. Don't try maim him.'_

With a nod to his mother, or his mother's voice, Jason stepped into the classroom.

It was like a college classroom, or at least, what he had seen of one. it was one of those big ones, with rows of seats going higher, and a spot for the teacher at the bottom. Speaking of the teacher, he had wild green hair, kind of like Einstein, and he wore a small pair of glasses. He wore green dress pants and a white dress shirt, one side of which was untucked, and a loose yellow tie. He held a coffee mug in his hand, and seemed to move with an energizing spirit. How much coffee had this guy had?

"WhyhelloMr.Voorhees! Pleasetakeyourseat!"

Too much, that's for sure.

Silently sighing, he gave a polite wave to the teacher and took his seat at the front of the room. While he waited for the rest of the students to show up, he thought back to his incident and the talk with his mother. Maybe he had gone a bit to far, but that was what he was conditioned to. Someone angered him, and he would react in any way he saw fit. But then again, he was mostly conditioned by hallucinations, not actually his mother. Still, that was a hard habit to knock.

And besides, Ruby did try to apologize for her comment. He was just to angry too listen, and he had ended up knocking her down. But his 'experience' was right in front of her, in plain site. His skin was literally a walking corpse for pete's sake! Not that she knew that, but still. That may not actually be the reason, but it was still hurtful.

But like his mother, Ruby did bring up a good point. He didn't have to threaten to rip his arm off. He could've found another way. Hell, with his experience, he could've easily found a way make him apologize without permanently damaging him. Jason sighed as he silently contemplated what to do.

The students started flooding in, and soon, Jason found a familiar figure making it's way to him as his new friend, Velvet, sat herself next him. "Hi Mr. Voorhees."

Jason tilted his head as he looked at her. Mr. Voorhees? Why didn't she just call him Jason? He tilted his head at what she said, but he didn't exactly have a way to ask her. So he just gave her a wave. Velvet smiled.

"How has your day been so far?" Jason gaze moved down, his mood turning sad. He was still a little hurt at Ruby's comment, but he didn't want to ruin their short friendship because of that little incident. "Not too good, huh?" He felt Velvet's arm rub his back as she spoke, in an effort to comfort him. "Is there anyway I could help?" Jason's gaze moved back up to her in surprise. Velvet was quick to explain. "You did help me with Cardin, and I'm very thankful for that. I'm just hoping to return the favor." Jason understood what she meant, but she didn't have to do anything. Bullying literally killed him. He wasn't gonna sit by as someone was bullied by another. He shook his head, thankful for her offer, and Velvet smiled. "Well, if there ever is, just let me know.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that, until the teacher finally spoke up. "NowmystudentIunderstandthatthisisthefirstdayofhistoryclass!" He spoke like a lunatic. God only knows how buzzed he was on coffee. "I'mProfessorBartholomewOobleck!" Jason would've laughed if he could've. He remembered all the Dr. Seuss books his mother had read to him when he was a kid. One of his favorites had actually been Bartholomew and the Oobleck. Considering the teacher's name, it was actually quite funny.

The teacher went on for the next couple of minutes, but Jason would be lying if he'd said he was paying attention. He noticed Jaune had fallen asleep out of boredom, and if Jason could without breaking the desk, he gladly would've. He noticed the ginger from earlier, Cardin, with a jackassed smirk on his face as he stared at Jaune. Knowing him, he was gonna humiliate the boy in some way. It angered Jason to no extent.

He finally picked up a question that Professor Oobleck had asked. He was actually shocked that anyone understood, as there were plenty of students paying wholehearted attention.

"Now,whichoneofyouyoungschollarscantellmewhatmanytheoristsbelievetobetheturningpointinthethirdyearofthewar?" Jason saw his gaze move up behind him, and he turned around to see who had gained his attention. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss answered, apparently paying full attention.

"Precisely! And, whocantellmetheadvatagethefaunushad,overGeneralLagoon'sforces?" It was at this moment, Jason had saw, that Cardin decided to strike, flicking one of those, 'paper footballs' at Jaune, causing the poor boy to awaken with a 'Hey!' Which unfortunately caught Oobleck's attention.

"Mr.Arc!Finallycontributingtoclass!Thisisexcellent!Excellent!Whatistheanswer?!" The boy had no idea. Jason could easily tell that. After a few moments of struggling, he answered binoculars after misinterepreting Pyrrha's hints, to everyone's amusement but Oobleck's and Pyrrha's. Oobleck took an unamused sip of his coffee, and Pyrrha facepalmed. Cardin was laughing the loudest of everyone.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc." Oobleck spoke in a disappointed tone, finally slowing down his speech a little. He apparently noticed Cardin's involvement in the boy's embarrassment, however. "Cardin! Perhaps you like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal, than a soldier." Cardin said scornfully, his disdain for the faunus easily shown.

"Your not the most open minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha spoke up, catching the boy''s attention. It was obvious what she meant, and the ginger didn't react to well.

"What, you got a problem?" He answered in anger.

"No, I have the answer." Jason silently laughed at that. "It's night-vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha explained. Cardin grumbled in annoyance.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep." Blake spoke up, elaborating on Pyrrha's answer. "His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured." She turned to Cardin with her next words. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." Jason would've out right laughed if he could've at Cardin's face. The boy growled in anger and stood up, as if ready to try and hit the girl.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Oobleck stopped him before he could continue. Jaune was laughing at the ginger's embarrassment, sadly, he wouldn't be for much longer. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Jaune groaned displeasure. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?"

Jason saw some random student raise his hand, and noticed Velvet was hesitating. Nudging her with his elbow t get her attention, he gestured towards the teacher, as if telling her to do the same. Slowly, Velvet raised her hand to reveal that she had befallen such hardships.

"Dreadful. Simply dreadful. Now remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance, that breeds violence. Now..." He soon went back to his normal speech, and Jason tuned out again. He looked at Velvet, who was giving him a small smile of appreciation, and she mouthed the words 'Thank you.' Jason shrugged and gave her a thumbs up, his best way of saying 'Your welcome.'

As class ended, Jason walked out parting ways with Velvet. He went to make his way to his next class, combat class, but a familiar high pitched voice caught his attention. "Jason, wait!"

Turning his attention behind him, he found the familiar red cloaked form of Ruby approaching him. He tilted his head. He knew what was coming. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. It was out of line and I really shouldn't have said it." Her head faced down in regret. "I didn't mean to go that far."

Jason shook his in a silent sigh, before approaching the girl and ruffling her hair. She looked up at him in shock, before letting a big smile come accross her face. "Does this mean you forgive me?!" She asked in excitement. Jason was still for a moment, thinking, before nodding. Ruby's smile seemed to get even wider, waving her hands and jumping up and down like a giddy little girl, which she kinda was, apart from the 'little'. "YES!!" After she had calmed down, she finally faced Jason again. "I still want to make it up to you. Would it be okay if I showed you around Vale this weekend?"

Jason tilted his head at the offer, and shrugged. Ruby's smile never left her face. "Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She abruptly wrapped her arms around Jason's torso, leaning her head into his chest in a warm hug. Jason hadn't expect the sudden movement, and was still for a moment in shock, before slowly wrapping his arms around her as well. He just let them lay there, as he didn't want to accidentally crush the girl.

After they had parted, Ruby had left with a smile. Jason smiled under his mask, before turning and making his way to combat class.

* * *

Jaune sucked at fighting. Jason could tell that the moment he saw his match with Cardin start. He was getting slaughtered. Cardin looked like he was having fun, barely breaking a sweat. It made Jason angry. Jaune, one of his friends, couldn't fight well enough to defend himself, and this was one of the few times Cardin was allowed to hurt him. Jason couldn't wait for his turn, because he was going to face the boy's whole team. And he was going to beat the hell out of them.

Cardin ended it with a knee to Jaune's gut, and was apparently about to bring his mace down on top of him. Luckily, Glynda stepped in.

"Cardin, that's enough." She spoke, stepping between the two boys and addressing the audience. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura, has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Pyrrha stared in sadness at the poor boy's lack of progress. If he didn't start getting better soon, he could get kicked out of Beacon. Miss Goodwitch turned to face the boy. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, and when it is best to turn to a more defensive strategy." Jaune took out his scroll and check it, disappointed in himself for forgetting such a common fact. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?"

Cardin seemed to disagree, if his scornful comment was anything to go by. "Speak for yourself."

Glynda refocused her attention on her scroll, and started pressing a couple of options. "Alright, it's time for one more match up. A one vs four match. Let's see," She pressed the randomization button, and waited for the first participant to be selected, Everyone gasped in shock, as for the first time, a known hockey masked face was where it was stopped. "Jason Voorhees. Now, would you like to choose?"

Jason stood up, and looked around for a moment, as if contemplating who to choose, before his eyes settled on Cardin, who was still in the arena. He lifted up his finger, and pointed it directly at Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester's team? Jason, Mr. Winchester just finished a match. I highly recommend you choose someone else." Glynda responded. Cardin had a different feeling.

"That wasn't a match! C'mon, let him fight us! I owe him a beat down." Cardin seemed overly excited at prospect of fighting someone who threatened such a grave injury only a moment ago. Glynda sighed. 

"Very well. Mr. Voorhees and the rest of team CRDL, please enter the arena."

Jason glared at every single member of the team as he made his way down to the arena. He placed himself opposite of the team of bullies, while Cardin's team found their place behind him.

"Alright!" Glynda's voice caught their attention, but Jason kept his eyes focused on the hated team across from him. "You are to fight until one's aura is in the red, or is unfit to compete! No maiming, permanently injuring," Her gaze turned to Jason as she spoke her next words. "And no killing."

Jason rolled his eye, but nodded. Of course he wouldn't kill them. He would have to make an active effort on the other two, though. As Glynda walked off, preparing to start the match, Cardin glared at Jason.

"I'm gonna get you back for my arm. You shouldn't mess with team CRDL!" As if to try to prove their point, they each showed off their respective weapons. Cardin's mace seemed to double as a shotgun, Sky Lark had a large battle axe with a rifle for a handle, Dove Brunswick's sword bent at the hilt to make a revolver, and Russel Thrush's daggers had cartridges full of some kind of colored sand. "We're gonna mop the floor with you!"

"KICK THEIR BUTT, JASON!" The familiar high pitched voice of Ruby yelled out, followed by a wave of cheers from the rest of the audience. Jason smiled under his mask and drew his machete, causing the crowd to get even louder, for some reason.

"Show them what you can do!" Yang cheered, clapping loudly for the man. Cardin growled in annoyance.

"3!" Glynda's start of the count refocused his attention. Jason let out a deep breath. This wasn't the man Teams RWBY and JNPR had come to know. This was the Crystal Lake Slasher.

"2!" Cardin's grip on his weapon tightened as he stared down the masked man. Despite his bravado, he was downright terrified. If a man could do what this nearly did to him with ease, despite the presense of aura, then that was not someone to trifle with. That was just common sense. And here he was, taunting Jason like an idiot.

"1!" He wasn't actually gonna kill any of them, but he was gonna beat them. And he WAS gonna scare them.

"Begin!" The moment the order to begin was given, Cardin aimed his weapon at Jason and fired. The force of the bullets made Jason stumble back a bit. His aura made sure his healing was still kept a secret, but the bullets had more force than he was expecting. 

Everyone watched as he looked down, almost stunned, before his attention turned to the aura display. The audience and Team CRDL's gaze followed his, and shock washed over everyone but Jason.

"H-How? His Aura should've went down at least a third from two fire dust bullets!" Weiss shocked voice rang out. The rest of the students were in equal shock. Jason's aura had barely budged at all. It still said '100'!

"It's like they didn't even affect him!" Jaune exclaimed, shocked at his large friend's apparently super strong aura.

"Maybe we don't know as much as we thought about him." Blake proposed, and the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR considered the thought as their attention turned back to the match.

Jason tilted his head in confusion, but now he was prepared. He wouldn't budge as much next time. Turning his gaze back to Cardin, a familiar sound rang out across the room sending chills down everyone's spine.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma."**

Upon hearing that horrible noise again, Ren had come to a conclusion.

"So he's where that came from." His sudden speech caught the others attention.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked, confused at his words and asking the question on everyone's mind.

"That noise. That 'ch ch ha ha'. That's Jason." He elaborated, shocking everyone else.

"You mean that horrible noise comes from him?" Pyrrha asked, wide emerald eyes staring her her green dressed friend. "How? I thought he couldn't speak."

Ruby gave it a thought. "Maybe it's the only thing he can say."

"Which begs the question: What does it mean, and why does he make it?" Everyone agreed with Weiss's statement, and they all made a mental note to ask him about it.

Cardin, having come to the same conclusion as them, felt ready to piss his pants. That feeling spread across his whole team and only grew as they saw Jason advance. He wasn't running, he was only walking. But their fear wasn't help at the fact that he was moving at an inhuman pace. Swallowing his fear, he pulled the trigger again, sending another dust round at Jason. To the four's horror however, Jason barely flinched. He just kept walking, as if he didn't even feel it. Cardin was panicking now.

"C'mon, all of you, shoot!" Following his order, they all took positions side-by-side, and let a hail of bullets fly towards the hulking man. Bullet after bullet, they all hit, so many of them that it created a huge smoke cloud. Once they were done, everyone watched in intense silence, waiting to see what had happened, and how Jason would react.

"Oh my god..." Blake's hand found her mouth in shock as she stared at Jason's aura meter.

"What is it, Blake?" Ruby asked her teammate, confused by her shock as she followed Blake's gaze, before her eyes widened as well. Jason's arua meter now read '98'. The rest of the team members were shocked at this as well.

"How is that possible?" Weiss asked to no one in particular, eyes wider than saucers. "What is he?"

The arena drew everyone's attention once more as Cardin let out a scream of terror. Shock washed over the crowd as they found Cardin in Jason's yellow gloved hand. Cardin lifted up his mace, attempting to hit Jason with it, but he was immediately stopped as the mask of his opponent met his face, and a sickening crack was heard as he was released from Jason's grip. He stumbled in shock for a moment, as he noticed blood falling on the floor. His free hand found itself touching his top lip, where blood running from his nose. As he realized what had happened, the pain had hit as he realized that not only was his nose broken, the cartilage was shattered. His aura would take the whole match fixing it.

A loud bang rang out in Jason's direction, where Russel had tried to surprise the masked man who seemed to be focused on his leader. It hadn't worked, as he found his blades trying to force back Jason's machete, with little progress. The boy's efforts stopped as he suddenly found himself in the air, Jason's hand wrapped in the stomach of his shirt. Jason lifted him clear off the ground, and Russel found himself paralyzed with fear as he stared into the one visible eye and the black abyss that was Jason's other eye. Jason lowered the boy closer to his face, before driving his fist into it, stunning the huntsmen-in-training. He heard a battle cry as Dove attempted to rush him in an effort to help his teammate, but he found himself flying as Jason chucked Russel with a little bit of force, sending both boys flying.

The audience was hooked on the spectacle. Most were shocked at Jason's impressive display of strength, as he had knocked three third's of Team CRDL down by a third.

"Whoa! He's strong!" Yang remarked. "I kind of wanna fight him now!"

"I'm not sure whether to feel sympathy for Cardin, or laugh at his pain." Blake spoke up, staring at the boy who was thinking of how to go about this.

Jason heard Sky's battle cry from a mile away, and when the boy was in range, he quickly turned and slashed at the boy with his machete. His aura protected him from the blow, but the boy was sent flying into the energy field around the arena. His aura outright dropped to 50%.

"Whoa..." Ruby had stars in her eyes as she stared at Jason's machete. She really wanted to look at it now (If only she could convince Jason to let her see it). If Jason could do that much damage with his machete, while holding back, they shuddered to think of what he could do with his bare hands.

Jason turned around just in time to catch Cardin's mace in his free hand. The ginger had tried to surprise him while he had dealt with his team. A good tactic, but not very leader like. The boy stared in horror as his own mace was ripped from his hands, before he and his mace were sent flying across the arena as Jason drove it into his stomach with enough force to bring his aura just above the red.

Jaws dropped all across the crowd at the supposedly impossible feat. "Did he really just do that?" Nora exclaimed in excitement. Considering what Cardin does to her leader on a daily basis, she was getting a kick out of watching Jason treat them like rag-dolls.

"He did." Ren answered. He rarely ever felt it, and it was even rarer that he showed it, but he was shocked. Never before in his life had he seen someone with such strength as what Jason Voorhees displayed. But here he was, watching the masked man tear into the team of bullies.

"TEACH THEM A LESSON! YOU GOT IT JASON!" Ruby cheered for her large friend. Slowly, cheers spread across the crowd as everyone encouraged Jason. Considering Cardin's reputation, it's not much of a shock that everyone was happy to see him getting the crap beat out of him.

Before he could go after Cardin, Jason felt something hit the back of his head, hard. He turned to find Sky, staring at the now broken tip of his weapon, as the blades clattered to the floor. His attention turned back to the masked man, and he gave a nervous laugh as Jason started huffing in anger, his shoulders moving up and down as a visible display. The blue haired boy started screaming as he found nearly his whole head in Jason's grip, and he felt Jason start squeezing. He actually thought the man was gonna crush his skull, before he let up, and found himself on his knees. His hands found his face, as they moved around his head, as if checking that it were still whole. He looked up, just in time for everything to go black as the sole of Jason's boot found itself planted in his face.

Jason looked at the aura board, and smirked under his mask in satisfaction as he saw Sky's aura just above empty. The boy was done.

Jason turned around to the angry yell of Dove, who started slashing wildly at Jason, surprisingly catching the man off guard. He slashed for a good thirty seconds, enough to send Jason stumbling into the energy field as he was pushed back by the flailing boy. He hadn't had his aura gauged, so he felt every slice, every cut into his chest. His supernatural healing was healing them fast than they could be seen, but it still hurt like hell. When the blonde boy finally stopped slashing, he gazed at the aura board, where to his horror, Jason's aura was only at 89%. He turned back to Jason, who was looking at his chest with a tilted head, before his eyes found Dove's scared face. Dove dropped his weapon and started backing away, as if asking for mercy. He wouldn't get it. He moved towards the boy before he could react, pushing him to the ground with a quick shove, knocking the wind out of the boy,

As he struggled to breath, Dove's eyes finally found themselves looking up at Jason, who was standing next to his head.

"What's he gonna do?" Jaune asked, wondering what their friend's next move would be. It was quickly answered as Jason brought his foot up, before slamming it back down on top of the poor boy's face. The crowd slightly winced at the brutality of the action. It wasn't as brutal as the cafeteria incident, but it was still pretty bad. But Jason wasn't done yet.

"Yikes. I actually feel bad for that guy." Yang joked, as Jason's foot lifted up again, before coming back down on top of Dove's face.

Over and over, Jason kept going at it, each kick bring his aura down a good chunk. It was actually pretty scary.

"He's ruthless... I like it!" Nora joked as Jason continued his assault, bringing his foot down on top of Dove's head again and again.

By now, Dove's face was bloody and broken, eyes wide open in pain, shock, and fear, so much so that you could actually see them. Jason paused for a moment to stare at the petrified boys face.

"Please..." Dove squeaked out. "No more." If Glynda had heard it, it would've been counted as a forefiet. But luckily for Jason, and unfortunately for Dove, she hadn't. Silently, Jason lifted his foot once more, still as a statue, before slamming it down one last time, with enough force to drive the boy's aura into red, and knock him unconscious.

Upon hearing a battle cry from behind him, Jason turned in time to block Russel's daggers once more. He was sick of the boy's attempts at surprising him, and he really wanted to deal with Cardin. Using just enough strength, Jason drove his free fist between Russel's daggers and into his face, breaking his nose, shattering his aura, and knocking him unconscious.

Cardin was on the ground, in pain, from the hit he had just taken from his own mace. His aura wasn't in the red, but goddamn if he didn't feel that last hit. What was that freak made of?!

As he watched, helplessly, as his team desperately tried to hopelessly take on the giant, he did the only thing he could think of.

He tried to get away.

He knew he was supposed to be the leader. He knew he was training to be a huntsman. And leaders and huntsmans don't run away. But if he was being honest, even if he was only a student, he highly doubted any huntsman had gone up against anybody or anything with the strength this... thing, possessed.

He realized everything had gone silent behind him, and he realized why as a large shadow passed over his crawling body. Forcing himself to look back, he found himself paralyzed with fear as he locked with that one eye, glaring at him through the hockey mask.

Jason bent down, and forced the boy to his staggering feet, contemplating on how to finish it. There was his head crush. He could bring his back across his knee. He could outright body slam him. But none of those options seemed good enough.

But then one entered unlike the rest. He could use the skill he had picked up in the other world, the other Earth. The one with all the weird people.

Suddenly, everything went white, briefly blinding everybody in the room, as Jason abruptly flashed white and quickly closed the distance between him and Cardin. Once he had his hand around Cardin's neck, Jason planted his feet, rearing his machete back, before driving it through the boy's stomach.

Everyone watched in horror, and slight fascination, as Cardin's spine, stomach, and intestines became visible the moment the machete entered his body. They could clearly see as Jason's machete tore through his spine, shattering it to pieces. That view quickly disappeared as Jason removed the machete, before driving it up Cardin's chin. His facial muscles were suddenly visible, as the machete pass completely through his head. Readjusting his grip, Jason abruptly forced the machete up, and Cardin's neck bone was suddenly visible as his head was force back so far that it shattered.

Done with his move, Jason pulled the machete from his skull, causing Cardin's neck to snap back into place. He wasn't dead, each of the injuries healed instantly due to the nature of that move, but the victim still felt all the pain full force. The X-Ray move was enough to completely destroy Cardin's aura.

Cardin dropped to his knees in pain and fear, clutching his chin and stomach as he stared at Jason in horror.

"What the fuck was that?!" Cardin didn't care that Glynda heard him. He was too caught up in the fact that he was alive right now. He groaned in pain as he tried to soothe the immense aches that he felt.

"And that's the match!" Glynda announced. Cardin wasn't dead, so no rules were broken. Although, her pale, face told everyone that she was clearly as disturbed as everyone else at the horrifying move. "Jason Voorhees wins. Class dismissed." She wanted to tend to Team CRDL, and make sure none of them were hurt too bad.

Upon hearing that he could leave, Jason immediately turned and made his way to the large steps leading out of the room, leaving one final message to the group of bullies.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma."**

* * *

Of all days for Cinder to leave the brats with him, it had to be today. He was supposed to planning dust robberies and hits on betrayers. How the hell did Roman Torchwick expect to be able to do his job with Mercury and Emerald up his ass?

"Aren't you supposed to be taking out that White Fang dude?" Mercury's voice rang out, causing Torchwick to groan and pull his attention from the blueprints, to the silver haired boy, leaning back in a chair, with his legs propped up on a crate. "What's taking you so long?"

"Kid, your boss has me working overtime to rob every dust shop in the kingdom." Roman growled. If it weren't for the constant threat of immolation, he would gladly kill the boy and make the girl a slave for the White Fang. "If it were up to me, I'd shove my cane up your ass and happily pull the trigger."

Mercury scoffed. "Don't let Cinder hear you saying that. Or Emerald, for that matter." The silver haired teen snarked, laughing at the look of annoyance and rage on the crook's face. Roman looked about to snark back, but was but stopped suddenly as he and Mercury both heard the loud, heavy, metal door screech open, followed by the familiar and hated look of emerald hair and red eyes as Emerald walked into the room.

"Great." Roman muttered under his breath, and turned back to his work. And attempting to ignore the teens behind him.

"What's up? You see why he hasn't done anything yet?" Emerald asked, staring in annoyance at Mercury. She hated both Mercury and Roman, even if she preferred Mercury over Roman. But she wasn't afraid to show her distaste for Mercury.

"Yeah, something about robbing dust for Cinder." Mercury snarked. "Apparently, he has no free time."

Emerald rolled her eyes at his response. "Poor excuse." She snarked.

Roman growled as he turned back to the two kids. "Look, for me to keep pulling off these heists, I need to plan each and everyone carefully. I'm sorry if that doesn't leave me much time to murder a White Fang drop out!" He roared at them.

Mercury was about to say something back, when a seductive voice called out. One that held a thin line of annoyance in it.

"Enough." Cinder Fall calmly called as she strutted towards them. In Roman's opinion, that's all she ever did. Even if she wore heels, it was still unusual that he couldn't imagine her walking like a normal person. At all. Cinder turned her attention to Emerald and Mercury. "Roman has been doing exactly as he's supposed to. He's collecting as much dust as he can get." She then turned to Roman. "But you do need to get someone on the... 'White Fang drop out' as you called him."

"Yeah, yeah." Roman muttered with a roll of his eyes as he turned back to the blueprints, as Cinder turned back to the other two.

"You two need to train, or prepare." She ordered them as they turned their attention.

"Why?" Mercury asked with a raised brow.

"Beacon gained an odd student during this year's initiation." She explained. But Mercury wasn't satisfied.

"Odd... how?"

Cinder sighed. "All you need to know is that he's a little more experienced."

Mercury sighed as he stood up and left the room with Emerald. "Whatever."

Cinder smiled. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize the new factor in her plans. A 6'7" factor, to be exact.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since the stunt with Cardin and, well, he did tell Ruby she could take him around Vale, but Jason probably could've found a better way for her to make up with him. Especially considering everyone kept looking at them. No seriously, just about every person Jason spotted, aside from the red cloaked jabberjaw next to him, was staring at the two, either with looks of shock, fear, or disgust. A rare few had smiles on their faces, but Jason wasn't really sure what to make of them, as they were complete strangers. 

To be honest, Jason wasn't shocked at the negative reactions. He was a hulking behemoth who never talked, and he had a machete on his waist in plain view, making fear easy to create. He could see the shock because Ruby was only 15, whereas Jason was a full grown adult who made Ruby look like a child next to him. And disgust... well, he did look like a rotting corpse (Which he was before a certain blonde stabbed him with a metal fence post in a thunderstorm) so he could see why some had green looks.

"That's Tukson's book trade, the local book shop." She said, pointing to a nearby store, and Jason could make out well stacked book shelves in through the windows. He also spotted Blake in the store talking to someone, whom he assumed was this Tukson. He wanted to go in and say hi, in his own way anyway, but Ruby had his attention. At least until his tour of Vale was over. Ruby raised her hand to point at a nearby store with a broken window, and police tape. The sign at the top read 'From Dust Till Dawn'. "That's the dust shop where I stopped a robbery." She informed, causing Jason's one eye to widen in surprise. "It's actually what got me accepted into Beacon early."

Jason nodded in acknowledgement. Turning to look at the short girl, he raised his hand to the top of her head, a sign that Ruby and the others had learned meant quite a few things. It was one of Jason's few ways of encouragement and complimenting, and he was shocked to find that a lot of people enjoyed it when he did it. Even Yang did, and Jason had learned that even though he was stronger than the blonde, you do not mess with the fiery golden locks that is Yang Xiao-Long's hair. Not that he was scared or anything, but it was just a bad idea.

But Blake seemed to enjoy his head-patting most of all. It was odd, whenever he would do it, she would shove her head in the direction of his hand, as if asking for more, and (Jason swore this upon his immortal life) she would purr like a cat. Literally. She would purr. Jason was happy that she enjoyed it, but it also made him slightly suspicious. He was nowhere near as stupid and naive as many believed on his world, childish maybe, but not dumb. He spotted many things, and was a lot smarter than he seemed. Using his surroundings to his advantage, and stalking kinda helped with that. So he took note of peculiar things, and connected them to things he had hears over time or had heard before.

For example, Blake purred like a cat, and would move her head into his hand as if she were a pet wanting affection from its owner. And he knows of the faunus, humans with animal traits. He had also noticed her bow twitch from time to time. Add all that together, and you have the theory that Blake Bellodona is a cat faunus. Now, even though it was a suspicion, he wasn't going to bring it up or confront her about it, because he knew of the racial discrimination the faunus faced. He himself understood their problems. He may not be a faunus, but he definitely had it worse than any faunus out their. They probably haven't died and returned to life.

Ruby smiled as Jason patted her head, turning her neck to look at her large friend. "Thanks Jason." Jason tilted his head, and nodded Ruby's eyes widened as an idea came to her. "Do you wanna see Signal?" Jason tilted his head as he scratched the side of it in confusion. It took Ruby a few seconds to realize the problem. "Oh! Signal Academy is where I used to train, until Professor Ozpin invited me to Beacon two years early. My dad's a teacher there." Jason nodded in understanding, happy to know what Signal was now. "So, do you wanna see it?"

"Does who wanna see what?" A familiar voice asked as their attention turned to the person who butted into their conversation. Unsurprisingly, it was Yang Xiao-Long.

"Yang? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I was coming to get Blake. I convinced her to go to the arcade with me." Yang explained. Ruby widened her eyes.

"How'd you pull that off?" She asked. Yang just grinned.

"You know me!" She said cheerily, causing Ruby to sigh.

"Good point."

"So what are you two doing here?" Yang asked, looking between Jason and Ruby. Jason's finger immediately raised in Ruby's direction, prompting said girl to explain.

"I'm showing Jason around Vale as an apology for what I said before." Ruby explained, her eyes taking on an apologetic tone as she looked at the giant. "I still feel bad by the way."

Jason's head drooped and his whole body seemed to slouch in exasperation as he let out a silent sigh, before looking at Ruby with a wide eye, gesturing his arms to Ruby af if to say 'Seriously?!', confusing the poor girl. "Huh?"

Yang seemed to have a better idea of what he meant. "How many times have you told him you feel bad?"

Ruby counted her fingers before answering. "I've told him it a lot the past few days."

"And there's what's wrong." Yang said. Jason nodded quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, still confused. Yang sighed.

"He's probably already forgiven you, and you annoy him every time you say it." She explained, causing Ruby's eyes to widen, before she let out a ridiculously loud 'Oh'.

"Sorry Jason."

Jason promptly facepalmed.

Yang chuckled as Jason realized what he had done, feeling his mask to make sure he had not damaged. "The mask is fine, hockey man." Jason nodded in relief. "Anyway, where's your next stop?"

"I was gonna show Jason Signal." Ruby explained. "Maybe talk to dad if he's there."

Yang's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh! I'll go with you!" she said with a smile. "I wanna see what dad's up to. I also wanna see how he reacts to Jason."

Ruby tilted her head. "Really? I thought you and Blake were going to the arcade." She said.

Yang nodded. "We are. And you guys can join us!" She offered. "We can make it the final stop of the tour!" She proposed. Ruby had stars in her eyes at the idea.

"That sounds great!"

"Yep! Just let me grab Blake!" With that, she ran past the two, entering the book shop a couple buildings away. Sounds and crashes could be heard from inside, causing Jason and Ruby to look at each other in confusion, before Yang burst back through the doors with Blake kicking and screaming on her shoulders.

"Dang it Yang, put me down!" Blake screeched as Yang walked towards Jason and Ruby, who looked completely bewildered at the sight. 

"I got to make sure you aren't gonna run off first." Yang said with a grin as she approached the two.

Only when she was finally in front of them did Blake finally find herself on her own two feet, her arms crossed, and her face in a pout. "Don't do that again Yang."

"Aw, you know you love me." Yang joked. Blake gave an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever. Let's get to the arcade and get this over with." She groaned, uncrossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one foot.

"Change of plans." Yang said abruptly, causing Blake to widen her eyes. "We're making a pit stop at Signal Academy." She informed, causing Blake's eyes to narrow.

"I didn't agree to that." She responded. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Yang said, looking at the dark dressed girl. "We're just stopping to show Jason, plus I wanna see if my dad's there. After that, we're all going to the arcade."

Blake's brow furrowed. "Isn't Ruby taking Jason around Vale?" She asked with a suspicious tone. She found herself jumping in shock however as Ruby seemingly materialized in front of her, backing into Jason on accident.

"Come on Blake! Please!?" The tiny girl asked, extending the word 'please' ridiculously for added effect, as she gave Blake the puppy dog eyes. Blake looked up at Jason for his input, now unsure of what to choose. Jason simply shrugged his shoulders, acknowledging that it was her choose. After a few seconds, Blake relented.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly, crossing her arms. Ruby stopped with the puppy dog eyes and stood up straight, a smile on her face now matching Yang's.

"Great!" Ruby said, walking past Blake and Jason and to the front, leading them to Signal, Yang following close behind. Jason and Blake looked at each other for a few moments before following the two.

* * *

When they had finally arrived at Signal, Jason wasn't really sure what to make of it. The building was much larger than most of the buildings in Vale, but it didn't even come close to Beacon. It looked like a mixture of Beacon's dorms, and the tower itself. The building had a large tower that made up one corner, and Jason could easily make it out from the rest of the building, considering it was sticking out above the roof like a sore thumb. It was painted a glossy grey, almost looking silver. The whole building looked like it was made of the material.

It stunned Jason just what he was looking at.

"Welcome to Signal!" Ruby said, spreading her arms in a gesture to the building as she turned to look at the two guests.

"It's... bigger, than I was expecting." Blake admitted, almost as awed by the building as Jason, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Yep! This is where me and Ruby trained so we could get accepted into Beacon!" Yang informed, a large smile plastered on her face. "Although I actually finished." She joked.

"Hey! At least you got to bring your friends with you!" Ruby countered, giving an accusatory finger at Yang, who laughed.

"I'm only kidding, Rubes. You got accepted two years early." She said, wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder and pulling her close. "That's impressive enough."

Jason didn't know what to make of the sibling banter. He had never had siblings growing up, and the only one he knew he ever had at all was dead. And the other kids bullied because of his face, so that was out the window (Well, there was one who was nice, but he didn't know if she was still alive or not.)

"Can we please get on with it?" Blake asked, annoyed. She really did not want to go to the arcade in the first place, and stopping at Signal wasn't even planned. She just wanted to get it over with.

"You're mean." Ruby pouted. But she was chipper again in a moment. "Come on!" She said, gesturing to Signal's entrance. When they walked in, they spotted a female secretary, who immediately recognized the sisters.

"Yang! Ruby!" She said, a wide smile on her face. "How are you two?"

"We're good, Mrs. Miller." Yang said, smiling at the woman.

"That's great! I heard you two got accepted into Beacon! Ruby two years early!" Mrs. Miller said, smiling ear to ear.

"Yep! Ruby was given the okay by Ozpin himself!" Yang informed, and Ruby's face went red from the attention.

"Aw, it was nothing, really. I stopped a robbery, that's it."

Mrs. Miller shook her head. "It most certainly is something! Do you realize that you got accepted into the most prestigious combat school two years early?"

Ruby slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"She was even made leader of our team!" Yang remarked, causing Mrs. Miller to look at the red dressed girl in surprise.

"You are leader of you team?"

Yang answered for her, wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Yep! She was made leader of team RWBY!"

Mrs. Miller was silent for a few moments, before finally speaking. "That's confusing."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it has led to some confusion." She admitted.

"So who's on your team?"

"Yang is." Ruby answered, gesturing to the blonde.

"You two are on the same team?" Mrs. Miller asked, looking between the sisters.

Yang nodded. "Yep! And so is Blake." She said, jerking her thumb towards said girl.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Blake said, waving at the woman, who smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Blake." Mrs. Miller said, before her gaze turned to Jason. "And who is this big man? Is he the fourth member of your team?"

Yang snorted. "I wish. His name is Jason. We met during initiaton, and he made it really easy." She explained. Mrs. Miller looked at Jason.

"Thank you for keeping these two girls safe. They can handle themselves, but one's a thrillseeker and one is really young." She remarked, causing the two girls to spout words of idignation. Jason simply nodded. "So who is your fourth team member, then?"

"Weiss Schnee." Blake answered. Mrs. Miller's eyes widened.

"The Schnee heiress?" Mrs. Miller asked in shock. Blake nodded.

"Um, we're getting off topic." Ruby interrupted before the conversation could continue. "Is dad here?"

Mrs. Miller nodded. "He is. Would you like to see him?" She asked, to which the sisters nodded. "Go on ahead. You know where his classroom is."

"Thanks, Mrs. Miller." Yang said as the two walked towards an elevator, Blake and Yang in tow.

"So what's your father like, anyway?" Blake asked as they entered the elevator, Yang pressing the button.

"He's like me!" Yang boasted, before putting her hand to her chin. "Although, he tells awful 'dad' jokes."

"Reminds me of someone." Ruby whispered to the other two, who nodded in agreement. Yang told horrible puns.

"And he's a teacher here?" Blake asked for clarification, to which Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! My Uncle Qrow was too, but he eventually retired for some reason." Ruby said, looking up in thought for a moment, before waving it off. "Anyway, dad's a great teacher especially considering what he had to go through." Jason tilted his head in confusion, silently asking what had happened. Luckily for him, Blake was curious as well.

"What happened?"

"He lost our mothers." Yang explained. "So he had to raise us by himself, as well as juggle being a huntsman and a teacher." Jason could sympathize with the sisters there. His father left before he was born (at least that's what his mother told him) so it was only his mother there for him, raising him. And unlike most people, Jason's face made it hard to make friends. So growing up, he only had the support of his mother, and his childhood friend, Lacey. So he gave a nod of sympathy to the two girls, putting a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders.

Ruby smiled at his kindness as the elevator door opened. "Thanks Jason." She said with a smile, as they left the elevator. The eventually arrived at yellow door, which was wide open, and Jason was able to spot a blonde man erasing a chalk board. Jason and Blake watched as the sisters smiled. "Dad!" Ruby called out, catching the blonde man's attention. 

"Ruby, Yang!" His eyes widened in surprise as he spotted the two, immediately setting down the eraser as the two girls ran into his arms, embracing him in a hug. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at Beacon?"

"I was showing a friend around Vale, and Yang was going to the arcade with a teammate. We decided to stop here and see how you were." Ruby explained. Their father nodded.

"So who are they?" He asked, gesturing to Blake and Jason.

"The girl is our teammate, Blake." Yang informed.

"Hello, sir."

"And the big guy?"

"Oh, that's Jason." Ruby said. Their father walked up to the man, and Jason noticed a bit of a distrustful look in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father." He said, offering his hand. Jason was silent for a moment, before nodding, shaking the man's hand. Jason noticed that the man attempted to crush his hand, and he decided to return the favor, giving his Taiyang's hand a light squeeze. The man winced at Jason's grip. "Quite a grip you got there." He said, letting go of Jason's hand to massage his own. Jason simply nodded. Taiyang narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Can't you talk?"

"Actually, he can't." Ruby spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yang confirmed. "His vocal cords are mess up. Something to do with the disease that makes his skin look weird." She noticed Jason's insulted glance. "No offense, Jason."

That's some questions answered, it left only one. "So why the mask?"

"It holds some kind of personal value to him." Blake explained, speaking a sentence to the man for the first time. "Professor Ozpin actually let him wear it during classes, although he still has to wear the school uniform." Taiyang gave a good solid look at the man for a few seconds, before bringing up something new.

"Where's his eye?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in confusion as she approached the two, looking at Jason.

"His one eye is gone. It's hard to see the other one, because of how dark the mask makes it, but it's there. But the other one..." Taiyang trailed off. Blake noticed where he was going though, as she took her own look at his eye.

"You can't see it, no matter how hard you try."

"Exactly." Taiyang remarked. "So he's either got a pitch black eye, or-"

"Or no eye at all." Yang finished, she too, now looking at Jason's blank eye socket.

Jason wasn't quite sure what to say without telling them he was a walking corpse, so he just thought of something off the fly. Lucky for him, it was believable, as raised his fist, his index finger pointing and flexing his thumb, making a hand gun motion.

"It was shot out?" Ruby asked, looking at the large man, who promptly nodded. "That's awful."

Jason nodded.

Taiyang felt sympathy for the man, his distrust slowly, but very surely, fading away. "I can't imagine what a you man such as yourself has gone through to have something so horrible happen." He said, looking at him with pity.

Jason internally snorted. He was anything but young, and if only Taiyang knew.

"You know, while where talking about Jason, I got a question for him. Hopefully he can write down the answer." Blake said, catching everyone's attention. She looked at the masked man. "What's that noise you make?"

"Hey, yeah. I've been wondering that too." Yang said, now looking at Jason.

"Me too!" Ruby too.

"What noise?" Taiyang asked. To his knowledge, Jason had been completely silent.

"There's some kind of 'ch, ch, ha, ha' noise that he makes." Yang explained. "He's usually fighting when you hear it, or threatening someone. The noise itself is really eerie, and horrifying."

**"Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma."**

The familiar noise, the one they were talking about, rang out around the room, and everyone turned to Jason.

"That noise?" Taiyang asked for confirmation, which he got when the three girls nodded.

"Yeah. What's it mean, Jason?" Blake asked him. Jason immediately shook his head, a sign the girls learned meant he didn't want to talk about something.

"It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it." Ruby assured. "Let's change the subject."

"Okay, so how did you meet him?" Taiyang asked.

"Apparently, Jason was an extra student for Beacon. Our team and another team encountered him when he saved me from a deathstalker and a nevermore." Ruby explained. Taiyang narrowed his eyes at the new information.

"What happened?" He asked, putting his fists to his hips. Ruby shrunk under his gaze as she realized she said too much. Unfortunately for her, Yang decided to explain.

"She tried to 1v1 the Deathstalker to impress some spoiled brat, who's on our team. And it sucks."

Taiyang's eyes widened, before glaring at Ruby. "You get accepted into Beacon two years early, and you end up having to be saved during initiation by a hobo." At Taiyang's words, a loud thump sounded out, causing all attention to turn to Jason. Taiyang sweat dropped as he found the man with his arms crossed, his one eye glaring daggers into the man's soul. "Uh, no offense." Jason silently snorted, rolling his one eye.

"Hey, I didn't get killed, so that has to count for something." Ruby attempted to defend herself.

"But you wouldn't have come close to death either if you had actually used your head." Yang countered, looking at Ruby with narrowed eyes.

"WHO did Ozpin make team leader again?" Ruby asked, before answering her own question. "Oh, that's right, me!"

"I guess it doesn't matter as long as you're alive, and you still got accepted into Beacon." Taiyang relented. "So, you're the leader of your team?" He asked, looking at Ruby, who nodded eagerly.

"Yep! I lead Team RWBY! And yes, that does cause confusion." Ruby informed.

Taiyang gave her a proud smile. "Good job, Ruby." He congratulated, before frowning. "Wait, shouldn't their be a J in there somewhere? Or does Jason's last name start with a W?"  
'  
The three girls were confused for a moment, before realizing the problem. "Oh, Jason isn't on our team, sir." Blake informed.

"You can just call me Tai, Blake." Taiyang said, a little annoyed at being called sir. "And he's not?"

"No, our fourth teammate is Weiss Schnee." Yang said, to which Taiyang frowned.

"My daughters on a team with a Schnee, and she isn't the leader." He calmly stated, before asking "Does she give you hell about it?"

Ruby nodded. "She used too, but we made up." She informed.

Taiyang nodded. "That's good." He said. "Anyway, what team is Jason on?"

"Oh, Jason's an extra student." Yang informed. Taiyang's eyes widened at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's gonna accept three extra students so that Jason will actually have a team. And so that he'll be part of the Vytal Festival." Yang responded. "We're really excited about that."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The girls grinned. Even Blake had a small smile. "Jason wiped the floor with a team, and his aura hadn't even left the green!" Ruby exclaimed, glancing up at large man with stars in her eyes. "He's practically a one man team on his own! Imagine what he could do with help!"

"I doubt he'd need it, honestly." Blake remarked, her eyes moving up to the man as well. Taiyang widened his eyes.

"Is he really that good?"

"I recorded the whole thing." Yang revealed, pulling out her scroll. "I'll show it to you."

"While you two are doing that, do you care if I go visit my friends?" Ruby asked. "I really wanna talk to them, since they didn't get to come to Beacon with me."

Taiyang nodded. "Sure. Go on ahead."

Ruby grinned. "Yay! You wanna come, Jason?" She asked the masked man, who nodded. "What about you Blake?"

"I think I'll stay here with them, wait for Yang." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"Okay! Come on Jason!" She said chipperly, skipping out the door. Jason followed her, trailing behind as they went down the long hallway, before Ruby finally stopped outside of a door with a large label reading '2-5'. Ruby took in a deep breath, before knocking her fist against the door.

"I'll get it!" A voice on the other side said. Suddenly, a dark skinned woman with wild hair, dressed in a white sleeveless top, and blue jeans, with high healed boots, opened the door, while laughing at something on the other side. Once her eyes landed on Ruby, however, her eyes widened in shock. "Ruby?!"

"Hi Whitney!" Ruby said with a large grin. It was silent for a moment, before now called Whitney squealed in happiness.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She said, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck in a death grip hug. "How is Beacon?" She asked once she let Ruby go.

"Oh, it's awesome!" Ruby said in equal delight. "I've already made a bunch of friends, and the weapons are awesome!"

"Of course you would put weapons and friends in equal categories." Whitney remarked with a grin, causing Ruby's face change to match her cloak.

"Hey!" She shouted in indignation and embarrassment, lightly punching Whitney just laughed, before looking at Jason.

"So who's the giant?" She asked, looking Jason up and down.

"Oh, that's right!" Ruby said, turning to Jason. "Jason, meet Whitney. Whitney, Jason." She introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you, Jason." Whitney said, shaking Jason's hand. Jason nodded his head in a manner that said 'likewise'. "How did you two meet?" Jason promptly pointed to Ruby.

"I'll tell everyone at the same time. Are the others here?" Ruby asked. Whitney nodded.

"Yeah. But why can't he tell me how you guys met?" She asked, pointing to the masked giant.

"He can't speak." Ruby explained, causing Whitney to take on an apologetic look.

"Oh. Sorry, big guy." She said. Jason shrugged his shoulders. Whitney turned back to Ruby. "Anyway, you wanna come in, see the others?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes please." She agreed.

"Well then come on then!" Whitney said as she went back into the room, waving the two in. Jason took note of everyone there. 

There was a boy who dressed like a biker, with a black t-shirt, leather jacker, leather pants, and biker boots, who was sitting on one of the 6 beds. A boy who dressed like a surfer, with an orange flower shirt that transitioned into blue at the top, and a pair of kaki shorts, sitting at a computer desk, a girl who dressed like a cheerleader playing on her scroll, and a muscled guy who looked like a high school jock with his arms propped under his head on another bed.

All in all, the team looked like the steriotypical victims that Jason had encountered during his... career.

"Look who's here, guys!" Whitney said, catching all their attention.

The biker smirked. "Well, well, well, if it ain't Little Red Riding Hood."

The cheerleader rolled her eyes. "Enough with the cool guy act, Danny."

Danny stuttered. "A-A-At least I don't dress like a slut, Amy!"

The jock rolled his eyes. "Dan, you've used that comeback so many times, it just seems like your desperate. Am I wrong, Dex?" He asked the surfer.

Dex nodded. "I guess, Ryder. Anyway, what's up, Rubes?" He asked, looking at the red dressed girl.

"Nothing much. Me and Yang decided to stop by with a teammate and a friend, see how dad was doing. Plus, I wanted to see how you guys were." Ruby explained, scanning around the room. Someone was missing. "Where's Lace?"

Dex pointed in the bathroom. "In there. She had another nightmare again, and this one made her sick."

Whitney looked down. "They've been getting worse recently."

"I really wish I could make her feel better." Ryder said. Jason tilted his head, looking at Ruby for information.

"She's another girl who sleeps in this dorm." Ruby explained. Now that she had spoken to him, the other's finally noticed Jason's presence.

"Who's the hunk?" Amy asked, staring at Jason with a slight blush on her face. Danny silently fumed, jealous of Jason.

"Everyone, meet Jason Voorhees, a friend I met at Beacon." She said, gesturing to the large giant, who silently waved.

"Nice to meet you, Jason. I'm Dexter Morgan. But Dex works." Dex introduced.

"Name's Danny Fordsman, and I suggest you-" The biker was interrupted by Amy.

"Ignore him, for he's an idiot. I'm Amy Verida." She introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Jason."

Ryder nodded. "I'm Ryder Flanigan. Nice to meet you." He nodded to the larger man, before turning to Ruby. "So, shortstack, how'd you meet him?"

"He saved me from a Deathstalker." Ruby said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"How did he have to save you?" Dex asked, a smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you have been able to run from the thing?" Whitney asked, sitting down on her bed.

Danny chuckled. "This I gotta hear."

"Don't be a prick." Amy said. Ruby shrunk into her cloak, hiding her face out of embarrassment as she recounted the story.

"I got pinned down by a nevermore feather." She admitted. "I didn't wanna leave my cloak."

"You really like that thing, don't you?" Amy said more than asked. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. I do." She said. The conversation was interrupted as the bathroom door opened. A girl with brown hair in a pony tail stepped out, wearing a long sleeved shirt and a knee length skirt, with gym shoes on her feet.

"Hey, Lacey. Look who's here." Ryder said, gesturing to Ruby. The girl known as Lacey looked at Ruby, and let out a silent squeal as she ran at the dark haired girl, wrapping her arms around Ruby in a happy hug. Unintentionally crushing Ruby.

"Nice to... see you... too... Lace." She huffed out, attempting and failing to breath. When Lacey finally let go, she moved her hands in weird gestures. Sign language.

'How are you?' She signed to Ruby, who smiled.

"I'm pretty good. What about you? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, a smile on her face masking her concern. Lacey nodded, smile still wide on her face. Ruby nodded herself. "Good." Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Oh, I want you to meet someone!" She said with excitement, turning to Jason. Lacey's eyes widened as she spotted the large man.

'Who is he?' She signed. Ruby smiled.

"Lacey, meet Jason. Jason, Lacey."

However, Jason's mind wasn't processing anything as he looked at the girl, eyes widened in shock. It was as if his brain had shutdown, refusing to process anything else. He recognized this girl. Sure, she was older, and had bit more curves to her, but he could recognize her brown hair and pale skin anywhere, her emerald eyes looking returning Jason's stare in confusion.

He was looking into the eyes of his childhood friend, Lacey Whitaker.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason couldn't believe his eyes. It was her! After so many years, Lacey was right here in front of him. Jason was son stunned and happy that he couldn't really think about all the problems. Like, shouldn't she be old? or shouldn't she not know these people? These questions were as far from Jason's mind as they could possibly be, as he focused on the girl in front of him.

Lacey smiled at the man with a large grin, reaching her hand out as an introduction. Her action shook Jason out of his stupor, and he slowly gripped her hand, returning the gesture. He made sure to keep his grip loose, so that he did not hurt her with his strength, but the look of discomfort on her face told him that his grip was still a bit strong.

When they let go, she shook her hand to ease the pain, before turning to Ruby and making a couple hand gestures. Jason recognized it as sign language, which mute people normally used. He himself did not actually know it, nor did he really ever have a use for it, but now, considering his situation, learning it would probably be much better than sticking to his limited communication skills.

Ruby nodded at whatever it was Lacey signed. "Yeah, his semblance is strength. He's even stronger than Yang!" She exclaimed, and Jason found himself being gazed at in shock and wonder.

"He's stronger than Firecracker?" Whitney asked, gazing in wide-eyed shock at the masked man. Ruby nodded.

"He beat an entire team without his aura leaving the green." She explained.

'How did you two meet?' Lacey signed. Before Ruby could reply, she felt a hard tap on her shoulder, and her attention was drawn to Jason behind her, pointing at Lacey with a confused tilt of his head.

"What is it?" She asked, not understanding what he was trying to say. Jason brought his hand to his mouth, and it hit Ruby. "Oh! Why doesn't she speak?" She asked for clarification, making sure that's what he meant. When Jason nodded, he noticed the atmosphere in the room get a lot darker. 

"Poor Lacey saw a bunch of bullies throw a friend into a lake when she was younger." Whitney explained. Jason widened his eyes at the explanation. That was him she saw! He looked at Lacey, who was hugging herself as she remembered the awful memory.

Ryder nodded. "It traumatized her so bad, and she stopped speaking." Jason tilted his head, but instead of confusion, he was looking at her with sadness. So she saw him die. Jason wished he could comfort her, tell her he's alive, but he didn't know how. Jason suddenly thought of something though, and pulled out his scroll. Everyone watched him type something, before showing his scroll to Ruby.

"What was his name?" It said in big bold letters. Ruby looked up at Jason, before turning to look at Lacey, asking the same question.

"What was your friend's name?" She asked. Lacey signed something, and Ruby turned to look at Jason. "She said it was Jason...I don't know what the last name was. It's kinda creepy that you share the same first name." Lacey silently sighed, before pulling out her own scroll. Jason watched her type a few commands, before she showed him what was on the screen. He recognized it as the newspaper article detailing his death when he drowned, with a slight difference. Instead of wherever his Crystal Lake was, the newspaper had it placed somewhere called Patch. Where Ruby was from. He scanned the article, until he found what he was looking for. There was a picture of him as a boy, and under it, read his name. Jason Voorhees. Luckily for him, no one else saw the picture on her scroll. He looked at Lacey in slight shock, and she grew a little uncomfortable at his gaze.

She watched as Jason started pulled something up on her scroll, and when he showed her what was on it, she felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks as she read the information on the screen.

Name: Jason Voorhees.

Age: 17

Semblance: Strength increased to an unknown degree.

Birthday: June 13th

Known relatives: Pamela Voorhees (Mother), Elias Voorhees (Father)

Information: Was born on a Friday the 13th, considered one of the unluckiest day of the year by the superstitious. Ironically, he was born with a defect that altered his face, causing him to have a mishapen skull.  
Lacey felt swirl of emotions pass through her, as she realized just what he was trying to say. Her gaze moved up to the masked man as he put away his scroll. She signed something to him, and he felt awful that he couldn't understand what she was saying. He turned to Ruby, hopeful that she was paying attention. The cloaked girl had a confused expression on her face, much like everyone else in the room did, as she looked up at the masked man.

"She asked...if it was really you." Ruby informed him. Jason turned to look back at Lacey, who had an expression her face that mixed shock with hope. Slowly, Jason moved his head up and down in a nod, and Lacey felt tears of joy well up in her eyes as she realized that she was, in fact, talking to the boy she thought had died all those years. Everyone watched as Lacey quickly closed the distance between her and the man, and wrapped her arms around his waist, as she let her head rest upon his chest. She was scared to let go, afraid it was a dream. She was plagued with the awful thought that if she let go of the man in front of her, he would disappear, or she would suddenly wake up in her bed, finding out was a dream.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Danny said, looking at the scene in confusion. His words earned him a smack to the back of the head, courtesy of Whitney.

"Shut up, idiot!" She scolded, gazing at the two people in front of her. She wasn't completely sure, but she had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Lacey silently sobbed as she gripped onto Jason, and the man felt guilty at making her cry like this. It wasn't his intention, he just wanted to tell her he was alive, show her that she could see him again. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms around the girl in an effort to comfort her. Lacey widened her eyes as she felt his big bulky arms around her back. That was what did it for her. She melted in his arms, tears running down her face, as she realized that this wasn't a dream. She was currently in the arms of Jason Voorhees. Both friends dropped to their knees, as Lacey felt her legs turn to jelly, and Jason simply following her, trying to comfort her. The other occupants of the room stared, some in confusion, others in understanding.

"What's going on?" Ryder asked in a whisper, trying not to disturb the scene in front of them.

"I think Jason is...well, Jason." Amy said. Ryder tilted his head in confusion, turning to look at Dex for clarification.

"Her friend. When we she was younger." He explained. Ryder's eyes widened as he realized what they meant, as he looked at Jason and Lacey in shock.

"Jason? Lacey?" Ruby's voice asked. Jason turned his attention to the red cloaked girl, while keeping his arms around Lacey. "Why's she crying? How does she know you?" She asked in confusion, looking at the scene with a tilted head. Jason simply shook his head, his way of saying 'not now' as he turned his attention back to Lacey. Ruby nodded and didn't say anything else. Jason let the cry and sob, until she finally had no more tears to spare. When she could no longer produce said fluid, she wiped her eyes as she slowly looked up at Jason. She tilted her head as she realized something. Jason watched as she signed something, and his own head tilted in confusion. He really needed to learn sign language. However, before he could ask Ruby, she clarified what she meant by reaching her hand up, tapping her index finger on the mouth of his mask.

She wanted to know where he got his mask. He was not comfortable explaining that one right now, to anybody. Hell, this is his second hockey mask. The first one he got was from that prankster, the day after he was tricked by that one blonde. The second one was from some poor sucker on a class cruise to New York. Not his most favorite trip. Unsure of how to answer, he simply shrugged. Lacey's brow furrowed and she tilted her head, but she did not force it. She smiled and snuggled her head into Jason's chest, and Jason would've laughed if he could've at how cute she looked.

"Okay." Danny's voice caught everyone's attention. "Does someone wanna explain what's going on here?" He asked with an annoyed edge to his voice. Jason silently huffed. He only just met the guy, and he already hated him.

"You really are an idiot, Danny." Ruby commented. "Jason was the friend Lacey thought she saw drown." She explained. Danny's eyes widened.

"Really?!" He asked in shock. There were simultanious groans of annoyance throughout the room.

"Meet the resident idiot, everybody!" Dex said in annoyance, as Jason and Lacey stood to there feet. Lacey looked up at Jason when they finally separated, and signed him something. Jason looked at Ruby for a translation.

"She asked where you've been all this time." Ruby translated. Jason nodded, and turned back to Lucy, pulling out his scroll once more. As he was typing, Lacey looked at Ruby.

'Doesn't he know sign?' She asked Ruby, who shook her head.

"No. We've gotten to know him, and we figured that certain actions at certain times mean different things." She explained. Lacey nodded and turned to Jason as he finished typing, giving her an answer.

"Crystal Lake. Then the Emerald Forest." Was what was typed on his scroll. Lacey pulled out her own, deciding it was easier to type with Jason that it was to have Ruby translate.

"Do you know sign language?" She typed. Jason shook his head. Lacey typed again. "I know where you can learn, if you like?"

"Can't you teach me?" He typed. Lacey thought for a moment, before nodding.

Before the silent conversation could continue, the door burst open, with Yang and Blake walking in.

"So, are you ready to go to the arcade, sis?" Yang asked as she walked into the room.

"Please say yes so we can get this over with." Blake begged, her arms dragging. "The only fun thing today was the library, and watching Jason's fight again."

Ruby was silent for a moment, before she lit up with an idea. She turned to Whitney. "Hey, are you guys doing anything?" She asked.

"Well, Dex was working on something on the computer, and me and Amy are partners for a project for your dad." She explained.

"Is Lacey free?" Ruby specified, both her and Whitney looking at the brown haired girl, who shook her head. Ruby grinned. "Great! You wanna go to the arcade with us?" Lacey looked up at Jason for a moment, who was gazing at her with soft eyes, and she turned back to Ruby and nodded.

"Uh, Rubes? This was supposed to be a-" Before she could finish, Blake smacked her hand over Yang's mouth as she spoke up herself.

"We're glad you're joining us, Miss."

A wolf whistle sounded out, and everyone turned to look at Danny, who was gazing at Blake with a ravenous look in his eyes. "How'd you meet that hot babe?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Everyone glared at the biker dressed boy, and Jason turned to Ruby, pointing at Danny, before smacking his fist into his palm. Ruby nodded.

"Yes, you can. He definitely deserves it." She said, giving Jason permission to do what he wanted.

"Deserves what?" No sooner than Danny had the words out did he find himself unconscious on his bed, as Jason drove his fist into the pervert's face. Everyone laughed as he drooled on himself.

"Serves that pervert right!" Amy said, smiling at the masked man. Jason nodded, smirking smugly under his mask. He turned to look at Lacey, who was silently giggling at the entire display. He felt himself light up with joy, knowing that he had made her laugh.

Once Blake had stopped laughing, she still had a smile in her face as she spoke. "Thanks, Jason." She said, grateful that he was defending her. The masked man nodded, giving her a thumbs up. He was happy to do so. She was his friend, and he didn't like it when people insulted his friends. Plus, he wasn't fond of the fact that the boy shared a dorm with Lacey.

And he hadn't kicked his habits yet.

"Well, I'm ready to go to the arcade, so can we please get going?" Yang asked impatiently, her arms crossed.

"Yang, don't be rude!" Blake scolded. Ruby sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." She said, turning to the dorm occupants. "It was good to see all of you." He gaze landed on Danny's unconscious form. "Well, most of you."

Whitney chuckled. "It was good to see you too."

Amy nodded. "Please stop by whenever you get the chance. We enjoy seeing you!" She exclaimed, a large grin on her face.

Ruby smiled. "Thanks. I will!"

Dex smiled. "It was good to see you, Ruby." He said. Ryder nodded.

"Yeah!" He turned to look at Lacey. "See you when you get back, Lace." He said. Lacey smiled, and nodded.

* * *

While Yang, Ruby, and Blake, who was forced to play as a part of her promise, played games at the arcade, Jason and Lacey simply wandered around, content to be in each other's company. But a thought occurred to Jason.

From what he was told, Lacey didn't talk because she was traumatized by his death. He understood that, but now that he's alive and in front of her, would he be able to convince her to talk? Pulling out his scroll, he typed in something, before tapping her shoulder, gaining her attention so that he could show her what he had typed.

"Now that you know I'm alive, can you start speaking again?" He had typed. He was honestly thought that was how it worked. And for some people, it does. Lacey looked at him, her eyes showing confusion, her head tilted, before she looked down. Jason wondered what she was doing for a moment, before she looked up at him. And her mouth opened.

"I...I...I haven't....spoken....in years." Jason's eye widened in surprise as he heard her use her voice, but he could also tell she was forcing herself to speak, and he felt guilt wash over him at his question. He was only curious. He didn't want her to do that. "It...hurts....a little." She told him. Lacey spotted the guilty look in his eye, and shook her head. "Don't...feel...bad." She told him, causing him to tilt his head in confusion. "I...need to...start...speaking...again." She admitted. "It'll...make it...easier...to talk...to you." She told him. Jason's eye widened in surprise. So she was attempting this just for him? He didn't mean to sound self-centered, but that was how it felt right now. Lacey's smile relieved him of some of his guilt though. He was quick to envelope her in a hug. An embrace which she promptly returned.

A thought occurred to Jason. She made an attempt speaking for him, to make communication easier. He knew that before he arrive here, his own vocal chords were mush. Destroyed, mostly by the amount of time he had spent in water after fighting the blonde boy. And aura couldn't heal permanent injuries and defects. That's why he still looked like a rotted corpse, and his face didn't look any better. But, if his vocal chords were mostly damaged by water, could his aura have healed them when he arrived? He decided it was worth a try.

Lacey watched as Jason's head slowly moved back and forth. It almost looked like he was attempting to speak. She could hear slight growls, moans, and groans, as he made an attempt. The way he put so much effort into it told her that he didn't talk, not because he didn't want to, but because he practically can't. So imagine the massive shock she gets when she hears two quiet, simple words emit from the hulking man in front of her.

 **"Thank...You..."** A deep, hoarse, guttural voice said, and Lacey looked at Jason in shock, before smiling, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could, burying her face into his chest.

Jason was shocked himself, even as he hugged her back. If he forced himself, and put enough effort into it, he could speak! Granted, it felt like Krueger had grabbed all of his vocal chords in his fist, and had ripped them out of his throat, but if he could find a way to get around that, and heal himself, he just might be able to start speaking again!

For now, though, he was just gonna have to stick with learning sign language from Lacey.

Lacey pulled her face away from his chest, and her eye caught something. It was one of those strength testers, the ones where you punch the bag as hard you could, and it gave you a certain level. Looking at Jason's hulking form, she wondered how strong he actually was, and she felt her face heating up as she realized that she could feel just how hard and bulky his arms were as they wrapped around her. Pulling away, she grabbed Jason's hand before tugging on it, pulling him towards the machine. She put a lien card into it, before turning to Jason, gesturing to the bag on the machine before imitating a punch.

Jason tilted his head. She wanted him to do the game? Well, who was he to disappoint her? Turning to look at the machine, he tilted his head, wondering how much strength he should put into it. He couldn't go full strength, because that would definitely obliterate the machine. But he also wanted to max it out, and get the highest score. Eventually, he decided to just give a casual punch. One that he would use to knock out an aura user, and maybe shatter the aura. Most people could get aura, so the machine could take that kind of punch, right?

Unfortunately, that was just Jason's childlike naivety shining through, as the moment he punched the machine, the whole thing went flying, snapping in two, the top flying a little bit away from the bottom. Both pieces of the machine embedded themselves into the wall, making a perfect indent. Both Jason and Lacey looked on in wide-eyed shock, at the unintended damage the masked man had done, before looking at each other, silently asking if that had actually happened. Other people were also looking on in shock, their gazes moving between Jason and the destroyed machine pieces in a cartoonish way.

"What was that?!" The familiar voice of Yang filled their ears, and both Jason and Lacey turned to see the blonde brawler running in their direction, Ruby and Blake in tow. Jason was about whip out his scroll, but Blake was quick to put two and two together, and answered for him.

"It looks like Jason tried out the strength tester." She said, pointing to the broken pieces, which had by now fallen out of the wall. The sisters' jaws dropped, before Yang glared Jason.

"You beat my high-score!" She said. Blake rolled her eyes.

"He caused damage to both a public building, and an arcade machine. And you're worried about your high score?" She asked, looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Yang stuttered for a moment.

"Uh...um...well...uh...let's scram!" she yelled, running out of the building as fast as she could, the other four trailing behind her. They all ran, or Jason's case, walked, as far as they thought they had to. They eventually stopped at a little park, where everyone except Jason were panting, taking in as much air as they could to fill their aching lungs.

"I think we're safe." Ruby said between breaths, Lacey nodding in agreement.

"No one is chasing us." Blake remarked, looking back in the direction they had came from.

"Do you see anyone, Jason?" Yang asked the masked man. Something that Teams RWBY and JNPR had come to learn, is that despite missing one eye, something only three of them knew about, Jason had the sight a hawk. He had once spotted Cardin following them, attempting to pull a prank on Velvet, despite the fact that the boy was out of earshot and hidden by a crowd. Not to mention it was night time.

The masked man shook his head, everyone sighed in relief. If Jason didn't see anyone, there was nothing to worry about. Lacey smiled at Jason, and Jason smiled under his mask, giving a thumbs up to the brown haired girl.

"Well, the arcade's a bust and it's almost time to head back. I think we're having a wonderful day!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Hey, at least you got to see your dad." Blake said. Ruby nodded.

"That's true, and I got to see my friends again!" She said cheerily, before her gaze turned to Lacey and Jason. "And we were able to watch two crushes find each other again!"

Their eyes widened, and they looked at each other, before looking away, Lacey's face taking on a red tint as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear. They couldn't see Jason's face, but he was standing with an arm on the back of his head and a hand to his hip, his eye looking away in embarrassment. The other three smiled at the display.

"I guess." Yang admitted with a small smile on her face. Jason and Lacey eventually turned to each other again, before Jason wrapped one arm around Lacey's shoulder, the girl smiling at the one armed embrace as she held her hands together, leaning into Jason's side.

"So, Lacey, can you make it back on your own?" Ruby asked. Before Lacey could even answer, however, Jason started waving his hands back and forth and shaking his head frantically, vehemently expressing his dislike for the idea. Lacey smiled at the man's concern.

"Will you...walk back...with me?" Lacey asked, causing both Ruby and Yang to widen their eyes in absolute shock.

"Since when do you speak?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. Lacey smiled.

"Since Jason's...back...I thought...that I should try." She said. Ruby stared for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"I guess that makes sense." She said, smiling at the two.

"Well, I'm glad your talking again!" Yang said. "Can't wait till your talking normally."

Blake nodded. "I guess we'll be seeing you again, sometime." She said, to which Lacey smiled.

"Welp, see you when you get back, Jason." Yang waved him off.

"Yeah. And it was nice seeing you, Lace!" Ruby said as she waved at the two. Blake, Yang, and Ruby all turned and walked in the opposite direction of Jason and Lacey, who turned and walked in the direction of Signal.

"Thanks...for walking...with me." Lacey said, looking up at the hulking man, who nodded. He'd always jump at the chance to spend time with her. He hadn't seen her in years. To her, they had only been apart a few years, but for Jason, it was more than five decades. He patted her head, as if trying to tell her he would always do so. "So," She spoke again, gaining his attention. "Do you...still want to...learn sign?" She asked him. Jason nodded eagerly. If it made communication easier, he would gladly learn sign language. Lacey smiled. "Would you...stay? A little later...tonight?"

Jason thought for moment. He had to be back before curfew, or he could get in trouble. But then again, he hadn't seen Lacey for years, and his friends took top priority in his mind. Especially his closest friend. Eventually, he decided, and turning to Lacey, he spoke for the second time that night.

**"Always."**


	5. Chapter 5

Jason silently groaned as he woke up. He had spent a good chunk of the night at Signal, being taught sign language by Lacey. She had remarked that he was learning surprisingly fast. It sucked when he had to leave, not only because it was night time, and he was looking at a chewing out by Ozpin, but because him and Lacey had only had a day to catch up and spend time with each other, as classes had resumed the next few days. Silently sighing, he sat up on his bed, bringing his hand up to his one eye, and clearing it out. One he liked about having his room to himself, even though it wasn't gonna stay that way, is that he could sleep without the worry of someone seeing him without his mask, so he didn't have to sleep with his mask on.

Turning to look at his nightstand, he spotted his beloved hockey mask on the table. Picking it up, he rested his elbows on his knees as he held the mask in both hands, staring at it. No one at Beacon had ever seen him without his mask, aside from Ozpin and Glynda, so among the students, the mask had pretty much become his face. With everything new and odd that makes up the world of Remnant, he honestly felt hope of having a normal face, something that he never could in his world.

But for now, his face was the aged and worn hockey mask he held in his hands. Sighing, he put the mask on, adjusting it so that it covered his face. Looking down, he silently groaned as he realized he was gonna have to change into that awful suit that Ozpin had provided him. Once he was changed, he made sure his mask was still on, and that he had his pencils and pens in his pocket, before opening his door. He was always an early riser, as he always woke up early back in Crystal Lake so that he could check his traps and watch for intruders. Now, here at Beacon, it just meant he had the free time to do whatever he wanted until classes started. Feeling his stomach rumble, he realized he was hungry. Nodding to himself, he went to make his way to the cafeteria, before freezing completely, his eye widening as wide as it could, as a shocking realization hit him.

He was hungry.

A few days ago, he wouldn't have been able to even digest any type of food, let alone feel hungry. Yet today, he felt hungry. And even better, that meant he could eat again! Although, he didn't feel any other real differences, so he didn't really know what would happen. Maybe he would have to talk to Ozpin about it. After all, Ozpin knew of his past. He even knew about the Necronomicon, for pete's sake! 

But that would have to wait until later. Because right now, his main goal was going to the cafateria and filling his stomach for the first time in decades. He actually felt himself drooling as the smell of bacon entered his nostrils. He hadn't had bacon since he was just a little kid. His mom actually used to make it for him every other morning, along with eggs and toast. He felt as if fate was finally smiling upon him, as once he got his breakfast, he was overjoyed to find that exact combination on his tray. Jason sat down at a far corner, out of the window's view and facing away from the lunch staff. Looking around to be sure he was alone, he smiled to himself when he realize he could eat in peace. Raising his mask just enough to expose his mouth, he happily savored the greasy taste as he bit down into the piece of bacon.

His eyes widened as he realized that it wasn't a dream, and that he was actually able to eat, and to taste what he ate. So, in a brief moment of childlike joy and eagerness, unlike any he had experienced since he was an actual child, he gorged himself on his food, picking up his food in hand fulls and shoving them down his throat, ignoring the fact that he had a fork, a spoon, and a knife to use. After he had finished eating, he slapped himself as he realized what he had just done, reminding himself that if, and when, he ate in front of his friends, he would have to eat like an adult with common sense, rather than a three year old. He picked up his tray and his milk, the only drink the school served for free and the only thing left from his food massacre, and approached the trash bin, downing his milk as quickly as he could, finishing it as he reached the trash can.

He tossed his milk bottle and dumped his tray, intending to make his way to the library. With little to read back at Crystal Lake, aside from comics he took from victims, he was surprised to find how interesting books without pictures could be. Nothing has trumped the Punisher, yet, though. The moment he opened the door however, all thoughts of the library left him as a familiar bunny eared girl walked past him, wiping her eyes. Her wet sleeve didn't escape his attention, however, and he turned to follow her back into the cafeteria. She stopped in before she could even make it to the tables, and he could hear her sniffles as she attempted to clear her eyes and force herself to stop crying. Now, he didn't know her as well as he knew the other two teams, but he still considered her a friend, and he was well aware of the discrimination the faunus faced. From what he knew of Velvet, she deserved none of the discrimination she got. And Jason had a bad feeling he knew the cause.

Walking up behind her, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Velvet whipped her head around in fright, afraid she would spot Cardin, but she sighed in relief when she saw that it was Beacon's resident silent giant.

"Oh. Hi, Jason. How are you?" She asked him with a forced smiled, wiping away her tears as she turned to look at him. Jason tilted his head, catching one of the tears she missed on his finger. He stared at it for a moment, before looking at Velvet, while gesturing to the tear. "What is it?" Unlike the others, Velvet had yet to understand the ways that Jason communicates. Jason silently sighed, before a thought came to mind. He hoped Velvet knew sign language, cause if she did, Lacey's lessons the night before will definitely have paid off.

'What happened?' He signed to Velvet, who sighed.

"Good to know you know sign language after all." She remarked, before answering his question. "My mother was in a wreck last night." She explained.

Jason tilted his head as he sat down at one of the tables next to her, silently urging her to continue.

"And Cardin overheard me telling my team." Her little bit of regained composure cracked once more as she told him. Jason did not like where this was going already. "And he caught me just a second ago, just to dig the knife even deeper." She started crying as she retold the earlier events. "He said that he's hoping my can't recover. He said it would be one less animal in the world." She was sobbing now. Quietly, but sobbing nonetheless. Jason rubbed her back, before pulling her closer. She didn't resist his pull, gladly leaning into his side, finding comfort in the large man. "What did we do so bad to deserve this kind of treatment?!" She wailed, not really expecting an answer.

Jason gently squeezed her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her. Nothing. That's what she did. Absolutely nothing. She was a kind young huntress in training, dedicating her life to fighting the grimm and protecting mankind. She did not deserve the discrimination she faced. She did not deserve Cardin's bullying. And as soon as he got the chance, Jason was going to set the ginger straight, with either pain, or fear.

While he didn't know her as good as the others, it still broke his heart to hear a nice girl like Velvet crying. It reminded him of Lacey, in a way. They were both the most kind girls anyone could meet, and they have both been through hell. Jason shook his head in sadness at the pain the faunus were put through.

Jason's attention was brought to the cafeteria entrance, as a brown haired girl in sunglasses rushed in, smacking the doors aside, nearly knocking them off it's hinges.

"Velvet!" She exclaimed, rushing to the bunny eared faunus's side, crouching down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Velvet shook her head, and and the girl looked up at Jason. "What happened?" She demanded, but her eyes widened as she realized just who she was talking to. "Oh. You're Jason, right?" Jason had a deadpan look in his eyes as he nodded at the girl's question. "Do you know what happened?"

"Cardin..." Velvet choked out between sobs, catching the girl's attention. "Who do you think happens? Every single time." She said.

"Vel..." The dark haired girl squeezed Velvet's hand in an attempt to comfort her. She turned to look at Jason. "Will you help me get payback on him?"

Velvet immediately spoke up. "No, Coco. I don't wanna make it any worse than it is." She said, rejecting the idea. Coco sighed.

"I understand why you think that, but I'm not gonna stand for that." She said. "I'm gonna keep teaching him a lesson until he learns it." Coco turned to look at the masked man. "Are you with me, Jason?"

Jason nodded, letting go of Velvet so that the poor girl could sit up straight, and smashed his fist into his palm. Coco smiled. Despite her dislike of violence against people, Velvet couldn't help but smile at how readily both her friends would defend her, despite one being a first year. She wrapped each arm around Jason and Coco, pulling them into a grateful hug. "Thanks, you two."

* * *

Jason sat in Professor Port's class, listening to another one of the man's outrageous stories. He had ended up sitting next to Pyrrha, and the girl's downtrodden mood did not escape his attention. It was pretty common knowledge that the red head had a crush on Jaune, who was sitting right in front of her. And every once in a while, if one paid attention, they would notice Pyrrha shoot a quick glance at the blonde. But today, her gazes were different. Jason noticed that they were filled with anger and hurt.

When he was sure that Port wasn't paying attention, he slightly nudged the girl next to him. Well, to him, it was a nudge. To Pyrrha, it felt like someone had slightly punched her arm, and she looked at Jason.

"What?" She asked. He pointed at Pyrrha, and moved his to Jaune, before moving it back to Pyrrha. The girl tilted her head. "I'm confused. What is it, Jason?" Jason silently sighed, before he picked up his pencil and started writing on his paper. Once he was finished writing, he slid his paper over to Pyrrha for her to read.

'yOu LooK SAd. whY aRE You sAd?' Is what he had wrote. Typing was one thing, writing was another. Pyrrha looked up at Jason, before sighing.

"Jaune admitted to me that he didn't earn his way into Beacon, and got angry with me after I offered to help him train." She explained. "And now, lately he's been hanging out with Cardin. And it hurts." She admitted, wrapping her arms around herself. Jason's eyes widened. Jaune? Jaune Arc? Hanging out with Cardin Winchester? Something isn't right there. He looked at the blonde boy in confusion, before turning back to look at Pyrrha, tilting his head as if to ask why. Pyrrha seemed to understand this. "He thought I was saying he needed help. And to be honest, he does. But he took it as an insult. Said he wanted to be the one who was the hero."

Jason turned to glare at the back of the blonde's head. He would've gladly accepted the help from Pyrrha if he needed it, and based on what he saw of Jaune's performance, the boy needed training like his life depended on it.

"Our field trip to collect sap for Professor Peach is tomorrow. And I'm hoping to get a chance to speak with him alone." Pyrrha admitted. Jason nodded. He understood where the girl was coming from. And he hoped it cleared things up. As rude and ungrateful as Jaune was, he understood a little of where he was coming from. And besides, the boy was made leader by Ozpin, so he had to have some trustworthy elements within him.

Aside from the assignment for the field trip, Jason did have one other thing planned. The teams that Glynda was supervising for the trip would be Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, plus Jason was joining them. And he planned to have a very intense chat with Team CRDL's leader. Placing a reassuring hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, he gave her nod. If she could see his face, she would be able to see the smile adorning it. Pyrrha smiled in return.

"Thank you, Jason." She said, giving him a nod in return.

In the seat in front of them, a certain blonde had been listening to their conversation the entire time, and he felt a wave of guilt wash over and eat away at himself as he reflected over his actions from the past few days.

* * *

Jason gazed around the forest, taking in the red leaves in every direction. Even the ground was a crimson color from where leaves had fallen over the years. And despite the warnings of grimm, Jason actually felt oddly comfortable. Then again, he spent a majority of his life in a forest, so it's not a major shocker. It was also the second time that week he found himself in a forest. He just couldn't get away from them. As he walked, he watched as Jaune walked behind Team CRDL, who was in front of him. He had a large cardboard box with a W scrawled on it. On top of that were seven jars, which, considering the fact that there were five, Team CRDL plus Jaune, was a little odd. His attention was pulled back to Glynda as she addressed the students about the forest they were in.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to site-see." She explained, catching most of the students attention. "Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest." She instructed. "And I am here, to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda abruptly stopped and turned around on her heel, causing some of the students to stagger before stopping, including Jaune, who ended up bumping into Cardin. The ginger turned to glare at the blonde, who started whistling. Cardin turned his attention back forward

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda informed them. "However, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates." She warned. Yang and Ruby gave each other a look of joy, both excited for some reason, unknown to Jason. "We'll rendezvous back here at four o'clock." Glynda finished.

"Come on buddy, let's go." Cardin said with an evil smirk, grabbing the back of Jaune's hoodie. If he could've, Jason would've taken the Cardin's hand off. But unfortunately, he can't. Jaune's guilty gaze turned towards Pyrrha, who was looking back at him with a desperate one. Jaune's gaze moved down, before turning and walking past Jason, following Cardin. Pyrrha watch him go, before sighing and turning back in the direction of the rest of the students, feeling something eat away at her heart. She and Jason both also had a bad feeling that something horrible was gonna happen.

Meanwhile, in a nearby part of the forest, Team CRDL was simply lazing around, relaxing without a care in the world, while Jaune came marching back with seven jars, all full of Forever Falls sap. He stopped in the middle of the team, setting the jars down, before promptly falling down, feeling dizzy and sick. Team CRDL all sat up.

"Hey! Great work Jauney-boy! That wasn't to hard, was it?" Cardin asked, not really caring for a response as he stood up.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said, talking to himself more than anybody, and he sounded like his nose was stuffed, so he probably was allergic to it.

"Great, great, great." Cardin said, completely ignoring Jaune's words. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of sap, when there's only five of us'."

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune admitted, nodding his head as he sat up.

"Well," Cardin spoke up, an evil glint in his eyes. "Com with me, and you'll find out." He informed. Jaune groaned as he stood to his feet, following the team to a ledge. Crouching down onto his stomach with the team, Jaune was able to make out his entire team, plus Team RWBY and Jason as well. He silently laughed when he watched Ren pass Nora a full jar of sap, only to find it empty and Nora's mouth red by the time Ren finished filling it. He almost couldn't hold it when he spotted Jason lift up his to where his mouth was visible, and slurp down his jar as well, before setting the mask back into place. If he were paying complete attention, he would've noticed the odd shape of his mouth.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked the taller boy, not liking the glare he was giving two certain people.

"Payback." The boy answered spitefully. Jaune's eyes widened as he turned back to the clearing.

"Pyrrha and Jason? What are you-?"

"That's them." Cardin said, smacking his fist on the ground. "The red-haired know-it-all and that silent rotting freak." He growled, reaching his hand behind his back, and pulling out the box that Jaune had been carrying earlier. "Alright boys, last night, ole Jaune here managed to round up an entire box full of rapier wasps." He revealed. Jaune had sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Cardin's plan slowly dawned on him as Russel slapped a hand on Jaune's back. "Now, we're gonna put them to work." Jaune laughed nervously as Cardin's words. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me, these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking it's time to teach her a thing or two." He said as his team stood to their feet. He offered Jaune a hand up, jerking the poor by to his feet, before shoving a jar full of red sap into his hands. "And you're gonna help."

"Help what?" Jaune tried to act dumb, but Cardin wasn't having it.

"Hit her with the sap." He said, pointing at the full jar in his hands. "I'm going to hit the freak. Either you help me, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." He said, picking up the second extra jar, and taking his position, waiting for Jaune to throw his first. Jaune looked at Cardin for a moment, before turning to look at Pyrrha, taking an aiming stance to throw the jar at her. He hesitated though, as he saw her red hair sway as she turned to look at something, and his decision was made for him when he saw the beautiful smile on her face, her emerald eyes practically staring into his soul the moment he spotted them.

"No." Jaune refused, his grip on the jar tightening. Cardin smirked at his response, and Jaune could only watch in shock and horror as the ginger through the jar at his silent friend. Jaune dropped his jar to the ground, it's shatter seeming to impossible to hear as he watched Jason get coated in the red substance.

Jason jerked forward slightly as from the impact, before jerking around to glare at Cardin. Cardin smirked, and Jaune couldn't move fast enough to stop the taller boy as kicked the box of wasps, causing it to open as it went flying through the air, and a whole swarm of rapier wasps came out, going after the only target covered in red sap: Jason.

Everyone, aside from Team CRDL, watched in horror as their massive friend flailed his hands through the air in an attempt to swipe away the bugs, only to get stung again and again.

"MRS. GOODWITCH!!" Blake screeched, running in the direction of their combat instructor with Weiss in tow, hoping and praying that she wouldn't be too late.

"JASON!" Ruby screeched in horror as she watched her friend's panicked movements slowly cease as his back crashed onto the ground, the wasps flying away. She ran to his motionless body, sliding to stop as she shook his body in an attempt to wake him, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't dead. "Come on! Please wake up!" She yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks as she desparately shook his body. "Not again, please!" She had already lost someone close to her. She didn't want to lose another.

Slowly, the result of their actions dawned on the rest of Team CRDL, their looks of sadistic joy turning to horror as well. The only one still enjoying the outcome was Cardin himself, who was laughing as much as his lungs would allow. His joy was cut short, however, as Jaune poured as much aura into his fist as he could, and driving it into Cardin's face, shattering his nose.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, following up his first punch with a quick uppercut, and then an immediate left hook, sending the boy flying into the clearing. None of his team made an effort to stop their leader's beating. "WHAT DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS?!"

"At least some payback." Cardin answered, standing to his feet as his aura healed his nose. "If I can't get payback on both of them, I'm glad that I at least got payback on that freak."

"WHAT?!" Yang's voice caught Cardin's attention, and he turned to find the girl, weapons at the read, glaring at the boy, along with Ren and Nora. Nora had Magnihild in it's hammer mode, and she looked ready to follow through on her idea of breaking Cardin's legs. Yang approached Cardin, giving him a quick punch, before picking him up by collar of his shirt. "This was just some petty payback?!" She screeched in his face, and Cardin actually felt like about to piss himself.

"A friend of ours could very well be dead, Cardin!" Pyrrha growled. Cardin gave a sadistic chuckle.

"So? One less freak in the world, I say." He muttered.

No one saw Jason's eye shoot open. Those words ran through his head. They were almost completely similar to what the ginger had told Velvet in regards to the faunus' mother.

Pyrrha grabbed the boy by the back of his neck, yanking him from Yang's grip and dragging him towards The motionless man and the crying girl crying into his chest. She kicked the boy down onto his knees, and forced his head to look at Jason. "Look at him! He's not even breathing! Your actions did this, Cardin!" She said. Cardin shook his head.

"Get me away from this freak." Cardin growled. Pyrrha grit her teeth in anger, but before she could do anything, both she and Ruby jumped away as Jason's hand shot up, wrapping around Cardin's neck in a death grip, and pulling closer the boy closer and forcing him to look Jason in the eye. The boy felt his pride and anger fade away, fear slowly taking up its place. Cardin gulped, before screaming as he found himself flying through the air, Jason having sent him flying by simply stretching his arm out. The ginger crashed into a thick tree with massive force, snapping it in half. His aura was consumed completely from the force of the impact. Everyone stared in shock as Jason stood to his feet, seemingly unaffected by the repeated stings by the wasps. Ruby wasn't in her stupor for long, as she quickly rushed the tall man, wrapping her arms around Jason's arms and letting her head rest on his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You weren't breathing! We thought you were dead!" She yelled, tears running down her face. Jason, however, wasn't paying attention to Ruby, his eye solely focused on the cowering ginger he had just thrown. Ruby looked up at Jason, noticing his glare. "Are you alright Jason?" She asked, letting go of him and wiping her eyes.

Everyone watched, confused at his lack of response. Though he was always silent, he would normally still let them know he was okay or everything was fine in some way. But right now? Nothing. But the explanation was simple.

The man in front of them was so angry, he was not the silent, loyal, great friend they had come to know. Not right now. No, in front of them was the Cunningham Slasher.

And his target: Cardin Winchester.

Every gasped as in one simple movement, Jason's machete went from it's sheath to Cardin's shoulder, going clean through and burying it to the hilt. Cardin screamed in pure agony as the blade pierced his flesh and went clean through the muscle. Despite his bullying nature, Cardin hadn't made it into Beacon for no reason, and he was quick to yank the blade from his shoulder, throwing it to the ground. He held onto the wound as it kept bleeding. His aura wouldn't be able to recover, as every little bit he regained constantly went into healing the wound. Before anyone could stop him, the ginger took off running. Everyone watched as Jason picked up his machete, and stomped off after Cardin.

As soon as Jason had disappeared, Blake and Weiss came running back, with Glynda in tow. "What happened?" The older woman demanded.

"Cardin set some rapier wasps after Jason, and now Jason's going after Cardin." Ren was quick to explain. "If the ground weren't red, we would be able to follow them."

"What makes you say that?" Glynda asked.

"Jason chucked his machete at Cardin while his aura was down, and it went clean through his shoulder." Yang informed her. Glynda's eyes widened. Then a thought occured to her.

"We need to find them. Now!" She said. "Which way did they go?"

"That way." Nora answered, pointing in the direction Jason had chased Cardin. "Why?"

"Because if we don't, Jason will kill Cardin." Glynda informed, rushing in the direction she was told.

* * *

Despite all of the wonderful and great things that had happened to him since he had arrived in Remnant, one thing Jason missed was the thrill of chasing a kill back in Crystal Lake. He now knew that none of his victims truly deserved death, but the rush he got from chasing them was great. Plus, the look on their faces when they found out that they weren't going to escape after all. That was why he always took his time chasing them, rather than immediately catching and killing them, something he could easily do. That was why he never let Cardin out of his sight, despite the fact that the boy was in front of him. He wanted the ginger to feel as much fear as Jason could induce on him, before the masked man finally ended him. Jason felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he realized just how similar the situation he was currently in was to his old life. He was walking at a supernatural speed after a victim, keeping a pace that was just faster than they could run, chasing them through the middle of a forest.

A growl to his left signaled his attention, as he spotted a beowulf grimm running at him. The moment it lunged at him, it's life was ended. With one swipe of his machete, Jason beheaded the beowulf without even slowing down. Suddenly, he remembered Professor Port telling class one time about how the grimm were attracted to negative emotions, and he realized that he and Cardin were gonna be attracting every grimm in the forest if they didn't calm down. But honestly, Jason didn't care. More grimm, more kills, all to build of to the main event: Cardin Winchester's head hanging from his grip.

Cardin huffed and huffed, running as fast as his legs could carry him, forcing his lungs to work past their limit. He had faced Jason once, along with his whole team, and they were all severely beaten, Cardin having been finished with that weird and devastating move that exposed his insides. Not something he wanted to relive. He knew that if his whole team couldn't stand against Jason, then he would have no chance alone. He only felt encouraged to run even more as he heard a familiar haunting sound fill his ears.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki. Ma, Ma, Ma."**

Cardin somehow forced his legs to move even faster, not that it mattered since Jason could easily keep pace with him. He yelped when he spotted an Ursa running his way, and was quick to dodge it, running around and out of it's reach. A moment later, he heard the sound of metal meeting flesh, and a pained yelp, and it didn't take Cardin long to realize that Jason had killed the Ursa with ease. His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as he spotted some more grimm running in their direction.

Jason felt like a giddy child as he chopped left and right, slaying grimm after grimm, one after another, no matter what type they were. Never before had he had as many victims, aside from the one party in the cornfield, as he had today. And unlike his normal victims, the grimm were dumb enough to think that they could kill him. But they would never be able to. Hey watched Cardin run into a clearing, before collapsing, finally too out of breath to run. Jason smirked under his mask. Another victim to soon to die by his blade.

Cardin turned to look at him, still holding his wound, as the masked man approached the boy, his grip on his machete impossible to break. Once he was in front of the boy, the two stared at each other, Jason in anger, Cardin in fear. Jason slowly raised his machete, before swinging it down. Surprisingly, and luckily for Cardin, he was able to roll out of the way, causing Jason's blade to embed itself in the ground. As soon as Cardin recovered, however, He had the wind knocked out of him as Jason delivered a powerful kick to his chest, Sending him flying, and knocking him unconscious. Jason went to retrieve his machete, jerking it out of the ground, and turned to face Cardin. Almost as soon as Jason tried to approach the boy, he found his attention immediately shifting as a beowulf grimm jumped on his back, biting his shoulder.

Jason growled, reaching behind him and grabbing the scruff of the beowulf's neck, before yanking it over him and slamming it down into the ground, immediately lifting his foot and slamming it down on the beowulf's head. It's head exploded under Jason's foot in a mesh of blood and brains. He spotted an Ursa rushing at him as well, and once it was with range, he swung the machete up, bisecting the Usa's head, before stepping out of the way and letting the body slide past him. He looked back at Cardin's unconscious form, and spotted another Ursa rushing towards the boy, attempting to kill him. Jason felt his rage boil. He had NOT chased the boy this far, just to lose his kill to an animal. Picking up the dead body of the Ursa he had just killed before it could disintegrate, he threw it with devastating force at the Ursa standing over Cardin's corpse. Both the body and the living Ursa exploded in a blast of red mist.

Jason heard a howl to his left, and spotted a group of beowulves charging at him. Narrowing his eye, he approache them as well, causing the distance between them to close rapidly. Once they were close enough, Jason sliced all the beowulves' heads in off in one motion. He felt something slice into his arm, as another beowulf dug it's claws into his arm. Jason responded in kind, slicing of one of the boewulf's arms. The beast howled in pain as it fell to the ground, writhing in agony as it held it's newly made stump. It didn't suffer for long, though, As Jason drove his machete through its skull.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki. Ma, Ma, Ma."**

Jason didn't spot any more grimm, and as much as he love slaughtering the beasts, he was sick of waiting. If he was correct, his eerie sound might ward away the grimm long enough for him to kill Cardin. Turning his attention back to the boy, he approached the unconcious ginger, cleaning the blood off of his machete. He stopped at the boys feet, and slowly raised the blood above his head. Finally, he could do justice. Cardin wouldn't be hurting anyone, ever again. Velvet wouldn't be bullied anymore, Jaune would be able to train and continue attending Beacon. All of that, once the boy in front him was dead. And with that thought, he swung the blade down.

"'JASON!/ _JASON!_ '"

The machete stopped mere centimetres away from the boy's chest as the voice of his mother within his head, as well as the voice of Glynda caught his attention. He turned his head towards Glynda, spotting her along with both Teams RWBY and JNPR, plus the other three members of Team CRDL.

_'Sweetie, as evil as that boy is, you can not kill him.'_

Jason tilted his head in confusion. Why not?

"Jason, huntsman do not kill in cold blood unless they have to, and besides, Cardin has definitely earned an expulsion." Glynda explained to the hulking man. "He will be expelled, and sent to prison for attempted murder."

Jason tilted his head. So he can't kill everybody who tries to kill him?

_'Only if there is no other option, of which, with a teenager, there is.'_

Jason nodded at his mother's logic. He guessed that made sense.

"Please." Glynda begged. "Spare the boy. Don't put anymore blood on your hands if you don't have too." She held her hands up in a calming gesture, careful not to invoke the ire of the former serial killer.

Jason looked at Cardin's unconscious body for a moment, before sighing. He looked at Goodwitch, and nodded, sheathing his machete.


	6. Chapter 6

It ain't even a school day, and the first thing that happens to Jason at the start of the weekend is being called to his office. Ozpin mentioned in the text that there was a new student. The first member to join him at Beacon, and the start of a team. Ozpin didn't really give him any details, just that it was someone new. He spotted Ruby walking down the hall, talking to Velvet. They both seemed to spot him as well, as they smiled at him. If he was honest, Jason was shocked at how quickly he was forgiven after his rampage in the forest, even if a lot of people hated Cardin. But, he wasn't complaining, and Cardin was suspended. Ozpin did warn him though, that if he didn't control his temper a little better, not everything will end well.

"Hi Jason!" Ruby said chipperly. Jason nodded, and waved. He tilted his head at her hyperactivity, and reached out to pat her head. She laughed at the gesture, and Jason looked a Velvet, patting her head as well. In the past few days since the incident with Cardin, Jason had spent a little more time with the faunus, and bonded with her. She had come to understand his gesture as a greeting of sorts. Despite his newfound sign language knowledge, he still found head patting easier.

"It's nice to see you too Jason." She greeted with a warm smile. Jason grinned under his mask, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Not that there's anything wrong with it, but what are you doing up so early? You normally sleep in on weekends unless you have to get up." Ruby pointed out. Jason's shoulder's slouched and the girls could practically see the deadpan expression in his eyes. "Not that I have room to talk." She stuttered sheepishly. Jason shook his head.

'Ozpin wants to see me.' He signed. The girls nodded.

"Oh, I wonder if we can go with you?" Ruby asked. Jason put his finger on the chin of his mask in a thinking pose. Velvet was hesitant.

"I don't know. Ozpin usually messages everyone that he wants in his office." She pointed out, a bit reluctant to accompany Jason. But the masked man immediately responded.

'True, but he didn't say I had to come alone.' He reasoned. Velvet thought for a moment, before sighing.

"I guess." She relented. Ruby jumped in joy.

"Yay!" She yelped, pulling Velvet, and somehow Jason, into a group hug. Before stopping and looking at Jason. "What exactly am I getting excited about?" She asked. She was practically screaming like a banshee at his answer. "A new STUDENT?!"

"What about a new student?" The familiar voice of Yang Xiao-Long echoed from behind the the group, where Jason spotted her approaching with Pyrrha.

"Jason's first teammate is here." Velvet explained. Yang's face lit up in excitement at the news.

"Oh really? Well let's go meet him!" She said with joy. Pyrrha smiled up at Jason.

"I'm glad you'll finally have a teammate." She congratulated, causing Jason to smile underneath the mask. He pulled Pyrrha into a one-sided hug, causing the red-head to blush slightly at the large man's action, although her heart still belonged to someone else.

After everyone had piled into the elevator, Ruby went to hit the button for Ozpin's office before anyone could stop her. Jason could unfortunately say he had witnesses Ruby somehow unintentionally press the button to every floor in the building, prompting the red-cloaked girl to shrink away as everyone in the elevator, even Velvet and Jason, glared daggers into the poor girl.

"...oops..."

* * *

For the first time in a long, long, long time, Ozpin and Glynda felt relief flood through their bodies as the elevator finally dinged, signaling Jason's arrival. When the door opened, however, they were surprised to see Jason being accompanied by half of Team RWBY, and one fourth of Teams JNPR and CVFY. Ozpin let out a frustrated sigh as he touched his forehead.

"Jason, I wanted you to come alone." He said, looking at the masked man.

'You should've said that in your text.' Jason silently countered.

"Jason, don't be rude." Glynda admonished. Jason raised his hands in a mock surrender. He had come to develop a sense of humor more appropriate during his time at Beacon.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked as she pointed to the figure standing behind Ozpin, looking out the window. The man wore a Christmas colored sweater and brown faded trousers, along with a pair of work-boots. A brown fedora sat atop his head. His skin was charred and burnt to a crisp. On his right hand was a bladed glove. The students felt slight fear at his appearance. Jason, however, felt only one emotion.

"That, Ruby, is Jason's new teammate. I expect you to show him the same amount of respect you would show anyone else."

Rage.

"Everyone," Ozpin started, as the new person turned to look at the group, a grin falling on his face as they landed on Jason. "this is Frederick Krueger."

"Hello, Momma's boy. Did ya miss me?"

All hell broke loose right as that statement left Freddy's mouth. Before anyone could react or stop him, Jason had his machete drawn in one hand and the opposite forearm pinning Freddy against the reinforced window. Everyone's eyes widened and they jumped back at the large man's unexpected and surprising movements.

"Jason, what are you doing?!" Ozpin exclaimed in shock as he grabbed Jason's shoulder, attempting to pull him off. Glynda was quick to react as well, attempting to use her semblance to pull Jason off of Freddy, who simply glared at the masked man. The students were quick to intervene as well, all grabbing Jason in an attempt to pull him off.

"Jason, stop! He's your teammate!" Ruby said as she attempted to keep his armed hand in place with the help of Pyrrha.

"He's done nothing to you Jason! Stop!" Pyrrha attempted to reason.

"If you kill or hurt him, you'll be just like Cardin!" Velvet tried to tell him as she assisted Ozpin. Yang had arms wrapped around his waist, attempting too at least pull Jason away from Freddy.

"Seriously, what is with you right now?!" Yang exlaimed in anger and confusion.

However, Jason was registering none of it, his eyes solely focused on the man in front of him, who had made life hell the last two times they had met. Quickly removing his forearm in favor of his free hand, Jason lifted Freddy up by the throat as he violently shook, throwing everyone off of him and breaking Glynda's control of him. He pulled his machete back, ready to run Freddy through with it.

Freddy was quick to react, using his gloved hand to stab him in the side, causing Jason to lose his grip, before swiping across Jason's face, knocking his mask off.

The students watched in confusion as Jason's machete clattered to the ground, his focus instantly changing from killing his new teammate to covering his face, leaving a peek hole between his fingers as he glared at Krueger with his one good eye. Freddy gladly returned the favor.

"Listen, shit-for-brains. Whatever problems we had in the past needs to stay there." He growled, unflinching at Jason's gaze. He raised his bladed pointer finger and pointed at Jason. "Me and you have a common goal."

Jason had a pretty good idea of what he meant, but he looked to Ozpin and Glynda for confirmation. Both nodded. Freddy knew.

"Jason, why do hate him so much?" Ruby asked innocently. Freddy looked at Ruby.

"Trust me when I say, Little Red, that's none of your damn business." He said, causing Ruby to glare at him. Yang started seething at how rude Freddy was being.

"Hey! What give's you the right to talk to her like that?!" She screeched, stomping towards the dream demon, only for her path to be blocked by Jason, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"What are you gonna do, blondie? Stare me to death with your color changing eyes?" Freddy asked sarcastically, a wide grin on his face. Yang got even madder, attempting to rush past Jason towards the burned man, only to be caught by Jason's arm around her waist.

"Let me go Jason! I'm gonna pummel him!" She screeched, being held back by Jason's arm, plus the other students in the room. Jason had to admit that even though he wasn't using all of his strength, Yang was surprisingly strong when she was angry.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ozpin shouted, slamming his cane into the floor as he stood, effectively silencing the argument. He turned to look at Jason and Yang, glaring at the two. Yang lost her anger in favor of fidgeting in nervousness, while Jason returned to glaring at Krueger. "I'd appreciate, you two, if you didn't try to attack a new student!" He admonished.

Freddy smirked. "Haha, Yeah. We're gonna be friends now." He said with a sick smile.

Ozpin quickly turned his glare to the burn victim. "And you. If you are going to join Beacon, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't be so rude to my students." He said. Freddy scoffed.

"Being rude isn't a crime outside of class, is it?" Freddy remarked. Glynda snarled at Freddy.

"You would do well to listen to your headmaster and treat him with respect, if you wish to attend Beacon." She said, a look of true anger on her face. Freddy simply shrugged her off.

"You both should be happy I'm listening to you at all." Freddy snarked, smirk still on his face. "You both look like Wizard of Oz rip-offs." He turned to look at Glynda, a look in his eyes that the woman did not like. "Although, Glynda here looks like she was ripped straight out of a porn film." Ozpin sighed as the two argued, realizing that even though he had to accept Freddy for a reason, nobody was likely to like it for a while.

"I apologize Jason, but unfortunately, he is, and will remain your new teammate." He said with an apologetic look in his eyes, before sitting down. "Now get him out of here and show him around Beacon before Glynda rips him in two. Or the other way around." Silently sighing, Jason approached Freddy, whose attention was still on Glynda, and roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt, before dragging him to the elevator, kicking and screaming. The rest of the students begrudgingly entered with him. As the doors closed and the elevator started it's decent, Freddy turned to look at Velvet.

"So are you a mutant or something?"

* * *

After a long and very miserable elevator ride, Freddy's tour around Beacon started. Unfortunately for Ruby, she was the only one willing to stay behind, as no one could take the burn victim's rude and annoying personality. Plus Jason couldn't talk, and she very much doubted that Freddy was willing to learn sign language. Although he did stay behind with her. For what reason though, she couldn't guess.

"So this is the library."

"Boring."

"This is the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry."

"This is history class."

"The teacher looks like a tweaker."

"This is Grimm Studies Class."

"That teacher looks like he needs to lose a few pounds."

Ruby actually laughed at that. "I know. Everyone makes jokes about him." As she said that, she they came upon their favorite room. "And this is the weapons room."

Freddy perked up at that. "Weapons?"

"Yeah. Every student at Beacon has weapons. This is where you perform maintenance, tinker with them, or make a weapon." For emphasis, Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "I personally custom made mine."

Freddy whistled. He was actually impressed. "Wow."

"Yeah. So, how'd you get yours?" Ruby asked Freddy. While she didn't like the man, she was curious about his unique weapon. While there were a lot of people who used gloves with clawsm most of them actually looked like claws, not knives on a gardener's glove.

Freddy looked down at his signature weapon. "I made mine too. I'm good with metal works."

"How'd you make the blades?" She asked him, looking at the unique blades.

"I removed the blades from two pairs of scissors and sharpened them." He revealed. Ruby's eyes widened at that. Of everything to use, scissor blades? People sure can use odd things for weapons.

"Really?!" She said with excitement, stars in her eyes as she looked at Freddy's glove from every angle she could, impressed with the seemingly primitive weapon.

For once, Freddy was actually stunned at the girl's reaction, unsure of how to react. "Uh, Yeah." Jason silently laughed, enjoying the scene of his rival, now teammate, looking so confused. Tapping the red cloaked girl's shoulder, he gestured with his hands.

'You're confusing him.' He signed. Ruby's eyes widened, before she let go of his glove,

"Sorry." She apologized to the dream demon.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Freddy said, unsure of how how to react. He was stunned at how this girl looked, despite hating guts a few minutes ago. It actually shocked him. A malicious laugh from around the corner caught their attention, and Ruby's eyes widened at what they saw.

Upon returning from his suspension, due to his father's influence, his punishment was reduced to such, Cardin quickly returned to his old games, and his latest victim happened to be someone who Ruby knew on a personal level. Cardin was picking on a shy faunus named Madison Cooper, or Maddie for short. She was a tiger faunus, which conflicted with her personality, although Ruby could see why she was so shy.

Maddie had been involved in an accident when she was younger when she had messed around in her father's lab and spilled some acid on herself, leaving a burn scar that ran from halfway up the right side of her neck to her shoulder. The poor faunus had been bullied since the incident, and she had decided to become a huntress to help people, similar to Ruby herself. Like Ruby, she had been accepted into Beacon, but why, neither of the two could figure it out.

Cardin had ripped her shirt at the shoulder, allowing everyone to see the scar. Poor Maddie looked close to tears as she looked down in shame.

"Look at this!" Cardin said, catching everyone's attention. "Not only is she an animal, but she has an ugly birthmark to boot!" He shouted. However, most of the people glared at him, including his own team, surprisingly, but Cardin didn't seem to care.

Ruby glared at Cardin, and started approaching the ignorant boy, when a clawed hand stopped her.

"Stay here." Freddy said, glaring at Cardin. Ruby looked at the man, and back to Cardin, before stepping back. Freddy started approaching Cardin, and Ruby watching him flick his hand, and Freddy's claws seemed to grow longer as a shine ran down the sharp end of the blades.

Cardin grabbed the other shoulder of her shirt, intending to rip it and see if she had a matching scar, when the wind was knocked out of him as he was slammed onto the ground. He felt a waight on his back, and went to turn his head to look at the cause, when his eyes widened in fear as four long blades embedded themselves into the hard floor right in front of his face. He screamed in terror, before turning back to face the person on his back. Any little leftover courage he had went out the window as he spotted the terrifying visage on his back.

"Your mommy teach you to treat people like that?" Freddy asked with a terrifying grin on his face. Cardin frantically shook his head no. Freddy laughed at Cardin's expression. Cardin outright screamed as the claws inched towards his face. "Did your daddy?" Cardin once again shook his head, before screaming once again as the claws moved closer. "Then why are you treating her like that?"

"Sh-She's an animal!" Cardin stuttered out. Freddy's grin left his face as he jumped to his feet, picking up Cardin and slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Your the only animal here. Leave her alone, or these claws next target will be your balls." He said, backing up and letting the frightened boy down. He backed away from the boy, before looking down at the surprisingly loud sound of him stepping in something. He glanced at Cardin's crotch, and dropped to his back after he stepped away front he puddle, laughing like a madman. Cardin's glanced down as well, and his face turned red from shame and embarrassment. "You pissed yourself! How do you expect to be a huntsman if your gonna piss yourself from a simple threat?!" He said between laughs.

Once they spotted what had happened, both Ruby and Jason dropped to the ground as well, unable to hold in their joy as they, along with everyone else present at the scene, laughed at the ginger haired bully.

Cardin kept his head down as he uncomfortably waddled away from the hallway and towards his room. After getting over his laughing fit, Freddy turned to look at Maddie.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked, causing Maddie to shyly glance at him.

"Why did you help me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Freddy laughed at the motion. He put his ungloved hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, a rarely seen gentle smile on his face.

"I'm not a faunus, but I know damn well what it's like to be judged." He took his hand from her shoulder as she looked at him in confusion. "I mean, not many people are covered head to toe in third-degree burns." He said, gesturing to his face with his clawed hand, eliciting a laugh from the shaken faunus. "So you could say I know what it's like to be judged and burned."

While Ruby was smiling at the warm scene, Jason was stunned, his subconscious doing backflips in his head as he tried to wrap his head around the scene in front of them. Even Pamela, who usually was his voice of reason and explanation, seemed to be confused.

Uh...

Was this really Freddy Krueger in front of them?

He spotted Cardin's team approaching Freddy, all three of them glaring at him. He guess they still stood up for their leader, even if they knew he was a dick.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma."**

At that eerie sound, Cardin's teammates turned tale and ran the other way. Freddy looked at the retreating boys, then to Jason, a confused expression on his face. Jason simply nodded. While he didn't exactly trust him, he felt the tiniest ounce of respect for Krueger because of his actions.

Returning the nod, Freddy turned his head back to Maddie. "So, if you ever need help with anything, I'm always here to help." He said with a grin. Maddie nodded.

"Thanks." She said, walking away.

"No problem!" He said after her. He walked back to Jason and Ruby, and he raised an eyebrow at Ruby's expression.

"What?"

"AWWWW!" She said excitedly, wrapping Krueger in a hug that the burn victim did not ask for. "You can be nice after all."

The tour continued to the dorms, where they eventually stopped at Team RWBY's dorm. Ruby turned to the dream demon. "Now, since Jason can show you the dorm you'll be sharing, I figured I would introduce you to my team and Team JNPR." Ruby said. Almost immediately after the words left her mouth, her door slammed open, and somehow the remainder of Team RWBY and the whole of Team JNPR had piled in a doorway in a comedic fashion. Everyone stared for a moment, before everyone in the doorway tumbled to the ground.

"What is he doing here?!" Yang asked Ruby angrily, glaring daggers at Freddy, along with Pyrrha.

"Nice to see you too." Freddy said sarcastically.

"Ruby, I really don't think it was a good idea to show him where your dorm is." Pyrrha advised, her stare twice as lethal as Yang's, surprisingly.

Ruby waved off the concerns. "Oh, he's not as bad as first glance makes him out to be." She said, causing the two to gawk at her. Blake took the opportunity to approach Freddy first.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Krueger. I'm Blake." She introduced herself, raising her right hand for a hand shake. Freddy awkwardly raised his right hand, which happened to be his gloved hand, and Blake immediately switched hands. Returning the gesture with a jokey smile, Krueger laughed at Blake's mistake.

"Nice to meet you too, Blake. Freddy Krueger." Blake nodded at his words, smiling slightly.

"You know, you aren't as bad as Yang and Pyrrha made you out to be." She remarked. Pyrrha and Yang huffed, refusing to look at the burnt man. Blake jerked her finger in Weiss's direction. "That's Weiss Schnee." Weiss did a small curtsy.

"Pleasure to meet you.'

"Likewise."

"This is Jaune." Ruby said. Freddy almost laughed as he spotted the blonde, but his smile didn't go unnoticed.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"You remind me of a blonde teen that Momma's boy here knows real well. Jarvis, I think was his name." At the mention of Tommy Jarvis, Jason promptly smacked Krueger over the back of the head, causing the dream demon to growl.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway, I'm Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR." Jaune said, introducing himself with his left hand.

Freddy grinned. "You must be a real ladykiller huh." At his joke, Yang's anger faded and she couldn't help but laugh, whereas Jaune nervously chuckled. Freddy laughed himself. "I'm just yanking your chain kid."

"Nice to meet you, Frederick." Ren said, stepping forward and bowing slightly. "My name is Lie Ren." Freddy grinned.

"And I'm Lying Freddy." He said. Yang dropped to the ground, while everyone else groaned at the bun, except for Ren, who had a small smile on his face.

Freddy suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders, and found a orange haired girl with sky blue eyes staring at him upside down. "I'm Nora!" She said excitedly. Freddy chuckled as the girl seemingly zipped back next to Ren.

"That's six down," As he said those words, Freddy's gaze landed on Pyrrha and Yang, one who was still glaring while the other was recovering from laughter. "Two to go."

"I thought you met those two." Weiss said in confusion. Freddy nodded.

"I did, but I never learned their names." Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh yeah! Well, that's my sister Yang," Ruby said, pointing to the blonde. "And that's Pyrrha." She finished, pointing to the champion.

Yang smiled as she approached Freddy. "You know, you can be rude, but you sure do have a sense of humor. I like that." She complimented. She then scowled. "I still don't like you, though."

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Krueger said, ignoring her violent threat.

"Anyway, We have to get ready." Ruby said. Jason tilted his head in confusion. What was going on? Ruby quickly picked up on his confusion. "We're going into Vale. Weiss wants to spy on the competition."

"Welcome!" Weiss said indignantly.

'Oh. We'll wait out here then.' Jason signed to Ruby. 'We'll have to show Krueger around the city anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder what this whole meeting is about." Mercury said, as he and Emerald walked down the hall towards the designated meeting room within the warehouse.

"Normally, I'd tell you not to worry about it, but I'm curious too." Emerald admitted. "She did call us down here out of nowhere." The meeting was between Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and their White Fang comrade, Adam.

"Maybe 'The Queen'," Mercury spoke with air quotes. "has her spooked about something."

"I don't know. Could it have something to do with the Vytal Festival?" Emerald asked him. Mercury shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't derail the plan too much." Mercury remarked. "I really don't want to deal with an angry Cinder."

Emerald shivered. "On that, we can agree." As the two finished their conversation, they walked through the door, where Cinder and Adam were speaking. Once the teens entered, the two adults dropped their conversation, although it didn't escape their notice of how Adam was glaring at Cinder, nor did they miss the hints of fear the two had on their faces. Their main concern, however, were the two large shadows in the back of the room, shrouded in darkness.

"I'm glad you two have finally arrived." Cinder said to the two. Adam muttered under his breath, but it was paid no heed as Cinder continued. "The plans have been slightly altered."

The teens eyes widened at that. The plan seemed to be pretty solid, so why change it? "What came up?" Mercury asked.

"Ozpin is accepting recruits for one more team. He already has two." Cinder explained. The teens weren't following.

"How does one team change the plan?" Emerald asked in confusion. Adam scoffed.

"Because, human, the two know about your master." At that, the teens jaws dropped in shock.

"H-how?!" Mercury asked.

"I don't know, but it seems that the teams sole function will be to take out Salem." Cinder explained. "We have two names." She informed them, pulling out the papers and handing them to the teens.

"Jason Voorhees?" Mercury asked in confusion. As much as he hated to admit it, the student looked terrifying, and if the height was real, then he probably was.

"Frederick Krueger?" Emerald read aloud in the same tone. She looked at Cinder in confusion. "What's so important other than their knowledge?"

"How about the fact that they're both dead." Adam plainly informed. The two's eyes widened, looking to Cinder for confirmation.

"It's true. Jason drowned at a camp when a bunch of kids pushed him into the lake, and he couldn't swim." Cinder informed. "And as for Krueger..." She simply slid the paper over to the teens, and they both turned green at the info.

"Child killer, burned to death. Whaddya know?" Mercury asked nervously.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Emerald said, looking close to spitting up her lunch.

"And here's the real kicker." Cinder said, catching their attention once more. "The Beacon attendees are from an alternate universe, where they were supernatural serial killers." She informed them.

Mercury shook his head. "How do we fight against something like that?"

Adam smirked for once, as he gestured to the shadows at the other end of the room. "We have our own versions."

Cinder nodded, as the two figures stepped out of the darkness to reveal their horrifying visage. "First, I'd like you to meet Pennywise." She gestured to a man who looked to be in his late twenties, possibly, and was dressed as a clown. His suit was yellowed out, and he had surprisingly long nails, along with red lips and bright orange hair.

"It's Pennywise the Dancing Clown!" Pennywise corrected with a horrific smile and a creepy giggle. "And I'm only helping as long as I get what I was promised." As the words left his mouth, he licked his lips, before his teeth extended outside of his mouth, revealing rows upon rows of long sharp jagged teeth as Pennywise let out a longing hiss. "By the way, it's past due."

Adam nodded. "And you will get your reward." He gestured behind him, the teens watched as two White Fang grunts brought in a young human child, no older than 10 years old, and was begging and pleading, terrified for her life. Her fear was not helped by the creepy clown in front of her.

"Oh you're too kind!" Pennywise said with joy as he took the screaming child from the grunts. Both teens looked away as the demonic clown opened his mouth horrifyingly wide, before biting the child's head off, and proceeding to eat the body in a few more chomps, leaving nothing but a bloody stain upon his face. "Tasty."

It was painfully obvious that the clown was not human nor faunus. Or anything natural for that matter.

Cinder shook off her disturbed look, before gesturing to the massive giant next to Pennywise. "And this is Victor Crowley." Crowley had a country farmboy body type, while wearing blue jean overalls with carpenter boots on his feet. His face was horrifyingly mangled, worsened by a scar that rain crossways from top to bottom down his face. In his right hand was a large hatchet. "He was killed as a child during a fire at his home, when his dad unintentionally drove a hatchet into his face. Now he kills anyone who enter the swamp his home is in." Cinder explained the massive giant's origin. The adults smiled as they gestured to the two, once again hiding their fear. These two, are our trumps cards.

"Oh I'm happy to help." Pennywise said in a fake bashful tone.

"Daddy..." Was all Crowley uttered.

* * *

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said in excitement, as she, along with the rest of Team RWBY, plus Jason and Freddy, approached the Vale docks, Weiss stopping to enjoy the scenery.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby remarked, placing a hand on her hip. "It's kinda weirding me out." Jason, along with Yang and Blake, nodded in agreement. Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked, turning towards Ruby. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament!" She said in excitement as she turned on her heel and continued in the direction of the docks. The amount of planning that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang remarked, crossing her arms.

"Amen to that!" Freddy agreed. Weiss scowled, turning to the jokesters.

"Quiet you two!"

"Remind me why were going to the docks first on our little tour." Freddy said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"They smell like fish." Ruby remarked, holding her nose. The cloaked girl looked at Jason, who simply shrugged. He had gone nose-blind to fishes a long time ago.

"I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss informed, turning to look at her teammates. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake deadpanned, looking back at the rest of the group.

"You can't prove that." Weiss countered, stomping her foot in a huff.

"Sounds like something I would do." Freddy remarked. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Yang scowled, looking away from Freddy. Jason and Ruby looked at each other, hoping that they wouldn't be breaking up a fight. Ruby's attention was drawn to a nearby store that was wrapped in police tape, one of the windows smashed.

"Whoa." Ruby said, catching everyone's attention. Everyone approached the store, stopping just shy of the police tape. "What happened here?" Ruby asked, looking at the police officer who was jotting something down on a notepad.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week." The officer answered, turning away from the group and approaching the scene. "Place has turned into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang remarked, putting a hand on her hip as she looked at the scene. Jason nodded in agreement.

"They left all the money again." One of the officers spoke up, catching everyone's attention.

"Huh?" Ruby said, jerking her head back towards the scene.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." One of the officers said, looking at his partner. "Who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know. An army?" The other officer answered.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first officer suggested.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second remarked as the two walked away from the scene, leaving the group to look.

"Assholes." Freddy remarked glaring at the back of the officers heads.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss remarked with disdain. Blake looked at Weiss.

"What's your problem?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"My problem?" Weiss asked, turning to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She remarked. Freddy growled at Weiss's remark. He really couldn't stand her and her 'high and mighty' attitude.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said with a glare, crossing her arms. "They're a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss was taken aback by her claim. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"I would too if I was treated like a slave." Freddy remarked, glaring at Weiss as well. "Try to see it from their point of view."

"Why? They are criminals!" Weiss exclaimed. Jason, Ruby, and Yang all looked at each other, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"That doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in broad daylight in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake explained, looking at the scene with an inquisitive eye.

"Blake's got a point. The police never caught that Torchwick guy I fought. Maybe it was him." Jason growled at the mention of his name. While he had never met the man, he quickly grew to hate him after learning of his attempt on Ruby's life during their first encounter.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said, causing Blake to grit her teeth. Now Jason was growing angry with Weiss, glaring at her as well. He knew that the White Fang were no good, but all faunus? What did that make Velvet? A low growl caught everyone off guard, and everyone turned to Jason, eyes wide.

"Jason?" Ruby asked, caught off guard. Other than his unique sound, that was the first time she had a noise out of Jason, ever.

"Now you've gone and pissed off Momma's boy!" Freddy said, gesturing to the lumbering giant. Everyone's attention was drawn by a shout coming from the docks. Rushing back in that direction, they stopped at the rail, watching as a blonde haired monkey faunus ran away from two sailors.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He insulted, jumping over the guard rail and onto the wooden deck.

"You no good stowaway!" One of the men shouted as The faunus jumped onto a lamp post, hanging by his tail.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!" The faunus remarked as he peeled away a banana peel. He dodged a rock that was thrown at him as two police officers approached the lamp post.

"Hey, get down from there this instant." One of the officers ordered. The faunus threw the peel onto his face and laughed as he climbed up onto the post, before jumping over the officers and landing into a run. He sprinted up the steps, quickly leaving the officers in the dust. As he passed the group, he stared at Blake, who stared back in surprise, and winked at her.

"Well, you wanted to see the competition, didn't you?" Freddy asked, looking at Weiss.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" With that, the group took off, chasing after the faunus. Well, most of them took off. Jason simply had to walk fast enough. They chased him for about ten or fifteen seconds, before Weiss bumped into someone while turning a corner. She pushed herself up, looking in the direction of the faunus just in time to see him escape. "No! He got away!" She felt someone tap her shoulder and looked up to see Jason. "Yes Jason?" Jason pointed at the person she was on top of, and she jumped up off of her. "Oh."

"Salutations!" The girl said while still on the ground, not making a move to stand.

"Uh, hello." Ruby said, unsure of how to respond.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl said, still not moving to stand up. Everyone looked at each other for a moment in confusion, before staring back at the girl.

"Are you gonna get your ass up?" Freddy asked rather rudely, although no one scolded him as they were curious as well.

The looked like she was thinking for a moment, before nodding. "Yes!" She said excitedly, jumping to her feet. Everyone took a step back except for Jason, who tilted his head, amused at the girl. "My name is Penny! Pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby. This is Jason." She gestured to the masked man next to her.

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Frederick."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" A quick elbow from both sides courtesy of Blake and Jason caused Yang to correct herself. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said excitedly, before looking at the Jason and Freddy. "Are you two okay?"

The two looked at each other, confused, before nodding. "Uh, yeah. We're fine." 

"Okay!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said, cutting their conversation short as everyone turned and walked in the opposite direction of Penny.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said, waving to Penny as they walked away. Penny's eyes widened and a smile crept onto her face at Ruby's words.

"Well, she was... weird." Yang said once she thought they were out of earshot.

"Weird's an understatement." Freddy remarked.

"Now, where did that faunus rifraf get off to?" Weiss asked, earning a scowl from Blake and Jason. They all backed up in shock however, as Penny seemingly materialized in front of them. Even Jason was a little spooked.

"What did you say?" Penny asked accusingly. Yang stammered for a response.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized as both Weiss and Freddy looked back and forth between where she was before and where she was standing at now, trying to figure out where she came from.

"How the hell-?!" Before Freddy could finish the sentence, Jason clamped a hand over his mouth, glaring at the dream demon.

"No, not you." Penny said to Yang, walking past them and stopping in front of Ruby, with Jason standing behind her. "You."

"Me?" Ruby asked in confusion. "I-I don't know, uh, uh-!" Ruby stuttered, trying to get out a response, before Penny clarified.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked. Ruby looked at her team, all of them signaling her to say no. She turned to Freddy, who was shaking his clawed hand against his neck, also signaling no, before turning to Jason. Jason looked at Penny, then at Ruby, and gave the cloaked girl a thumbs up. Ruby smiled before turning to Penny. 

"Yeah. Of course!" Ruby said with confidence. Four facepalms and groans sounded out.

"Real smart, Red." Freddy said sarcastically, prompting Jason to smack him upside the head. The dream demon growled as Jason nodded.

Penny laughed with joy. "Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said excitedly. Ruby's eyes widened in shock as Weiss stood next to her.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked, making sure Penny wasn't paying attention.

"No. She seems far more coordinated." Weiss responded.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said, shocking everyone.

Freddy scoffed. "Right." He said sarcastically. Jason couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

"You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in confusion. Penny nodded.

"I'm combat ready!" She said with a salute. Weiss shook her head.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." She said. Freddy chuckled.

"Understatement of the year." He muttered under his breath.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake shot back. Weiss put her chin in the air.

"Hmph. It's a combat skirt!" She said with indignation.

"Yeah!" Ruby said as she stood next to her, highfiving Weiss in agreement.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said as she approached Penny. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?!" Weiss asked, grabbing Penny by the shoulders.

"The who?" Penny asked in ignorance.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss almost fell on her boat from how fast she was spun around. When she was forced to turn around, Jason's hand was on her shoulder, and both he and Blake were glaring daggers into Weiss. If looks could kill, Weiss would be a blood stain.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake screeched.

"Wh-What?!" Weiss asked, honestly confused.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake said with certainty as Jason removed his hand from her shoulder. Weiss's face darkened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamp post as a lamp post?" It was a rhetorical question, and it did not amuse either of the two. Jason growled as Blake snarled.

"Stop it!" She screeched.

"Stop what?!" Weiss yelled. "He clearly broke the law! Give it time, and he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang." Blakes hand clenched at Weiss's words, and Jason literally felt his teeth breaking from gritting them too hard.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled in anger, turning and storming away in the opposite direction, Jason following after her. Weiss looked genuinely shocked at the two's anger. It sparked an argument between the two that lasted for hours, eventually forcing the six to return to Team RWBY's dorm.

"You do realize that you two are defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said, crossing her arms. Blake stood to her feet in anger as Jason stood next to her in agreement.

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake said, clenching her fists. "Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?" Weiss asked, gesturing to herself.

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss's words silenced everyone for a few moments. Even Freddy stayed silent for once. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years." Weiss explained. "As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, entire trains full of dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood!" She clenched her fist as she said this.

"Weiss.." Ruby attempted to comfort Weiss, but the heiress shook it off.

"No!" Weiss said, turning to look at the two. "Do you wanna know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they a bunch of liars, thieves, and MURDERERS!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!!!!"

The whole room went silent at Blake's words, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Blake seemed to realize what she had said a second later, and bolted out of the room before anyone could react.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby said, running after the newly revealed faunus, but stopped when she realized she was gone. Jason looked from the door, and then to Weiss, before making his way to the door as well. Ruby turned too look at her large friend, confused. "Jason?"

"Where are you going, Momma's boy?" Freddy asked, watching Jason leave.

"You're not seriously going after her, are you? After what we all just heard?" Weiss asked, looking at Jason's back. The hulking behemoth finally stopped, and turned around to where he could see Weiss, glaring at her, before shaking his head with a sigh, and stomping off after Blake.

"Good job, Ice Queen." Freddy said sarcastically. Weiss looked from the dream demon to her remaining teammates, only to find both of them glaring at her.

"What?"

"Great job, Weiss." Yang said with a growl. "You just pissed off one of our teammates, and one of our closest friends."

"Thanks a lot, Weiss!" Ruby said with a glare. Weiss hmphed, turning into her bed and falling asleep, not even bothering to change into her bed clothes.

"It's not my fault Blake's a liar, or that Jason is helping her." Weiss muttered quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

Blake ran towards the statue outside of Beacon, distressed and distraught at the events that had transpired earlier that night. She didn't even notice the rain that was pouring down. Her whole team, Jason, and Freddy, who was practically a stranger to her, knew her secret. She stopped at the base of the statue, and looked up at it, tears running down her face. She came to Beacon to try and become a huntress, so that he could cause change, help people, show them that the faunus weren't monsters. But she wasn't a huntress, she was a coward. She reached up to her bow, and grabbed the strings, before pulling them and undoing the bow.

Finally, on display to anyone who could walk by, from Cardin to Jason, were a pair of cat ears on the top of her head. She wiped away her tears as she revealed herself to nobody. Or so she thought.

"I knew you'd look better without the bow." A voice said from behind her. She turned to look at the source, and was shocked to find the blonde haired monkey faunus from earlier that day behind her. He gave off a lighthearted wave, the grin from earlier that day still fresh on his face.

"Are you one of the Vytal Festival attendees?" Blake asked, looking at the boy, who nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Sun Wukong, from Haven Academy." Sun said, jerking his thumb towards himself. "At your service."

Blake chuckled. "Nice to meet you Sun. I'm Blake."

Sun smiled, raising his hand towards her, which Blake shook. "So why do you hide your ears anyway?"

Blake shook her head. "I do it because I want to be seen for who I am, not what I am." She answered. Sun nodded.

"Okay, I can see where you're coming from there." He admitted. Blake smiled at him, but it instantly dropped as she spotted the familiar masked figure quickly approaching.

"J-Jason?!" She stuttered in shock, not expecting him to come after her. Sun turned to look at the figure behind him, and he gulped upon spotting the massive man.

"You know him?" He asked fearfully. He knew his semblance would out number the man, but he also knew that if said man got his hands on him, he would not be able to use his semblance.

"Yeah." Blake wasn't sure what to say, especially considering what she had just revealed to him, so she reacted on instinct. "Run!" She yelled, turning tail and running, Sun not far behind. They quickly made their way to a bullhead, and it started to take off. They spotted Jason briskly approaching the aircraft, and felt fear well up, almost afraid they wouldn't make it. When the bullhead's door closed, they let a sigh of relief as it took off, leaving a saddened Jason.

* * *

Lacey let out a sigh of relief as she exited the bathroom from a fresh shower. Since the night with Jason, she had slowly started speaking more frequently, eventually speaking on a regular basis again. Her teammates had been surprised at first, but they had slowly gotten used to it, and they had all been happy for her. She was in her PJ's, considering the time of night, and she and the group planned on having a game night, anything between games like Truth or Dare, to card games, board games, and video games.

"It's about time." Danny said as she walked into the room. "You take forever in the shower." He said with a glare.

"Danny, you have no room to talk." Whitney spoke up, turning from the book that she was occupying her time with. "You take twice as long as she does in the bathroom because you have to pretend to be a rock singer in the mirror."

The biker wannabe immediately did a 180, going from annoyed to embarrassed in a second. "N-No I don't!"

"Yes you do." Everyone else in the room said in perfect unison.

"So now that Lace is out, what should we play?" Ryder asked as he sat up off his bed.

"How about a Call of Duty video game tournament?" Danny suggested. Lacey shook her head.

"You're only doing that because you wanna get everyone mad for telling you off." Lacey called him out. The boy growled.

"I hate that you talk now sometimes." Danny said, glaring at the brunette, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I care why?" She asked, sitting on her bed.

"How about who can get the highest score on Manhunt?" Dexter suggested. Whitney shook her head.

"Your obsession with blood can get really weird sometimes." She said, looking at the blonde boy.

"It's not an obsession, it's a fascination!" He defended himself.

"There's no difference in your case, man." Ryder said. Dexter sighed.

Amy smiled. "How about Monopoly?"

"No offence, Whitney, but we've played that at least once in the past three games nights." Lacey refused. Amy pouted. 

"You're no fun."

"I think the only game we haven't played in a while is Mortal Kombat." Ryder said.

"I'm in!" Dexter piped up instantly.

"Me too!" Danny said.

"Me three!" Amy squealed in delight.

"I'll do it too, I guess." Whitney said, reluctantly agreeing. Everyone looked at Lacey. She sighed.

"Let's do it." Everyone else, aside from Whitney, cheered. As Ryder booted up the game, a loud knock at the door gained their attention. Lacey stood up. "I'll get it." She approached the door, and when she opened, her eyes widened in disbelief at who was on the other side.

Jason was standing there, soaking wet, water dripping from every possible place. He looked saddened, as if he had failed at something.

"Jason?" Lacey asked. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern, moving out of the doorway and gesturing inside. "Come in."

Jason nodded and walked in, and all attention turned to him as he sat down on a bed, Lacey sitting next to him.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Danny asked, enraged after their last encounter.

"Shut up Danny." Lacey said, glaring at the biker wannabe.

"What happened?" Amy asked, also concerned for the giant. It didn't take the team much time to figure out who was responsibe for Lacey's recovering speech.

'Blake ran away.' Jason signed, guilt eating away at him for not catching up to her.

"Why would she run away?" Dexter asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Probably so she didn't have to be seen with a freak." Danny mumbled under his breath, only to get smacked upside the head by Ryder.

"Not the time, jackass!" He said, glaring at the biker wannabe.

'We all found out she used to be a faunus.' Jason explained. 'She revealed something to us that had her scared.'

"What was it?" Whitney asked. Jason shook his head.

'Not my place to tell.' Jason signed. 'I tried to catch her, ask her what was wrong, but she ran away from me.'

"Not to sound rude, but why didn't you head back to your dorm at Beacon?" Ryder asked, confused at his choice. Jason audibly growled, surprising everyone.

'It's Weiss's fault that she ran. If I went back, I'm scared to think about what would've happened." He admitted. The all nodded in understanding, except for Danny.

"Not our problem." He said, turning towards the TV. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Danny, you don't decide everything in this room!" Amy screeched, half tempted to make sure he never had kids. "Besides, you'd care if it was Ruby!"

Danny grumbled under his breath. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, Jason." Lacey offered, smiling at the giant. "We'll help you look for Blake."

Jason nodded, looking at Lacey with a grateful look in his eyes.

"So big guy, are you a fan of video games?" Ryder asked, looking at the masked man with a grin. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

'Never played them before.' He signed, to everyone's shock.

"Are you serious?!" Dexter asked in surprise

"Have you been living under a rock?" Danny asked rudely, earning another smack from Ryder.

"Here, we'll show you." Amy said. For the rest of the night, they played video games. Despite never having played games before, they quickly learned that Jason was a natural prodigy at anything with blood or gore, proving to be able to perfectly play Call of Duty, Manhunt, and Mortal Kombat.

* * *

"They've been gone all weekend." Ruby said as she, Yang, Weiss, and Freddy walked through Vale.

"Blake's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And after that fiasco with Cardin, I don't think Jason has anything to worry about." Weiss said offhandedly.

"Weiss, come on. Blake's one of our teammates and Jason has always been there for us." Yang admonished.

"Really? Blake could always be a spy, and after what Jason said, I'm not sure we can trust him either." Weiss shot back. Freddy scoffed.

"If you got that big fucker to talk, you're doing something wrong, not him." Freddy said.

"And we're supposed to take the words of an asinine burn victim who may not have everything okay with his head?" Weiss asked, glaring at the gloved man. Freddy growled.

"The only thing asinine here is how childish you are." Freddy said. Weiss's eyes widened.

"How dare you!" Weiss said angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Surprisingly, it was Ruby who spoke up. She turned around, glaring at Weiss. "You have done nothing but insult two of our closest friends, not even caring about where they are!" She yelled, glaring daggers into the heiress.

"What, we learn that they're both criminals and we're supposed to just forgive them like that?!" Weiss yelled, not backing down. She didn't care if Ruby was her leader right now, she wasn't backing down from someone two years younger than her.

"Maybe if we heard their side of the story, we would understand their reasoning!" She yelled. Freddy stayed quiet this time. They weren't ready to learn of Jason's past.

"And then you'll know I was right!" Weiss fired back.

"Weiss! You need to stop!" Yang said, silencing any further argument from Weiss.

Ruby turned around and continued walking forward, putting some distance between her and the others. She couldn't stand to listen to Weiss talk about Jason like that. Yes, it bugged her that she was trash talking Blake, but Jason was like a brother to her. He had always been there for her, always willing to help her. He was willing to help any of them, even Weiss! And the heiress repays it by talking about him like he's a common criminal. Especially after that day in the forest, when she thought he had died. For a few moments, she thought she had lost someone. Not just a friend, it felt like she had lost her mother all over again. And then Weiss has the nerve to talk about him like he's a thug?! She doesn't even talk to Cardin like that!

Ruby slowed her breathing in an attempt to calm down. She could feel literal steam coming out of her ears. Once her anger was gone, sadness took it's place. She just wanted to find her friends. She just wanted to find Blake and Jason. And it was eating her alive, not knowing where they were.

"You alright, Sis?" The voice of her sister next to her caught Ruby's attention, and she turned her teary eyed gaze towards the blonde brawler. "What's wrong?"

Ruby sniffled. "I know it's only been three days, but it's killing me, not knowing where they are. Especially Jason." 

Yang could see where Ruby was coming from. While she had only met Blake a day before Jason, She had actually gotten to know Jason first. Yang couldn't quite place it, but it had always seemed like the two had a special bond with each other. It was almost like Jason was a brother to Ruby. She knew Ruby wanted to find Blake too, but she had just bonded with Jason more.

"Come here, Sis." Yang said, wrapping her arm around Ruby and pulling her into a comforting hug, allowing the black haired girl to cry into her chest. It killed Yang to see her sister like this. The only other time she had seen Ruby like this was when Summer Rose had died. And she hated it. "Hey, look at me." She said, angling Ruby's head up at her. "We'll find them. I promise."

"Really?" Ruby asked, wiping her tears away. Yang gave her familiar confident smirk.

"Of course we will! I know it." She said excitedly. Ruby nodded.

"Okay." She said, wiping the way the rest of her tears. Yang grinned.

"That's it! Come here you little cookie monster!" She said, pulling Ruby in close and giving her a noogie. Ruby laughed.

"Yang stop!" She said between laughs, her sadness having been forgotten.

* * *

Both Sun and Blake sat in a coffee shop patio. Sun was drinking with his tale while waiting for Blake to say something. Other than Beacon, Blake had barely said anything to the boy, and it irked him, but he didn't say anything.

"So." Blake finally said, causing the boy to nearly drop his coffee in surprise, as he looked up at her. Blake sat her cup down, before looking at Sun. "You want to know more about me?" Sun chose this time for a joke.

"Finally, she speaks!" He said, raising his hand into the air. "Nearly two days and you've given my nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Blake looked shocked for a moment, before glaring at him. "Yeah, like that."

Blake rolled her eyes before looking at him again. "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" She asked him. Sun snorted.

"Of course! I don't thing there's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun acknowledged. "Stupid holier than thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake revealed. That bombshell nearly made Sun somehow choke on his coffee, despite it being a liquid.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?" He asked after he finished coughing, looking at Blake with wide eyes.

Blake nodded. "I was a member for most of my life actually." She said as she recounted the story of how the White Fang had gone from a peaceful organization to a terrorist group, and hhow she had went with the evolution, believing everything to be right until recently. "So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." She said, looking up at said bow and wiggling her ears under it for emphasis.

Sun looked at her. "So. Have you told you friends this?" Sun asked. "Is that why that big dude from a few nights ago came at us?"

Blake shook her head. "I don't think he was going to hurt us, looking back on it. He kind of understood what I was going through." She explained, her guilt setting in at leaving her friend.

"So why did we run?" He asked. Blake looked down.

"Because I wasn't thinking. I was reacting." Blake responded. "But if I could fix it with him, I would."

Sun tilted his head. "Maybe you can. See if you can call him on his scroll." Blake's eyes widened. She never thought of that.

"I'm so stupid!" She said in shock, whipping out her scroll and going through her contacts, texting Jason.

'Meet us at town square tonight.' It read, and she clicked send. She looked up at Sun, but was barely able to get anything out before another text came out.

'Got it.'

Blake smiled as she put away her scroll and looked at Sun.

"So?" He asked.

"He's going to meet us at town square tonight."

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Freddy were still out and about, attempting to find their missing teammates. Well, Ruby, Yang, and Freddy were. Weiss?

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said angrily, glaring at the heiress, who had done nothing but follow them.

"You know who might help? The police." Weiss said rhetorically.

"Weiss!"

"It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you get your head out of your ass for once and actually help us look for them, dammit?!" Freddy growled. He really was tempted to use his semblance on Weiss.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before jumping to conclusions." Yang reasoned, looking at the heiress in annoyance.

"And I think when we hear it, you'll all know I was right." Weiss said, still refusing to cut the two some slack.

"And we've got a stalker behind us." Freddy remarked.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said behind them, causing the the others, except Freddy to jump in surprise as they spun around to look at the girl.

"Ahhh Penny where did you come from?!" Ruby asked in surprise and slight annoyance at being spooked like that.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked with a wave, completely ignoring the earlier question.

"We're looking for our friends, Blake and Jason." Yang explained.

"Oh! You mean the faunus girl and the masked boy!" She said in understanding. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, the cat ears?" Penny said, pointing towards her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a bow.... oh." Yang trailed off as realization set in for them.

"She like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered to Yang.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked, looking around as if they were hiding.

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby revealed to her.Penny gasped.

"That's terrible." She said, walking up to Ruby and grabbing her arms. Ruby had a nervous smile on her face. "Well don't you worry, Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find your friends!"

"Um, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right guys?" She asked, turning to look at her friends, only to find Freddy alone, her friends having ditched her.

"It sure is windy today." Penny remarked.

"No shit." Freddy said.

* * *

Blake and Sun waited for Jason at town square. The masked man finally arrived, Blake was less than pleased.

"Why did you bring her?!" She yelled, pointing at Lacey, who had come along with her.

'You didn't say I had to come alone' Jason signed. Blake sighed in annoyance.

"That's because you usually do come alone." She muttered. Sun smiled at the two.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Sun Wukong." He introduced himself.

"I'm Lacey, and this is Jason." Lacey introduced herself to him "Nice to meet you, Sun." She said with a smile, Jason nodding in agreement.

"Likewise." Sun returned her smile, before looking Blake. "So what's the plan?"

Blake thought for a moment, bringing her finger to her chin. "I still don't think the White Fang are behind these robberies. They've never needed that much dust before." Blake explained. Lacey tilted her head.

"What do the White Fang have to do with this?" She asked, causing Blake to sigh in defeat.

"I used to be part of the White Fang." Blake explained.

"Are you still a a part of them?"

"No."

Lacey smiled. "Then we're good."

Sun's eyes widened as he remembered something. "What if they did?" He said, catching everyone's attention. "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place wher they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there." Despite how stupid he made it sound, Sun's made a pretty smart point.

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of dust coming in from Atlas." Sun told them.

"How big?"

"Huge." Sun said, spreading his arms for emphasis. "Big Schnee company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake said, leaning into his face.

"Positive." Sun said. Jason smacked his fist into his palm, ready to fight if he had to. "Amen to that, big guy."

"I guess we're having a stakeout then." Lacey remarked.

* * *

"Thanks anyways." Yang said as she and Weiss walked out of a store, closing the door behind them. "This is hopeless." She remarked, turning to Weiss. "You really don't care if we find them, do you?" She asked, glaring at the heiress.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do!" Weiss said, walking past Yang. "I'm just afraid of what they'll say when we find them. The innocent never run, Yang. And with how violent Jason is, one can only assume his past."

* * *

"So, they're your friends?" Penny asked, for the hundredth time. Ruby sighed.

"Yes Penny."

"We've said this a hundred times!" Freddy said in annoyance.

"And you're mad at them?" Penny asked again.

"I'm not, Weiss is." Ruby clarified.

"That white bitch needs to get her head out her ass. She too fucking privileged." Freddy remarked. "She needs to be put in her place."

"Like, humiliation?" Penny asked the burn victim.

"I'd like to do that, but no. Someone just needs to tell her that Daddy isn't here to protect her or justify her actions." Freddy clarified.

"Is Weiss friends with Blake and Jason?" Penny asked.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now." Ruby muttered.

"But, why?"

"Because Blake might not be who she says, and Jason has a past."

"Is Blake a man?!" Penny asked in shock. Freddy started laughing at her assumption.

"That would be a hell of a thing to learn." He remarked, earning a glare from Ruby.

"No, Penny. We don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off, and Jason only spoke one sentence before going after her." Ruby explained. Penny looked down,

"I don't have a lot of friends." She said, before looking up at Ruby. "But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things."

Ruby looked down at Penny's words, contemplating something. "Me too."

* * *

Blake, Lacey and Jason all sat at the docks, waiting for any sign of the White Fang, while Sun was off doing who knows what. Sun suddenly spoke up behind them as he returned.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked as he crouched down between Jason and Blake. Jason shook his head while Blake responded.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake explained. Sun nodded.

"Cool. I stole you guys some food." Sun said, offering her a stolen apple.

"That's not right, Sun." Lacey admonished.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked him with a raised eyebrow. Jason lifted his mask up just enough to where he could eat it and took an apple from Sun's arm, munching down on it loudly.

"Jason's got the right idea!" Sun remarked, Jason nodding in agreement. Jason noticed bothe girls were glaring at him and stopped chewing for a moment, looking at the apple, before shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite. The girls shook their head.

Their attention was drawn back to the docks as a gust of wind swept over them, knocking away Sun's stolen apples. Jason threw away his unfinished apple and put his mask back in place as the four looked up at a bullhead that was landing in the docks. The moment it landed, the platform ejected out, and men in masks and white shirts with symbols of a red wolf with three claw marks on the back exited the craft.

"Oh no." Blake muttered.

"Is that them?" Sun asked. Jason had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Blake answered "It's them."

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Lacey asked, looking at the cat faunus.

"No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." She said, closing her eyes in sorrow. Her eyes opened in surprise as a voice started yelling at the grunts, and her mind did backflips as she saw Roman Torchwick exit the craft, throwing racist insults at them. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." She said as she jumped to her feet and drew Gamboul Shroud.

"Hey!" Sun said, reaching towards her as she jumped into the docks, to the other three's shock.

Blake stealthily made her way through the docks, before coming up from behind and putting her blade to his neck. "What the-? Oh for fu-"

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered as a bunch of grunts came up, aiming weapons at Blake.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Torchwick said, Blake reached up to her bow and pulled the string away, revealing her cat ears to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!" She asked, looking at each White Fang grunt individually.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick asked, not at all afraid for his life.

"What are you talking about?!" Blake yelled, forcing Torchwick's head towards her with her blade.

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together." Torchwick revealed.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demanded. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out. One that made her blood run cold.

"We're working with him as long as it's mutually beneficial. Maybe if you hadn't betrayed us, you'd have known that." The nightmarish voice of Adam Taurus rang out in her ears as he walked out of the shadows. Blake felt fear run through her being, letting go of Torchwick and backing away from him, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and her ex-boyfriend. Torchwick grinned and took the chance to shoot his cane, Melodic Cudgel, into the ground, sending Blake flying. Not expecting the attack, Blake was unable to activate her aura quick enough, and was knock unconscious.

"You weren't supposed to kill her." Adam growled. Torchwick rolled his eyes.

"She's not dead dumb ass. But she's gonna be hurting for a bit." Torchwick explained.

**"Ki, Ki, Ki, Ma, Ma, Ma."**

Adam barely had enough time to react to the sound, turning on his heel and drawing his blade, holding it up just in time to block stop a machete from coming down into his skull. He grunted as the machete made impact, and glared at the owner of said machete, before his eyes widened in shock as he realized just who he was staring at. The shock was all Jason needed, and he reached under the blade with his free hand and grabbed Adam's neck, before twisting his body around and throwing Adam into a nearby metal crate, denting it upon impact.

"I-It's him!" One of the grunts shouted in fear as they all started backing away from the masked man. "It's Jason Voorhees!"

"Why are they so scared of you?" Lacey asked as she and Sun ran up next to him, weapons drawn. Jason shrugged his shoulder, and gestured to Blake with his head, signaling for them to help her. Once they left his side, Jason cracked his neck and glared at the grunts. He didn't know why they were afraid now, but he knew he was going to give them a good reason to be.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Blake groaned as she heard someone calling her name. Her ears were ringing and her head hurt so bad.

"-AKE!" Someone yelled. She slowly opened her eyes as the ringing went down, finding Lacey crouched next to her. "You're awake. Good."

"What happened?" Blake asked, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Sun's fighting Torchwick, and Jason's-" Before Lacey could finish, both girls jumped as the body of a White Fang grunt came flying in their direction, getting stuck on a crate by a piece of metal that was impale into the body. Both girls looked in the direction it came from, finding Jason slaughtering White Fang grunts left and right.

"Oh my god." Blake said in horror.

* * *

Jason had to admit, the only thing that felt better since arriving in Remnant was seeing Lacey again. He never thought he would be able to go crazy like this again. even in the forest with Cardin, killing grimm didn't compare to the feel of human blood splattering on him. Sure, he knew that was trying to redeem himself, but some things were hard to break, and he would be lying if he said that he hated killing the people that wronged him.

Another grunt ran at him with a sword, letting out a war cry as he tried to bring the sword down onto Jason, only for the Cunningham Slasher to slice off the arm holding the sword. The grunt screamed in pain as he back away, holding his newly made stump. He didn't feel it for long, however, as he soon found himself impaled by his own arm. He spit blood on Jason's mask as his eyes rolled back into his head, before he fell to the ground.

Jason turned towards another three, all of whom were shooting bullets at him. Jason's grip on his machete tightened and he approached the three, their shooting never stopping.

"He's getting closer!" One of the grunts yelled in fear.

"Don't stop firing!" Their shooting was for naught, however, as Jason relieved them of their heads in one swing once he closed the distance. He felt a bullet pierce his skull, and he turned his attention to the source, where a grunt was holding a sniper rifle, stupidly firing out in the open. Jason decided to finally test out his new aura enhanced strength, and pressed his hand agaisnt a nearby crate, before pushing it towards the grunt with enough force that it moved to fast for thr grunt to react, catching him and crushing him against another crate, leaving a crimson stain on both crates. 

Turning to his left, Jason spotted another grunt rushing towards him, trying to run him through with a spear. Jason allowed the spear to pierce him, grabbing the grunt by his throat once he was close enough.

"No! Please!" The grunt begged for his life, but Jason wasn't having it. He raised his machete, preparing to drive it down into the grunt. "I surrender, I surrend-!" The grunt didn't get to finish, as Jason drove the machete down into his mouth mid-sentence, causing him to go from pleading for his life to a death rattle.

Jason nodded at his handiwork as he tossed the grunt away, looking around for another victim, before feeling something bite down on his shoulder, with surprising force. With a grunt, he grabbed whatever was on his should and flung it in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw it was a clown of all things that had bit him. The clown stood up with a creepy stance and looked at Jason.

"So your why Salem wanted my help!" The clown said, his twisted smile never leaving his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown!" He said, doing a little jingle, only for Jason to pick him up by the throat angering the clown. "You didn't let me finish!" He yelled, driving his fist into Jason's face. Jason dropped his grip on the clown as his hand shot up to his face. He had to admit, Pennywise was surprisingly strong. He felt his nose crack under the force, something that was hard to accomplish. His skin was one thing, his bones were another.

He sheathed his machete and grabbed the killer clown, driving him into a nearby power box, electrocuting them both. Jason stood in place for a few seconds, before throwing the clown into a Schnee crate. The clown stood back up with a growl, and Jason's eyes widened as it's mouth opened at an impossible angle, revealing rows upon impossible rows of sharp, jagged teeth, with a few rows even jutting out of his mouth. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't normal.

Pennywise lunged at him with impossible speed, and Jason barely had enough time to lift his arm in order to catch the creature's teeth upon his arm. Pennywise bit down into his arm, and Jason growled as he was unable to shake the killer clown's bit. Raising his fist, he smashed the clowns head in. When that didn't work, he unsheathed his machete and drove his machete through the creature's upper teeth, slightly cutting his arm and severing the teeth. The machete went through the back of Pennywise's head, and he pried open it's mouth, before slicing, leaving the clown's upper face hanging on by half and forcing the clowin to let go. Once he was free, Jason drove his fist into Pennywise's face, sending the clown flying.

Pennywise slid on the ground for a few moments, before climbing to his feet with a grunt, a snarl on his face as his piercing yellow eyes glowed with rage. "Don't you want a friend? Where we're going, you'll float too!" He said as he ran at Jason once more, his face molding together again like clay. As he got close, he went to bring his hand, which now had claws, down on top of Jason. Jason caught his hand, and Pennywise quickly tried to use his second, only for Jason to catch that one as well. The two were now locked, each trying to push the other back. Slowly, Jason started forcing Pennywise back, eventually forcing him to one knee, and he grinned under his mask. He had this!

He lost his grin when a saw a large smile appear on Pennywise's face. "That's what you're afraid of!" Jason found himself hitting the ground hard, as Pennywise shifted his weight to the side. Sitting up, he saw Pennywise running towards a nearby warehouse. Jason didn't like his sudden retreat, especially after what the clown had just told him. What was he after?

"Hey!" Jason's heart sank as the familiar voice of Ruby filled the shipyard. From the roof of the warehouse that Pennywise was currently dashing towards.

Pennywise was a mind reader.

Eyes widening in alarm, he jumped to his feet, running for the first time in his life in an effort to catch up to the clown. His feet burned as he force them to move faster than they were used to, for this was the first time he had ran in a few decades. He feared he wouldn't make it, as the building was rapidly approaching due to their superhuman speed. Thinking fast, Jason whipped out his machete and threw it like a boomerang, mimicking the move he had used the day he had met Ruby, aiming the blade so that it would slice the clown's legs off. As usual, his aim was dead on, as the clown fell to the ground.

Pennywise growled as he realized that this was a battle that he wasn't going to win. Thinking quickly, he rushed towards the water, running on his hands. Jason was too stunned by the clown's sudden move to chase after him, and by the time he had realized what was happening, Pennywise was in the water and going through a sewage pipe. Jason growled as he realized the clown had escaped him.

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened as she watched the clown run into the water with his hands at superhuman speed. The clown moved almost as fast as she did with her semblance. He attention was drawn away from the battle as Penny came up behind her.

"Ruby, are these your friends?" She asked.

"Penny, stay back!" Ruby warned. Unfortunately, this was just the distraction that a certain ginger haired crook needed, and Ruby found herself on the recieving end of a blast. Upon seeing her friend being hurt, Penny's eyes narrowed as she approached the edge of the roof, ignoring Ruby's warnings. With a smile, she turned to her friend.

"Don't worry, Ruby! I'm combat ready!" As she said this her backpack unfolded and a sword ejected from it, which split and multiplied into dozens of swords. She jumped into the fray, landing with a surprising amount of force that sent a few grunts flying. Ruby's eyes widened as she watched her friend fight expertly, dodging the grunts attacks and forcing them back onto them, all the while spinning her swords like nunchuks. It was almost as if they were attached to a string.

Penny fought off a few grunts, before she spotted a bullhead attempting to take off. Shooting her swords towards it, they embedded themselves into the bullhead, and Ruby watched as Penny acted like a puppeteer, backing up. It was almost as if her movements forced the bullhead to the ground.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she spotted Blake, along with the blonde monkey faunus from before and, to her shock, Lacey, all of them fighting Torchwick, who was holding his own surprisingly well, considering how quickly he had backed down from her the night she had met Ozpin. She rushed to their aid, just in time to block a blast from his can that was on a bee line for Lacey.

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?" Blake asked in shock.

"We've been looking for you and Jason! Me, Penny and Freddy heard the blast about a block away and saw the smoke." Ruby explained, looking at her recently revealed faunus friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Not the time or the place girls!" Sun said, interrupting their conversation.

Lacey nodded, looking at Ruby. "Please tell me you brought backup?" She said, looking at Ruby with desperate eyes. Ruby nodded.

"Penny's trying to make sure no can leave, and Freddy said he would deal with Torchwick. Where he is, I don't know, but I'm gonna trust him for now." Ruby said with confidence.

As if on cue, Freddy seemingly came from out of nowhere and tackled the crook to the ground.

"Get off me!!" Torchwick demanded, attempting to raise his cane to shoot Freddy. Freddy gritted his teeth, and activated his semblance. Roman's eyes started drooping, as he felt fatigue rapidly overtaking him. "What's going on?" He asked tiredly, before falling unconscious. The teens watched in shock as Freddy seemed to disappear.

"What happened?" Sun asked, confusion written on his face.

"I don't know." Ruby said, looking just as confused as Sun.

"We'll find out later! Right now, we have company!" Lacey said, pointing towards a group of White Fang grunts that were rushing at the group.

"Well Team, let's do this!"

* * *

Roman looked around, fear etched into every fiber of his being. Mere moments ago, he was at the docks fighting those annoying kids, and then he was tackled by that burned man, and then nothing. Now, he was in a boiler room, that seemed to glow and eerie crimson red, almost the color of blood.

He jerked around as a terrifying laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Where are you?!" He yelled, trying to sound angered, but it was obvious to anyone listening that he was terrified. The laugh echoed again, and Roman jerked around, running in a random direction in the hope that he would escape the laughing.

"Aw, isn't that cute? You're trying to escape!" The voice said, the sound bouncing all over the place. Roman looked in every which direction in an attempt to find either a the source of the voice, or an exit.

"Where are you?!" Roman yelled once more, twisting and turning in fright.

"Here." Roman jerked around in fright, finding the man who had tackled him standing directly behind him. "Boo." He said with a grin, and Roman was sent flying into a boiler, his back burning as he impacted it. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, scrambling to get away from the steaming contraption.

Roman's anger was gone, his fear taking over completely, as he took off running in a random direction. No matter where he went, he couldn't escape that haunting laugh, or the voice that accompanied it.

"You can't escape!" The voice said, and Roman could practically hear the malicious smirk in his voice. "Welcome to my world, bitch!"

Roman jumped, pain shooting through his arm as a cut found itself on his arm. Hyperventilating, he took off in a sprint, only to be caught by an arm, effectively getting closelined in the process. He struggled to catch what little breath he had, jumping to his feet and looking for somewhere to run. He didn't get the chance, however, as he felt four long blades make their way down his back.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The man asked, as Roman fell to the ground, turning to look at the man, who grinned his crooked smile. Whimpering, Roman started crawling on the ground in a desperately pathetic attempt to escape, Freddy chuckling at the site. "Ain't you pathetic?" Freddy walked up to the downed man, and in an instant, sliced through the achillies tendon on his left foot. Searing hot pain soared through Roman's ankle, from his foot to his calf, causing Roman to scream in pure agony as Freddy grinned. Roman turned on his back and looked at the dream demon.

"Please... no more..." He begged, hoping that he wouldn't cut him again. He felt his hopes rise a little as Freddy looked like he was thinking, before they dropped into the negatives as he raised his right hand, which Roman now saw had a blade on each finger.

"Nah. Too fun." With that, Freddy brought his claws across Roman's face. Roman screamed as he felt four marks appear on his face, and he went blind in his left eye, his hand shooting up to it. Freddy laughed as Roman cried in pain, having been reduced to nothing but a bloody, cut, whimpering mess, before a scowl adourned his face. He grabbed a fistful of Roman's long hair, causing the crook to regret his choice of hairstyles as Freddy forced Roman to look him in the eye with the one he had left.

"What do you want?" Roman sobbed, looking at the burn scarred man in absolute fear.

"You try to hurt anyone again, I will find you, and I'll leave you to my associate." 

With those words, Freddy ended his semblance, reappearing in reality, standing over the now unconcious crook. Freddy had barely anytime to admire his own handiwork, before he was forced to raise his clawed hand to block a strike from a red sword, sending Freddy sliding back. Freddy drove his claws into the concrete, slowing until he came to a stop. Jerking his claws free, he looked up to glare at the man who had blindsided him, finding Adam, sword in hand, looking right back at Freddy, as two grunts approached from behind.

"Take Torchwick to the bullhead!" He ordered, not taking his eye off of Freddy. He raised his sword, and pointed it at the burn victim. "I won't be long."

Freddy took a combat stance, glaring at the bull faunus with now fear. "You're going down."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing." With that, the two charged at each other, Adam readying his sword for an attempted strike while Freddy reared his claws back. Once the distance was closed, the two brought their weapons together, clashing as they attempted to hit each other. They countered each other perfectly, every slice thrown by Adam being caught by Freddy's claws, and every attempt Freddy made stabbing the faunus was deflected. The draw eventually ended when Adam scored a hit on Krueger, slicing his cheek. Growling in annoyance, Freddy returned the favor faster than Adam had anticipated, leaving four perfectly even scratch marks alongside his cheek, following him with a powerful kick that sent Adam skidding back.

"Not bad, I'll give you that." Freddy said, wiping his dripping cut. Adam snarled.

"I'm much better than a human will ever be!" Adam responded, gritting his teeth in response.

"Right." If only he knew. The two ran at each other again, and instead of meeting the clash head on, he dropped down, sweeping Freddy's feet out from under him. Freddy landed with a grunt and turned onto his back, just in time to see Adam in the air, flying in his direction, sword raised to strike. Freddy raised his claws, blocking each individual strike. Freddy deflected another strike and readied to counter attack, but found he didn't need too as a large shape caught Adam, a grip on his throat, as he was thrown into a Schnee dust crate. Freddy looked on in surprise, before a hand was offered to him, and to Freddy's shock, it was Jason. Slowly, Freddy accepted the hand, and Jason pulled the man to his feet.

"You'll pay for that!" Adam's voice said as he climbed to his feet. Jason and Freddy looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement, before turning and glaring at Adam. Adam charged towards the two, who responded in kind. Jason reached Adam first and brought his machete down, forcing the faunus to block the blade with both hands due to Jason's immense strength. This left him open for an attack by Freddy, who sliced his stomach, causing the bull faunus to take a step back.

Jason immediately followed up Freddy's attack with an uppercut, driving his fist into Adam's chin and sending him flying. Adam landed on his hands and flipped onto his feet. He glared at the two, and they both glared back. Adam growled, realizing he was outnumbered and had no chance of beating the two at once, turned tale and ran. The two slashers chased after him, but were unable to catch him as he jumped onto a retreating bullhead. He turned and glared at the two, before the hatch closed and the airship sped off.

* * *

The police had finally arrived, and the group of six sat outside the docks on some crates, as they spotted Yang and Weiss approaching. Ruby jumped up in an attempt to explain things, but Weiss brushed her off, instead marching up to Blake and Jason.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, and-" Blake attempted an explanation, but Weiss held up her hand.

"Stop. We've been looking for you two for twelve hours, and that's given me time to think." She said, looking between the two. Jason and Blake looked at each other, before looking back at Weiss. "And I've realized that I don't care about your pasts, or what you did. As long as you two aren't associated with criminals now."

If only you knew. Jason thought as he and Blake both shook their heads.

'You and Krueger will have to tell these girls about your pasts some time.'

Jason knew his mother was right, unfortunate as it was. As if on cue, Weiss spoke again.

"Good. The only thing that I really ask, is that you tell us your past some time, Jason." She said, looking up at the masked man, who nodded. Even though he wanted to, it would be impossible to keep their pasts a secret, not to mention his mother had pretty much told him to.

"He'll tell ya some other time." Freddy said, patting the larger man's back.

"Well, our friends are back and the day is saved." Yang said with a grin. "How about we celebrate? Arcade?"

"No, Yang. I promised you that once, and it's a promise I'll never make again." Blake said, glaring at the blonde.

"I'm not one for childish games." Weiss said, eliciting a 'Hey!' from both Ruby and Yang. Jason and Lacey were also glaring at the blonde.

"Do you not remember what happened last time went?" Lacey asked, crossing her arms. Yang looked genuinely confused.

"You know, when he obliterated a wall with friggin STRENGTH TESTER?!" Ruby asked, shaking her hands wildly for emphasis.

"Oh." Yang said finally getting what he said. "We were banned."

"How about a movie?" Freddy asked.

"I'm in!" Ruby said, jumping at the idea. Followed quickly by Lacey.

"Me two!"

"Me three!" Weiss was next.

"I guess that works." Blake said.

"Yeah, a movie!" Sun said, catching everyone's attention after being silent for so long. After a few seconds Weiss scowled.

"I'm still not sure how I feel about you." She said, pushing her finger into his face. Sun laughed nervously.


	9. Volume 2 Trailer

_Nature, Nurture, Heaven, and Home_

_Some Of All And By Them Driven_

_To Conquer Every Mountain Shown_

_But Have Never Crossed The River..._

He never would've expected it to happen... of all people, he joined his team.

_Braved The Forest, Braved The Stone_

_Braved The Icy Winds And Fire_

_Braved And Beat Them On My Own_

_Yet I'm Helpless By The River..._

He didn't want them to find out this way...

_Angel, Angel, What Have I Done?_

_I've Faced The Quakes, The Wind, The Fire_

_Conquered Country, Crown, And Throne_

_Why Can't I Cross This River?_

The gods lied... they want him to fix their mistakes...

_Angel, Angel, What Have I Done?_

_I've Faced The Quakes, The Wind, The Fire_

_Conquered Country, Crown, And Throne_

_Why Can't I Cross This River?_

Ironwood...all he cared about was recources...replicating him... his powers...

_Pay No Mind To The Battles You've Won_

_It'll Take A Lot More Than Rage And Muscle_

_Open Your Heart And Hands My Son_

_Or You'll Never Make It Over The River..._

Jason always thought he was tough... now he knows someone who can match him...

_It'll Take A Lot More Than Words And Guns_

_A Whole Lot More Than Riches And Muscle_

_The Hands Of The Many Must Join As One_

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

Merlot... He'll pay...

_It'll Take A Lot More Than Words And Guns_

_A Whole Lot More Than Riches And Muscle_

_The Hands Of The Many Must Join As One_

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

A Shapeshifter... who takes the memories of his victims...

_Nature, Nurture, Heaven, And Home_

_(It'll Take A Lot More Than Words And Guns)_

_Sum Of All And By Them Driven_

_(A Whole More Than Riches And Muscle)_

_To Conquer Every Mountain Shown_

_(The Hands Of The Many Must Join As One)_

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

Freddy left Torchwick scarred... he'll leave him dead...

_Braved The Forest, Braved The Stone_

_(It'll Take A Lot More Than Words And Guns)_

_Braved The Icy Winds And Fire_

_(A Whole Lot More Than Riches And Muscle)_

_Braved And Beat Them On My Own_

_(The Hands Of The Many Must Join As One)_

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

He called upon the lightning, ready to slaughter every member of the White Fang present...

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

Every single person who ever laid a hand upon Lacey...

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

_(Nature, Nurture, Heaven, And Home)_

Upon Ruby...

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

_(And Together We'll Cross The River...)_

Upon anyone he cared about...

_Nature, Nurture, Heaven, And Home_

_And Together We'll Cross The River..._

_(And Together We'll Cross The River...)_

He'll make them pay... starting with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's a little trailer for future events. I did leave it short and ambiguous on purpose, because I wanted to leave the story to interpretation, at least until I start up again. Each line, I do intend to have in one chapter of Volume 2. Maybe not the same chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. Some things you can already tell: Two people join Team KLLR in Volume 2, Jason's secret comes out, he believes the gods are liars, and He'll have a personal vendetta against Merlot, Torchwick, and the White Fang. And Someone known only as her... can you guess who? For those of you wondering, the song lyrics throughout this are the song Humbling River by Puscifer. I'm sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I do have a few other stories I need to get some work done on. Feel free to check out my stories in progress: Walk a Mile in Someone's Shoes, The Three Guardians, and Fearless. Now, I'm going to confirm a few new Non-RWBY characters who'll be joining the cast, as well as what movie, franchise, or version. I know some of you won't like my choices, but I picked them because I liked these characters I will give a reason why I picked them after the list. So, here we go:
> 
> Kaulder (The Last Witch Hunter)
> 
> Michael Myers (2007 and 2018 version)
> 
> Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw 3D)
> 
> John Kramer (Saw)
> 
> Alex Mercer ([PROTOTYPE])
> 
> Nemesis (Resident Evil 3)
> 
> T-800/Uncle Bob (Terminator 2: Judgement Day)
> 
> I will explain why I chose these characters as they are introduced. And I know that to some, this may start to seem like a massive crossover wet dream for a crazy fan, but to be honest, it would still be something like that if I only focused on slasher and horror characters. I pick these characters based on how well they would fit into the story, though I try to stick to horror franchises.


End file.
